Quelques pas dans le passé
by Neteria
Summary: On va en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Méthos lorsqu'il retrouve de vieux amis. Rating normal, un peu de magie et d'histoire ancienne.
1. 1:1 Heureuse rencontre

Ma première fanfic, sur Highlander. Please ! Review ! Cette histoire, intitulée quelques pas dans le passé, contiendra environ 5 parties et de nombreux chapitres dans chacune.

Quelques pas dans le passé

1ère partie - Anciennes et nouvelles connaissances

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

**Chapitre 1 : Heureuse rencontre ?**

**21 h**

Ouf, enfin rentré ! Non mais, vraiment, encore un peu et il l'aurait assommé. Pas possible d'être aussi ennuyeux ! 5 heures à entendre rabâcher le règlement

_**Q.G. des Guetteurs, plus tôt dans l'après-midi**_

_Vous savez pourtant qu'un Guetteur ne doit pas intervenir non ? Encore moins devenir ami avec eux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Déjà Dawson c'était suffisant, sans compter que lui, au moins, il a l'excuse des circonstances, vous, c'est quoi votre défense ?_

_L'homme était debout, en train de tourner autour de la chaise. Il était assez grand, 1m70 et avait les cheveux coupés courts. Surtout, ce qui était fascinant c'était ses yeux verts, ils étaient perçants, inquisiteurs, il attendait une réponse claire et il cherchait la faille dans le raisonnement, ou plutôt dans ce que lui disait l'homme assis, Adam Pearson._

_La même, enfin, c'est aussi les circonstances, vous avez lu mon rapport ?_

_Justement, parlons en de votre rapport, vous ne le trouvez pas flou, vous ?_

_De quoi parlez vous exactement ?_

_Ça faisait une heure que ça durait. Méthos, car c'était bien lui, s'amusait de voir son patron fulminer. Ce Paul Montreuil était intéressant ! Il l'avait convoqué la veille, à cause « _d'irrégularités dans certains de ses rapports_ »._

_En fait, c'était pour savoir comment un Guetteur, un chercheur en plus, avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un Immortel, et pas n'importe lequel, en plus, il s'agissait de Duncan MacLeod, le Highlander, non mais, vraiment, comme si l'ordre avait besoin de ça. Déjà, qu'il soit au courant pour les Guetteurs c'était fâcheux (doux euphémisme), mais qu'il se lie avec plusieurs d'entre eux c'était grave._

_Ce que Montreuil avait du mal à digérer, c'était surtout que MacLeod, qui à son avis, était un type froid et calculateur qui ne voulait qu'une chose d'Adam Pearson, savoir où était Méthos afin de le décapiter et ainsi de devenir le plus puissant des Immortels, soit au courant de l'existence des Guetteurs.._

_Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous nous dissimulez volontairement des informations, c'est clair. Tenez, un exemple : « MacLeod était simplement venu demander des renseignements, comment dire non à un Immortel qui sait parfaitement ce que vous êtes et qui a en plus de bonnes intentions, surtout que je ne pouvais pas l'aider ? »_

_Eh bien, où est le problème ?_

_Le problème, quel était votre sujet de discussion ?_

_Un autre Immortel_

_Ça commençait à se corser, il ne pouvait pas reconnaître que Mac cherchait Méthos, et encore moins avouer qu'il l'avait trouvé !_

_Lequel ?_

_Callas pourquoi ?_

_Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il a frappé à votre porte pour parler de Callas ?_

_Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est vrai._

_C'est vrai que c'était à peine crédible, pourquoi MacLeod serait venu voir le Guetteur chargé du dossier Méthos pour lui demander des révélations sur Callas. Enfin, c'était mieux que de lui expliquer qu'il était venu le voir parce qu'il recherchait Méthos, avec les soupçons de Montreuil, ça aurait été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait déborder le vase, et surtout, surtout, Adam voulait à tout prix éviter de parler de Méthos, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande des nouvelles de ses recherches !_

_Bon, passons après, pourquoi l'avez vous revu ?_

_Quand il y a eu ce conflit entre les Guetteurs et les Immortels…_

_D'accord, et ensuite, les autres fois ?_

_Il est attachant, pour un Immortel, je veux dire_

_Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est attachant ce MacLeod avec ses principes de chevalier et sa conscience. En plus, il fournit gratuitement la bière, rien que ça, c'est suffisant pour l'apprécier._

_J'en reviens donc à ma première question, Adam, vous ne connaissez pas le règlement ?_

Même s'il connaissait le règlement, Méthos avait une bonne excuse pour fréquenter MacLeod, c'était la meilleure façon de rester en vie. Sans compter que, maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, il préférait le surveiller afin qu'il n'aille pas dire qu'il avait rencontré Méthos, ça pourrait être gênant si un Guetteur en entendait parler. Malgré tout, entendre rabâcher le règlement pendant 5 heures, ça faisait long, surtout, ça avait été les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses pendant tout ce temps.. Tout ça pour éviter qu'ils sachent qu'il est aussi un Immortel. Bon, au lit on verrait ça demain, surtout que Joe voudrait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi au Q.G.

Mais quand même il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent. Paul Montreuil avait l'air d'être malin, et maintenant qu'il était le nouveau président du Haut Conseil des Guetteurs, il allait sans doute s'arranger pour que les dérives, les infractions au règlement soient moins nombreuses. Enfin, aucun Guetteur ne s'aviserait de fâcher MacLeod, un Immortel comme lui de son côté ça a des avantages, notamment si d'autres venaient à découvrir l'existence des Guetteurs, il pourrait toujours empêcher les débordements, il sait qu'ils n'ont rien de vraiment dangereux, qu'ils sont de simples observateurs. Et puis, il pouvait être content, l'autre n'avait rien découvert de son immortalité.

Résumons, s'il y avait un nouveau chef au Haut Conseil, il y avait sans doute tout un nouveau conseil, il faudrait vérifier, peut-être que certains pourraient être utiles. Avec un peu de chance, Méthos aurait un ami qui pourrait le renseigner sur Montreuil, même lui avait quelque chose à cacher, on n'arrivait pas à la direction de l'Ordre sans avoir écrasé quelques pieds et sans s'être fait des ennemis.

La dernière pensée de Méthos, avant de s'endormir fut : « il va sans doute falloir que je tue Adam rapidement, mon temps chez les Guetteurs semble s'être achevé ».

**Appartement de Méthos, 10 h**

Coup de sonnette répété, ça c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait son goût prononcé pour les grasses matinées et qui avait décidé de l'en priver.

Quoi encore, on peut plus dormir tranquille !

Méthos s'était levé et était allé voir, finalement c'était Joe, qui avait l'air inquiet. Même très inquiet si on tenait compte du fait que, pour calmer son ami, il lui avait amené non seulement les croissants pour le petit déjeuner (délicate attention) mais aussi un pack de bière. Ça montrait aussi qu'il avait un service à demander, un service urgent, la journée allait être longue.

Désolé de te réveiller mais on a un problème

Bonjour Joe, un seul, tu es sûr ?

Mac a disparu

Comment ça, disparu, il est parti ?

Non, enfin oui, si on veut, on avait rendez-vous ce matin à 8h, je voulais lui montrer un rapport sur un Immortel un peu virulent et il n'est pas venu.

Méthos ne savait pas si c'était l'heure indue (avant midi, sans petit déjeuner et sans bière il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme) ou les explications de Joe, mais cette histoire n'avait pas l'air inquiétante, surtout, ce ne serait pas la première disparition de MacLeod, même sans être une habitude, il pouvait disparaître, l'arrivée d'Amanda, de Cassandra ou d'un de ses vieux amis Immortels aurait pu le retarder, pas la peine de conclure immédiatement à sa mort.

Pour se donner du courage, Méthos attaqua les croissants et se jeta sur la bière, il réfléchirait mieux après (ce que c'est qu'une mauvaise habitude).

Il aura été retenu, et il n'aura pas pu te prévenir

C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, je suis allé à la péniche, chez Amanda, j'ai fais le tour des Guetteurs, il a disparu, aucune nouvelle.

Attends, il a seulement 2 h de retard, c'est pas vraiment inquiétant !

C'est pas parce que tu es toujours en retard que Mac l'est aussi et tu le connais il ne nous laisserait pas nous inquiéter.

D'accord, d'accord, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Avoir une idée brillante, ou me suivre pour me dire ce que tu penses de cet Immortel dont je t'ai parlé, il a peut-être quelque chose à voir là-dedans, il est arrivé hier soir à Paris

Après tout, Mac avait pu se battre et, depuis la mort de Richie, tuer un Immortel avait tendance à l'abattre, donc, il aurait pu, s'il avait combattu, même en s'en sortant vivant décidé de disparaître quelques jours, il valait mieux s'en assurer, après tout, avec MacLeod on n'était jamais assez prudent, c'était le roi pour se fourrer dans les embêtements.

Tu pouvais pas commencer par ça, non. Comment il s'appelle ton Immortel ?

Frank Parker, mais c'est sûrement un pseudo, malheureusement, on n'a rien pu trouver sur lui, si ce n'est que depuis quelques mois, il se laisse aller au carnage. Et on n'a aucune donnée plus ancienne que les 3 dernières années.

Ça ne me dit rien mais laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, ensuite je t'accompagne, tu me montres le dossier et tu m'offres une bière en même temps.


	2. 1:2 Une vieille amie

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis en train d'écrire le 3.

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

Faites des review !

**Chapitre 2 : Une vieille amie**

**Un peu plus tard, Joe's Bar**

avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, je précise simplement que Joe a ouvert un bar à Paris, sur le même principe qu'à Seacouver, où il peut rencontrer sans problème Guetteurs et Immortels.

Méthos était un peu préoccupé, malgré ses affirmations, il n'était pas sûr du tout que Mac soit simplement en balade, et il lui tardait de voir ce fameux dossier, le connaissant tout était possible.

Lorsque Joe revint, il tenait à la main un petit classeur, il ne devait pas y avoir 10 pages sur ce type, et il semblait vraiment très inquiet. Méthos lui fit un de ces sourires qu'il voulait rassurant. Il le prit et commença à regarder les photos et il le reconnut…

Soudain, il sentit la présence d'un autre Immortel. Pendant un instant il crut que c'était Parker tellement la présence était forte, mais non, impossible il ne pouvait pas être là. MacLeod apparut dans l'encadrement, mais il n'était pas seul.

À ses côté, il y avait une jeune fille qui paraissait avoir à peine 30 ans, qui souriait, enfin, une Immortelle. D'habitude, il savait faire la différence entre 1 et 2 Immortels ! non c'était normal, c'était sa présence à elle qu'il avait senti, elle était si puissante qu'elle en avait gommé celle de Mac. Finalement, il n'était pas mort et il amenait de la compagnie, la suite allait s'avérer instructive.

Joe se précipita, depuis le matin, il s'était fait un sang d'encre, il y tenait à ce diable d'Écossais, c'était son meilleur ami , il voulait déjà le rencontrer longtemps avant l'histoire avec Horton :

Mac, où étais-tu ?

J'ai rencontré Tania en venant, elle m'a convaincu de la suivre, elle voulait des informations sur les Immortels de la ville, désolé, j'ai oublié l'heure !

Oublié l'heure ! Tu te moques, on était inquiets, surtout avec cet Immortel qui rôde ! s'insurgea Joe

Ça ne se reproduira plus, promis, _papa_ !

De s'entendre appeler « papa » par un type de plus de 400 ans son aîné fit éclater Joe de rire et il se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu exagéré, Mac avait simplement croisé une vieille "amie". Amanda, elle n'allait pas être ravie, elle avait tendance à se montrer jalouse, enfin, il se faisait peut-être des idées.

Pendant cet échange, Méthos et Tania ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, comme de vieux amis, surpris de se rencontrer. C'était étonnant, Mac le ramenait toujours à son passé. Il avait ramené, façon de parler, Cassandra et lui avait rappelé le temps des Cavaliers et maintenant, Elle. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris, après tout, tant qu'un Immortel n'est pas mort, on peut le rencontrer à n'importe quel coin de rue. Non le problème c'était plus le moment, l'incongruité de la situation et sans doute aussi le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis environ 100 ans.

Le rire de Joe les ramena à la réalité et ils s'approchèrent pour se présenter, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Dans le regard de l'autre, chacun avait lu le désir de garder leur passé commun secret, simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux le goût du mystère, qu'ils adoraient que leur interlocuteur ne sache pas tout, c'était plus facile pour eux, pour ne pas se livrer et puis rien que pour bien profiter de la tête de Mac et de Joe quand ils le sauraient.

Adam Pearson, enchanté, se présenta Méthos

Moi, c'est Tania Stone, très heureuse

Vous connaissez MacLeod depuis longtemps Tania ?

On pourrait se tutoyez non, je déteste dire "vous" à des gens qui ont l'air sympathique, surtout aux amis de MacLeod ? Pour répondre à ta question je connais Mac depuis un peu plus de 100 ans, et toi ?

Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient jamais réussi ce petit jeu longtemps en se vouvoyant, ils craquaient toujours. Tania, pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce prénom ?

7 ans à peine, parfois je me dis que ça fais beaucoup plus longtemps, plaisanta Méthos.

Ça, ça veut dire qu'il a toujours beaucoup d'ennemis.

On peut dire ça, en effet, notre Highlander est très demandé !

Dites, je vous dérange ? intervint Mac que cet échange commençait à mettre mal à l'aise, c'était rare que Méthos se montre aussi ouvert, d'emblée, envers un Immortel inconnu. Tania, je te présente Joe Dawson, c'est aussi un ami, il est au courant pour les Immortels.

Bon, finalement, Joe avait bien fait de le réveiller, il aurait pu la manquer, même quand on utilise souvent le même genre d'identité, on ne fait pas toujours le lien, la preuve avec Franck Parker. Surtout, ce qu'il aurait manqué, c'est l'embarras de Mac à entendre parler de son "don" pour attirer les autres Immortels (bons ou mauvais).

Tout à coup, Méthos éclata de rire, il venait de réaliser que c'était à cause d'une jolie fille que son ami avait eu presque 4 heures de retard à un rendez-vous avec Joe, finalement, on pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose, de ce garçon. Sauf qu'il espérait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Mac et Tania, il n'aimait pas partager et surtout pas elle.

Dis Mac, tu pourrais quand même regarder le rapport sur cet Immortel, Frank Parker, s'il te plaît ? hasarda Joe

Bien sûr, montre, je suis curieux.

Tu as des dossiers sur des Immortels ? demanda Tania.

Joe se troubla, il l'avait oubliée, d'abord tellement il était soulagé de voir Mac, puis à voir comme elle était détendue et à l'aise, même Méthos n'avait pas l'air de s'en méfier, comment s'en sortir ?

Méthos, lui, commençait à s'amuser réellement et il voyait que Tania aussi, elle savait depuis longtemps pour les Guetteurs, et elle jouait avec Joe, mais bon, ça lui servirait de leçon et après l'interrogatoire de la veille, il se disait que la surveillance allait se renforcer chez les Guetteurs, il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite ce genre de bourdes à l'avenir, Montreuil serait trop heureux de les révoquer tous les deux.

Non, pas vraiment, simplement il se trouve que j'ai des contacts dans la police et que ce type est soupçonné de plusieurs meurtres, par décapitation. J'ai pensé que Mac pourrait voir de quoi il retournait, la police ne peut rien contre un Immortel

Tu me laisserais voir, Joe ?

Bien sûr Tania, Adam, tu leur passes le dossier ?

À ce moment là Méthos réalisa qu'il avait toujours le fameux dossier à la main, il le donna à Mac, Tania serait toujours à temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, ça allait lui faire un choc, une photo d'un type mort il y a 200 ans, on n'en voit pas tous les jours, surtout avec un portable à la main ! Pourtant, quand elle se pencha sur le dossier, elle ne montra aucun trouble. Elle se rapprocha de Méthos et lui glissa à l'oreille,

Je pourrais avouer que j'ai rencontré Thomas Adams il y a 200 ans, ça permettrait d'avancer.

Méthos remarqua que Joe les regardait tous les deux, il devait déjà se douter de quelque chose, c'était son métier d'observer le comportement des Immortels.

MacLeod, j'ai quelque chose à avouer, continua à voix haute Méthos

Quoi ?


	3. 1:3 Où Methos parle du passé

Déjà 3 chapitre ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'y arrive.

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ou Methos parle du passé**

Le ton mi-solennel mi-amusé de leur ami avait intrigué Mac et Joe, la dernière chose qu'il avait _avouée_ c'était les Cavaliers et ses relations avec Kronos, cette fois-ci ça allait être quoi, que le type sur la photo était un de ses meilleurs amis, échappé d'un asile ? Non, il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix, il avait sans doute parlé _d'avouer_ juste pour les inquiéter.

Juste que Tania et moi on s'est déjà rencontré. En fait, il y a deux siècles, on s'est battus contre le type sur la photo. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des réticences à parler de ce passé, il aimait l'idée de rester un mystère total pour ses amis.

Vous comptiez nous dire ça quand, exactement, au moment où il vous aurait attaqué ? intervint Joe, visiblement mécontent, mais pas vraiment surpris.

Non, juste ce soir, au dîner, n'est-ce pas Adam ? essaya de placer Tania.

D'accord, j'imagine que pour me faire pardonner cette farce, je paie le repas ! Voilà ce que c'est que de faire des plaisanteries douteuses, admit Méthos.

Vraiment, tu paies ? ironisa Joe puis, changeant de ton : Soyons sérieux, vous connaissez ce Frank Parker ?

En fait, il s'appelait Jonathan à l'époque, il a gardé le même nom. Il y a juste un petit problème, Tania lui a coupé la tête se décida à confier Méthos, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de truc serait difficile à leur faire avaler, une tête tranchée c'est sensé être définitif, pour tous (mortels, vampire, Immortels, mêmes pour les lutins et les fées !)

Tu es sûr ?

Il allait falloir raconter cette journée, au moins, ils arriveraient peut-être à éviter de raconter comment un Immortel avait survécu à sa propre décapitation, encore que, si on en croit la légende, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Certain, j'étais là et puis Tania confirmera.

_**Aspen, 1767**_

_Thomas Adams et Tania Wood se promenaient et profitaient d'un resplendissant coucher de soleil, d'un de ces rares instants où l'air est léger, et où on se sent heureux, simplement parce qu'on est ensemble. Ils avaient prévu cette balade depuis le début de la semaine, mais ils avaient failli en être empêchés par un client, à croire qu'il était indispensable de consulter un avocat en fin de journée, les gens ne peuvent donc pas se débrouiller seuls ?_

_Ils formaient un joli couple, elle était pendue à son bras, et, comme dans les premiers temps de leur histoire, ils avaient décidé d'aller, même si ça fait vieux jeu, admirer un coucher de soleil, ils aimaient bien la région, le Colorado, à la fin de l'été au moins, c'était pas trop mal. _

_Soudain, Me Adams se lança :_

_J'ai envie de déménager, si on retournait en Chine, ou en France, ça te dit ? En plus, on va finir par se faire repérer. Je crois que je vais changer de nom, je reprendrais celui là plus tard._

_Et tes clients ?_

_James est prêt à prendre le relais, c'était un bon associé je crois que je peux lui laisser le travail et prendre des vacances._

_Il parlait souvent de partir mais il avait toujours du mal à se décider, sauf si sa vie était menacée, ils en étaient là de leur échange, quand ils ressentirent une présence :_

_Désolé, de vous déranger, ça ne sera pas long, juste le temps de prendre vos têtes, _

_Tu veux commencer par qui ? Tania avait l'air plus ennuyée par cette interruption qu'impressionnée par une menace qu'elle avait souvent entendue._

_Cet Immortel n'était pas un inconnu, pour cette vie il avait décidé de s'appeler Jonathan Parker mais son vrai nom était ancien, comme celui de Thomas ou celui de Tania. Enfin, il allait falloir l'affronter et il était fort à l'épée, l'un des meilleurs, plus doué que Kronos._

_Il pointa son épée vers Tania, Par elle, on a un vieux compte à régler, et puis, toi, ce sera plus drôle de te tuer quand tu l'auras perdue._

_Ne te réjouis pas, elle t'a battu la dernière fois, accepta Adams en se reculant pour leur laisser la place._

_Tous les deux se mirent en garde. Thomas était assez anxieux, même si elle était bonne duelliste, elle avait un adversaire de taille. Il était vieux, très vieux, et il les poursuivait depuis longtemps, depuis plusieurs siècles. Enfin, plus d'après elle. C'est bizarre, ils se connaissaient depuis un moment, pourtant ils continuaient de s'appeler par leurs noms d'emprunt de l'époque, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'on découvre qui ils étaient en réalité. Lui Jonathan Parker, elle Tania Wood et Méthos, sous son pseudo de Thomas Adams, dire qu'il allait, d'ici quelques années se faire passer pour son propre fils, au risque de se faire repérer. John, lui, n'était pas au courant pour les Guetteurs, la preuve, ils existaient encore._

_Tania et Jonathan avaient commencé le duel, un vrai ballet. Quand il attaqua réellement la première fois, ce fut en un mouvement audacieux, il se fendit et se pencha brusquement, l'épée en avant, ils se croisèrent, sa lame la manqua de quelques millimètres seulement. Elle contre-attaqua rapidement, dans un mouvement ample, trop ample peut-être, elle se retourna._

_Le combat continua un moment, acharné. Elle paraît toutes ses attaques, soit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre faille dans sa défense. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, en plein milieu de son attaque. Il crut l'avoir blessée, fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre qu'elle allait mourir, et il se jeta sur elle._

_Elle tomba en arrière, lourdement, un instant Méthos crut que la chute l'avait assommée. Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de voir le mouvement qu'elle effectua, il se retrouva à terre, elle était au dessus de lui :_

_Il ne peut en rester qu'un_

_Et elle lui trancha la tête. Au moment où le Quickenning la frappait, elle s'effondra et Méthos la rattrapa. Jonathan l'avait mortellement blessée, à quelque chose près c'était elle qui serait morte. Il avait fait de très gros progrès, Tania n'avait gagnée que de justesse, encore un siècle ou deux et il aurait peut-être pu la battre, peut-être même les vaincre tous les deux, c'était son but dans l'existence, détruire le duo qu'ils formaient depuis XXX années j'adore faire durer le suspense._

Tu veux nous faire croire que ce type a eu la tête tranchée il y a 200 ans et que maintenant il se balade tranquillement dans les rues de Paris comme si de rien n'était ?

J'ai moi même du mal à y croire mais c'est la vérité (ce n'est pas tant à la balade qu'au tranquillement qu'il avait du mal à croire) assura Méthos.

Visiblement, Tania voulait intervenir mais elle semblait encore hésiter. Elle se rappelait le combat et aussi la menace, « vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, je reviendrais », même à l'époque Méthos et elle savaient que c'était vrai, simplement, ils auraient aimé garder le secret, ne pas tout raconter.

* * *

Faites des review s'il vous plaît, c'est motivant pour écrire la suite ! 


	4. 1:4 Où on discute sérieusement

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où on discute sérieusement d'immortalité**

Maintenant ils étaient face à un Guetteur et à un Immortel, tous deux très curieux, qui demandaient des explications, des amis qui plus est. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais, là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, de toute façon aucun des deux ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda Méthos et vit qu'il était assailli pas les mêmes doutes, c'était rare chez lui de sentir qu'il voulait dire la vérité, mais il n'allait pas risquer inutilement la vie de ses amis. Elle décida de prendre la parole :

Adam a raison, je l'ai vaincu il y a deux siècles, il me poursuivait depuis plusieurs siècles, j'ai décidé de l'affronter quand il a été évident que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et je l'ai vaincu, je sais aussi qu'il y avait des Guetteurs, tu devrais vérifier, Joe, Jonathan Parker et Tania Wood.

Tu, tu sais pour les Guetteurs ?

Oui, mais j'avais promis de ne pas en parler, j'ai hésité un moment avant de vous l'avouer.

C'est toi qui lui a dis à Adam ? demanda MacLeod

Joe se renfrogna, c'était bien la peine de chercher un mensonge crédible si Méthos racontait à ses ex l'historie des Guetteurs. Ça lui servirait de leçon.

Non, on pourrait changer de sujet et en revenir à Parker ? Méthos n'aimait pas qu'on l'accuse de divulguer les petits secrets des Guetteurs, enfin, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble l'existence des Guetteurs.

Pardon Adam. Je vais demander des détails au Q.G.

Tant qu'on en est aux confidences, je sais aussi que son vrai nom c'est Méthos, et comme vous le savez aussi, on pourrait arrêter de faire semblant ? En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des Guetteurs, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous en ville, on se retrouve plus tard, ça vous va ? proposa Tania

Bon, j'ai promis un repas, mais c'est dangereux de parler dans un lieu public. On pourrait se retrouver chez moi vers 18 h pour un apéro et après, je vous concocte une de mes spécialités, je sais que Tania, ELLE, elle apprécie ma cuisine.

Méthos, lui cherchait simplement à s'échapper, même des bières à l'œil ou le retour de Parker n'allait pas l'empêcher de mener son enquête sur Montreuil, en plus il voulait faire des courses.

J'adore ta cuisine, 18 h ça me va, approuva Joe, immédiatement suivit de Mac

Quant à moi, tu sais, c'est une chose qui m'a manqué depuis qu'on s'est séparés, enchaîna Tania

Mac et moi, on va éplucher les dossiers des Immortels que Parker a tué, Méthos, tu fais quoi ?

Quelques courses, et puis, j'ai un petit travail à effectuer pour notre nouveau chef (encore un pieu mensonge, mais expliquer à Joe qu'il voulait travailler sur Montreuil, ça serait mal passé, songea Méthos)

**Chez Méthos, vers 17h30**

La sonnette, Méthos avait tout lieu d'être content, pour une fois, le repas était prêt à l'heure.

Tania : J'espère que je suis la première, on pourra discuter un moment et mettre au point notre histoire. D'après toi, on s'est rencontré quand ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui tout en parlant. Méthos pouvait voir la petite lueur rieuse dans ses yeux qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et il l'embrassa. À ce moment, il réalisa qu'elle lui avait manqué et, à voir sa réaction, il comprit que c'était réciproque.

Méthos : Voyons, 300 ou 400 ans, voire 500, tu en penses quoi ?

Il ne l'avait pas relâchée, il voulait sentir son parfum, elle en avait changé, maintenant, c'était une douce fragrance de vanille.

Tania : Disons 500, on pourra leur expliquer qu'il nous poursuivait et en plus, ça explique pourquoi je sais qui tu es

Méthos : Ne plaisante pas avec ça, tu sais que ça me rends nerveux

Tania : C'est pour ça que je le fais, chéri !

Méthos : On n'a pas le même sens de l'humour

Tania : Si, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tu nous as cuisiné quoi, ça sent drôlement bon.

Méthos : Ne change pas de sujet, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais à Paris, et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu adores cette ville

Tania : Pourtant, j'adore Paris

Méthos : Soit sérieuse un instant, tu veux ?

Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient approchés d'un des fauteuils et il l'avait installée sur ses genoux, autant profiter d'un moment de calme, quelque chose, son instinct sans doute, disait à Méthos que ce serait sûrement une de leurs dernières soirées tranquilles avant longtemps.

Tania : Je suis venue parce que je savais qu'il serait là, je ne voulais pas que tu le combattes seul, surtout qu'il a dû regagner une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, au vu de tous les Immortels qu'il a abattu depuis son "retour"

Méthos : Je pense qu'il faudra leur raconter, leur expliquer pourquoi il est encore vivant,

Tania : …

Méthos : je sais, mais je crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance, ils savent garder un secret, ils n'ont pas révélé ma véritable identité

Tania : même Joe, c'est un Guetteur, tu sais, il risque de faire un rapport

Méthos : C'est un Guetteur, soit, mais c'et aussi et surtout un ami, tu me connais, je fais rarement confiance, et je révèle encore plus rarement mes secrets. Sans compter que…

Tania : Sans compter que… quoi ?

Il la rapprocha, il lui serra la main plus fort, cet aveu là était difficile, toujours, même si elle savait, même si elle l'avait soutenu, veillé quand il faisait des cauchemars, protégé, chaque fois qu'il se rappelait tout le mal qu'il avait fait, qu'il regrettait son passé.

Méthos : sans compter que, qu'ils savent pour Cronos, pour les Cavaliers. Ils l'ont découvert pas hasard, enfin, quand Cronos a défié MacLeod, mais, ils l'ont accepté, ils m'ont accepté malgré tout, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles de pouvoir confier ce passé.

Tania : Très bien, si tu as confiance en eux, je te suis. Si tu allais ouvrir, ça ne se fait pas de laisser attendre ses invités, quelle que soit l'époque.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Méthos ressenti lui aussi la présence de Mac et qu'il entendit le pas de Joe. Bon, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Avant, ils allaient dîner, parler du passé (des 500 dernières années), peut-être même qu'ils attendraient demain pour évoquer les problèmes.

* * *

Faites des review s'il vous plaît, c'est motivant pour écrire la suite !  



	5. 1:5 Une vieille histoire

Merci lili, c'est une joie que tu aimes cette histoire, entre fans de Methos, on ne peut que s'entendre. Merci infiniment pour ta review.

Et voilà, la fin de la première partie : anciennes et nouvelles connaissances. Maintenant, l'histoire va s'étoffer plus rapidement (enfin pas trop rapidement quand même).Ce chapitre est très court, mais le suivant arrive au pire mercredi.

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mes souvenirs, tes souvenirs, une vieille histoire**

**Même lieu, 23 h**

Le repas avait été délicieux. La recette avait beau avoir plus de 2000 ans, elle continuait à plaire, Méthos l'avait apprise avec d'un ami, à Rome, un certain Marcus Tullius Cicero. Joe insistant, il raconta sa supposée rencontre avec Tania. Autant relater une de leurs nombreuses retrouvailles :

_**Italie, 1486**_

_Nous sommes à Florence, sous le gouvernement de Laurent le Magnifique. C'était une de ces nuits dont Florence seule avait le secret. Botticelli avait commencé l'année précédente ce qui allait devenir un de ses chef-d'œuvres les plus connus : _LaNaissance de Vénus_. Sixte IV était mort depuis 3 ans, la paix s'était installée pour quelques temps. Méthos, ou Ugo Fogazzaro comme il se faisait appeler, était revenu d'Heidelberg où il avait étudié la médecine, et profitait des quelques temps heureux de Florence la Belle, pourtant mourante. C'était cette année là que Savonarole avait annoncé la fin du Monde en plein prêche et la destruction de Florence, capitale de la perversion. _

- Quand on y repense aujourd'hui, il n'avait peut-être pas tord, ajouta, moqueur, Méthos a l'attention de ses amis.

- On n'est pas là pour un cours d'histoire Méthos, raconte plutôt ta rencontre avec Tania, s'insurgea Joe.

_Ce soir là, une jeune femme attire son attention, une Immortelle, elle se faisait appeler Louise, Louise Nion de son nom complet, une jeune française qui avait fuit la cour parisienne pour se réfugier auprès de Clarice Orsini, l'épouse de Laurent…_

- Tu aurais dû la voir Mac, elle était splendide, on ne pouvait pas ne pas la remarquer, beaucoup d'hommes se retournaient sur son passage, sans doute parce qu'elle venait d'une cour étrangère, elle était assaillie de questions.

_Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il s'était approché et lui avait parlé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il détestait se battre, qu'elle était trop belle pour cela. Il préférait savoir si elle accepterait de lui accorder quelques danses au bal du soir. Il avait été direct, c'était assez rare chez lui. Ils étaient restés deux ans encore à Florence mais l'ambiance avait tendance à se gâter, ils décidèrent de partir pour la France._

**Retour à l'appartement de Méthos en 2002.**

- Méthos : j'admets, si on est partis c'est que j'en avais assez de Florence, en plus elle devenait dangereuse. Nous sommes partis pour la cour d'Orléans où nous sommes restés presque une dizaine d'années, auprès de Jeanne de France et de Louis, puis nous sommes partis pour l'Espagne. En fait, on est parti en 1498, quand Charles VIII est mort et que Louis est devenu roi de France, il était hors de question de rester aussi près du pouvoir.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Imaginer Méthos proche des rois, c'était assez difficile. Enfin, pour une fois que Méthos parlait de son passé, avec un peu de chance, on en saurait un peu plus sur lui, celui qui s'obstinait à ne jamais faire que des allusions. Joe était ravi, il avait enfin une histoire complète sur Méthos !

Chacun avait un verre à la main et semblait apprécier cette soirée à ne pas parler de mort, mais à raconter un peu de son passé. Méthos et Tania, quelle coïncidence, s'étaient laissés aller à quelques bières, Mac à un whisky qu'il avait lui-même offert à Méthos l'année précédente (il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour les choix d'alcools, hormis la bière) et Joe, lui, avait attaqué le cognac. En les regardant, Méthos compris pourquoi, ils lui avaient offert les bouteilles, c'est beau la confiance !

- Tania : c'était une merveilleuse époque mais notre bonheur fut de courte durée. Vers 1500, un Immortel nous a attaqué, il s'agissait de l'homme qui se fait appeler aujourd'hui Franck Parker, à l'époque c'était Vassili Joukov, un nom russe. Joe, tu pourras vérifier auprès des Guetteurs. C'est à cause de lui qu'on s'est séparés. Un soir, j'ai décidé de l'affronter et, …

- Joe : et quoi ?

- Tania : je ne suis pas revenue. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ce soir, si on parlait d'autre chose.

- Joe : D'accord changeons de sujet. Méthos, j'aimerais savoir ce que te voulait Montreuil, et surtout ce que tu penses de lui.

Sur ce, Méthos se lança dans le récit de la soirée de la veille, après tout, quitte à être accusé d'indiscrétion, il préférait que ce soit vrai, sans compter qu'il devait les inciter à la prudence. Surtout, il insista sur sa méfiance envers Paul Montreuil, ce type avait toujours l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait, on aurait dit qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées de ceux qu'il interrogeait. Surtout, le plus inquiétant c'était que le grand patron se soit occupé lui même de l'entretien, d'habitude, c'était le travail des Gardiens, une petite faction de Guetteurs chargée de surveiller les actes, ou plutôt la non ingérence des autres dans la vie des Immortels. Ce groupe, qui existait depuis longtemps, avait repris du service après l'histoire avec Horton. Soudain, un téléphone sonna. Tania sortit son portable et discuta un moment :

- Oui, oui, je comprends, tu as bien fait de téléphoner, je vais leur dire, pas de problème.

Après cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles les autres étaient restés silencieux, elle raccrocha.

C'était Paul, oui vous avez bien compris, Paul Montreuil, il vient de m'informer que Parker a de nouveau tué, un Guetteur cette fois. Il ordonne le retour du maximum de ses hommes, seuls resteront dehors ceux qui peuvent être utile, à commencer par toi, Joe, si tu es d'accord.

**fin de la première partie**

**

* * *

**Faites des review s'il vous plaît, c'est motivant pour écrire la suite !**  
**


	6. 2:1 Le visage du mal

Lily, l'adresse n'est pas passée. On en parlera par mail, ça m'intéresse. En attendant, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui inaugure la deuxième partie. J'ai un chapitre d'avance, j'en profite.

**Partie 02 - À la recherche du passé ****  
**

_**Chapitre 1 – Le visage du mal**_**  
**

Petit résumé : MacLeod était en retard à un rendez-vous avec Joe parce qu'il avait rencontré une vieille amie, Tania. Il s'avéra qu'elle était une petite amie Immortelle de Méthos et qu'elle était poursuivie depuis plusieurs siècles par un adversaire qu'elle avait déjà décapité, au moins une fois, voire plus. Cet Immortel était à Paris, où il venait, semblait-il de tuer son premier Guetteur.

Comme j'aime les présentations théâtrales, je vais vous représenter les personnages de Rysher: Panzer-Davis (avec une astérisque) et les miens comme pour une pièce. En effet, une amie m'a signalé qu'elle connaissait mal l'univers d'Highlander, donc j'ai écrit ça pour elle.

Duncan MacLeod, le Highlander, à la base héros de la série éponyme, qui appartient à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. C'est un des plus puissants Immortels qui a réussit à venir à bout de Cronos, défunt chef des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Amanda Darieux: petite amie de Duncan, voleuse âgée de 1'000 ans Joe Dawson : meilleur ami de MacLeod et de Méthos, et Guetteur officiel de MacLeod. Dans la série il a un bar à Seacouver, avec moi il en a un aussi à Paris Méthos : quel dommage, lui non plus de m'appartient pas, le plus vieux des Immortels (5'000 ans au moins), il se cache chez les Guetteurs sous le nom d'Adam Pearson. Ancien Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Ami de MacLeod.  
Tania, elle aura d'autre noms au fur et à mesure que l'on avancera, jusqu'à connaître sa véritable identité : Immortelle dont on ne connaît pas l'âge, petite amie de Méthos, pleine de secrets promis.  
Parker, comme Tania, il recèle des secrets : Immortel, âgé, poursuivant Tania et Méthos.  
Paul Montreuil : nouveau grand patron des Guetteurs, promis, il a un rôle plus important que la simple citation de son nom.  
Victoria Mendès, Guetteur de Parker.  
Les Guetteurs : association de mortels censés surveiller les Immortels SANS INTERVENIR théoriquement  
Inconnu : un Immortel dont je tais le nom, si mes héros ne le connaissent pas, vous non plus. Allié de Parker. Son identité sera dévoilée assez rapidement, mais, le dire maintenant ferait perdre un peu trop de suspens.  
Jacob Galati, Immortel mort mais dont on se souvient chez les Guetteurs puisque, à la suite de la mort de sa femme, elle aussi Immortelle, tuée par des Guetteurs, il avait entrepris de détruire l'organisation.  
Horton, Guetteur tué par MacLeod qui avait pour ambition de détruire tous les Immortels

**

* * *

Les chapitres qui viennent relatent des événements de la veille mais je n'ai pas pu les écrire avant j'aurais spoilé ma propre fic. Je signalerais quand nous serons revenus au présent. Quelques flash back en italique.  
**

_Immeuble d'Yspaddadden, face à la Tour Eiffel, 10 h du matin_

La matinée était légèrement chaude. Tous avaient envie de se reposer, de profiter de la journée.

La pièce était sombre, mais chaude, elle aussi, la pénombre ajoutait une impression de lourdeur. N'importe qui d'autre se serait même senti oppressé par l'ambiance.

De l'unique fenêtre, on avait vu sur la Tour Eiffel. L'appartement était étriqué, trop petit pour y vivre, mais il leur convenait. Enfin un endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver à l'abri des regards indiscrets, autant en profiter. Deux hommes s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous.

L'un des deux était déjà arrivé et il montrait des signes d'impatience, c'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas attendre, et il était surtout nerveux à l'idée d'avoir été suivi, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre son compagnon, ce serait une catastrophe !

Soudain, il sentit une présence, « c'est un des nôtres, sans doute lui ». Ils allaient pouvoir mettre au point la suite du plan, peut-être la fin de l'histoire, mais c'était loin d'être certain. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, l'un d'eux gagnerait la guerre.

- Parker : Enfin te voilà, tu avais promis de ne pas sortir longtemps, si on t'avais vu, tu imagines le désastre, mon plan tomberait à l'eau ! Tu devais simplement faire ton boulot mon vieux, j'ai besoin de toi, vivant alors qu'on te croit mort, je tiens à l'effet de surprise.

L'Inconnu s'approcha, autant l'appeler comme ça, mais, je vous promets que celui-ci aura un nom assez rapidement. Parker ne voyait pas son visage, mais il le connaissait. Il l'avait rencontré depuis longtemps et étaient liés par un pacte, un pacte de sang. Deux démons unis dans le mal, c'était un lien fort, presque incassable. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient alliés depuis longtemps, ils continuaient à se méfier l'un de l'autre. Malgré tout, ils s'entendaient parfaitement, ils étaient en harmonie quand il s'agissait de préparer un mauvais coup.

- Inconnu s'il n'y a pas de E c'est que j'ai utilisé un neutre, pas un masculin : Je supporte plus de rester enfermer, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, tu le sais pourtant, je déteste plus que tout ne pas tuer, ça va faire quatre ans que je me tiens tranquille !

Comme d'habitude, Inconnu était impatient, violent, emporté. Il se plaignait mais il avait raison, ce n'était pas bon pour un lion de le laisser en cage, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il se fasse les griffes sur quelques jouets sans importance, tant qu'il ne touchait pas à leur jouet commun.

- Parker : arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, tu as fais comme on a dit ?

Parker qui était encore assis, dos à la fenêtre se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, ça l'inquiétait toujours de le laisser sortir mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, comme il n'était pas censé être là, une rumeur avait même annoncé sa mort, comme pour Méthos quelques siècles plus tôt d'ailleurs, c'était plus discret, et puis, peu de personnes auraient pu le reconnaître, Méthos et ses amis bien sûr et quelques autres.

En réalité, très peu des gens qui l'avait côtoyé avait survécu. La haine dans ses yeux était encore plus froide, implacable qu'autrefois, elle changeait beaucoup sa physionomie. La souffrance aussi l'avait changé, il avait toujours été mauvais, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore le meilleur dans la torture, qu'il y avait pire.

Il n'était plus un monstre sanguinaire mais un être que seule la haine, le Mal à l'état pur gardait en vie. Il ne voulait pas le Prix, il voulait torturer et tuer, et par-dessus tout, il voulait se venger. Parker et lui s'entendait à cause de cela.

Tous les deux étaient mauvais et ils avaient les mêmes ennemis, deux points communs qui faisaient d'eux des adversaires redoutables.

- Inconnu : Bien sûr, je les ai observé. Au fait, tu étais suivi, j'ai réglé le problème et j'en ai profité pour laisser une surprise pour notre ami. Méthos va avoir une sacrée surprise en la voyant, j'espère que je vais rapidement pouvoir me venger.

- Parker : Bien. Tania vient d'arriver en ville. Elle était avec un type que je ne connais pas, un français je crois, un mortel en plus. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier, c'est toujours ça on aura une prise supplémentaire pour elle. De toute façon, j'ai engagé un type pour les surveiller, ça sera utile pour plus tard.

Finalement, ils avaient de la chance. Elle aurait pu ne pas le repérer tout de suite, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'amener à Paris, et c'eût été une catastrophe. Il fallait qu'elle soit près de Méthos pour que le plan marche.

- Inconnu : Ne commence pas, c'est lassant de s'attaquer à leurs amis, ce sera plus drôle d'en tuer un et de regarder l'autre souffrir, tu veux qui, Méthos ou Tania ?

C'est ça, Inconnu adorait les séances de torture, il avait même été Inquisiteur, un des bras droits de Torquemada.

- Parker : Je tuerai bien Méthos, il a trahi Cronos, ça suffit pour le condamner, et elle, elle pleurera sur celui qu'il aurait pu devenir, sa trahison le rachète aux yeux des autres, et puis, il est puissant ! Un Quickenning de 5'000 ans c'est rare.

- Inconnu : Peut-être, on pourrait voir ça quand on les combattra, on tuera le plus fort, ça te va ? De toute façon, celui qui survivra souffrira assez pour deux, d'ailleurs tu me laisseras le perdant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant tout l'entretien, il était resté dans la pénombre. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, à ce moment un rayon de soleil perça entre les nuages. Si un Guetteur avait été en poste sur la Tour Eiffel à cet instant là, il l'aurait peut-être reconnu, il existait quelques gravures de lui, ou il aurait pris en photo un rendez-vous de Franck Parker.

Malheureusement, le Guetteur de Parker n'était pas en poste actuellement et son remplaçant avait disparu. Inconnu n'en avait plus depuis sa mort (?), plus exactement depuis qu'il avait fait croire à sa mort.

Dans ses yeux, on pouvait encore voir la haine qui l'habitait quand il parlait de ce couple infernal, mais surtout, ce qui glaçait le sang, c'était son regard quand il s'imaginait en train de décapiter Méthos…


	7. 2:2 Du côté des Guetteurs

**_Chapitre 2 : Du côté des Guetteurs._**

**Au même moment, Q.G. des Guetteurs**

Un bureau au mobilier du XVIIIème siècle, dans un château qui appartient aux Guetteurs depuis à peine 500 ans, rénové tous les siècles. En fait, un comte de l'époque, richissime, avait été engagé dans l'ordre et le leur avait légué à sa mort. Les héritiers n'avaient rien dit, et pour cause, il n'en avait laissé aucun.

Paul de Montreuil, même s'il était un garçon moderne adorait son nouveau bureau. Les anciens directeurs avaient pour habitude de le refaire, lui, il voulait le restaurer tel que Tania le lui avait décrit quelques années plus tôt. Elle l'avait vu dans un style Louis XV qui, sans être très original l'avait toujours fasciné, c'est le propre d'un historien de l'art, spécialisé dans l'époque moderne. Il ne s'accorderait le droit de poser que quelques éléments du XXème siècle, son éternel ordinateur et ses éléments, juste histoire de choquer ses visiteurs. Le seul autre objet qui rappellerait que l'on était pas au XVIIIème siècle serait le Picasso qui ornerait bientôt le mur de gauche. Cette évocation fit sourire Paul, il imaginait déjà la tête des vieux barbons de l'Ordre qui étaient réfractaires au changement, et qui seraient volontiers restés bloqués sur le XIXème siècle, à l'image des sociétés savantes qui s'étaient développées à cette époque. Tania était assise sur le bureau, ils parlaient depuis un moment mais elle n'osait pas aborder le problème. Bien sûr, il était au courant mais c'était un sujet difficile à aborder. Elle se décida enfin à se jeter à l'eau :

- Tania : Il faut qu'on en parle

- Paul : Je donne mes informations d'abord ou c'est toi ?

- Tania : On sait tous les deux que Parker est à Paris, maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a fait depuis son arrivée.

La conversation était lancée. Ce n'était pas qu'ils découvraient le sujet, mais, leur projet était risqué. Il leur fallait fignoler et vérifier tous les éléments du plan.

- Paul : Je ne sais plus rien depuis ton arrivée, il nous a semé, enfin, pas exactement, on a perdu son Guetteur.

- Tania : il n'est pas au courant pour les Guetteurs, au moins ?

- Paul : non, d'après Victoria, il devait avoir un rendez-vous et il a voulu semer tout suiveur éventuel, il est assez parano. Tu le connais, il a toujours peur qu'on découvre ses secrets ! Enfin, elle sera là demain soir et tu discuteras avec elle, d'ici là son remplaçant aura sans doute reparu.

Tania se leva et traversa le bureau. Elle se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque et y prit l'ouvrage dont elle avait besoin. Cet ouvrage, un inconnu aurait pensé, comme MacLeod quand il avait eu sa première chronique en main, que c'était un livre de mythologie. En fait, il s'agissait d'une chronique qui parlait en l'occurrence de Parker, qui résumait les dernières années de sa vie.

- Tania : Il n'a pas chômé depuis 10 ans, d'après ce que je vois, c'est au rythme de 1 par an, même plus, qu'il décapite les Immortels.

- Paul : Et encore, on ne le suit qu'épisodiquement, il est trop méfiant pour qu'on ne le lâche pas, tu imagines s'il découvrait notre existence ?

Tania : Oui, il vous détruirait jusqu'au dernier.

Elle était déterminée, elle protègerait "ses" Guetteurs. Enfin, pas les siens à proprement parler mais elle connaissait l'organisation depuis longtemps, et la famille de Paul depuis plusieurs générations.

Pour être précis, au début du siècle, elle avait même été amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Juste une passade mais ils étaient restés amis, et, depuis, elle s'arrangeait pour qu'ils soient régulièrement à la tête des Guetteurs. Ils étaient censés et cela évitait que trop de monde soit au courant des liens entre les Guetteurs et quelques Immortels. Et puis, elle était la dépositaire des secrets de l'Ordre, il valait mieux qu'elle s'entende avec leur chef !

- Paul : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu comptes réellement impliquer MacLeod dans cette histoire ?

- Tania : Oui, c'est le plus qualifié, il connaît les Guetteurs, Méthos, et il respecte les règles, un peu trop à mon goût, mais il est gentil, et puis, il est curieux, on ne pourra pas se débarrasser facilement de lui, autant l'impliquer.

Paul la regardait. Cette Immortelle qui avait séduit son aïeul le fascinait. Elle avait quelque chose, non seulement un mystère, mais aussi, et surtout, une force faite de douceur, elle était l'opposé de Parker. Si lui essayait de blesser les âmes, elle tentait de les guérir. C'était une amie, et il lui faisait confiance. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle pouvait tuer, il y avait en elle une violence contenue, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle voulait protéger des amis et celui qu'elle aimait.

- Paul : Je te l'accorde, mais il faudra que tu sois prudente, ne lui dis pas tout, il risquerait de se braquer.

- Tania : Et toi, tu comptes contacter Dawson ?

- Paul, il parut soudain très gêné : oui et non, je vais le mettre sur l'affaire Parker et lui demander de contacter MacLeod, ils seront impliqué et on pourra ensuite leur dire toute la vérité. C'est la meilleure solution, à mon avis. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Tania : Moi, je vais renouer avec Mac, je rentrerai comme ça dans leur groupe.

Ils avaient prévu ce plan de longue date, ils avaient commencer à le préparer lors de la réapparition de Parker, mais, en réalité, tout c'était mis en place avec Horton. Il avait, involontairement, fait se rencontrer MacLeod, un protégé de Darius, Tania le regretterait toute sa vie, et Joe, l'un des rares Guetteurs à ne pas s'en tenir seulement à la lettre du règlement. Enfin, la rencontre entre Mac et Méthos avait eu lieu.

Tania avait eu très peur, à la base c'était Darius qui devait les présenter, lorsque Méthos aurait été prêt à se lier à des Immortels. Enfin, Horton ainsi que la "guerre" entre Immortels et Guetteurs provoquée par Jacob Galati avaient ramené la présence des Gardiens, ils s'étaient endormis, comme les Guetteurs. Maintenant, elle leur avait redonné leur pouvoir et ils étaient actifs, il leur manquait un chef, un **bon** chef.

- Paul : Tu m'appelles dès que tu les as rencontré et tu me racontes tout, je m'occupe de Méthos, j'aimerais le rencontrer avant qu'on commence cette histoire, je vais le convoquer pour ce soir, je suis curieux de voir le plus vieux des Immortels.

- Tania : Très bien, après tout, il vaut mieux pour l'instant qu'il ne sache rien, il découvrira assez tôt qu'on a affaire à Parker.

Il se rapprochèrent, elle lui posa un baiser sur le front, avec la tendresse d'une mère.

**Paul et Joe, une rencontre... intéressante**

Joe était passé pour remettre son rapport sur Mac, il racontait ce qui était important, aujourd'hui, un combat. Il avait rencontré le nouveau patron qui l'avait amené dans le parc. C'était très bizarre de se balader dans le parc avec lui. Joe n'avait pas encore deviné que ce n'était pas une promenade, mais qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Paul : Dawson, dîtes-moi, vous êtes bien ami avec MacLeod ?

- Joe : Oui, mais ce n'est plus un secret depuis longtemps, vous m'avez convoqué pour me faire des reproches, sur mon manquement au règlement ? Joe sentait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon mais, après tout, nouveau patron égale nouvelles méthodes !

- Paul : non, en fait, je voudrai que vous lui demandiez un service, d'ami.

- Joe : il n'est pas employé par nos services que je sache. Enfin, je peux toujours essayer, mais je vous préviens, il n'aime pas vraiment l'Ordre.

- Paul : c'est un peu délicat. On a remarqué ces derniers temps un Immortel qui avait un comportement dangereux. Il a tué trois Immortels cette année et, d'après son dossier il a à peine 10 ans d'immortalité derrière lui et on n'a signalé aucun Maître important pour lui, pourtant, il a réussi à vaincre des hommes extrêmement puissants.

Paul et Joe s'étaient éloignée du bâtiment. Le parc était magnifique. Il y avait bien entendu quelques saules au bout des allées, cela faisait des années que l'Ordre veillait à les garder. Au centre du parc, on remarquait trois vieux chênes. Le premier avait été planté lors de la construction du château, il y avait 300 ans. Bien sûr, il était mort depuis un siècle, mais il avait été remplacé, et son "fils" trônait encore au centre du parc. Les deux autres avaient été mis là il y avait maintenant 70 ans.

En fait, depuis trois siècles, le centre du parc était toujours occupé par trois magnifiques chênes. En été, quand certains Guetteurs venaient avec leurs enfants, ceux qui prendraient leur place quand eux ne pourraient plus travailler, on entendait des rires cristallins.

- Joe : Où voulez vous en venir, s'il doit être le Dernier, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est pourtant vous qui ne supportez pas les interventions des Guetteurs. Je me rappelle que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez accusé de trahir nos principes.

- Paul : Mon problème, c'est que ce type ne fait pas dans le détail. Il a désobéit aux règles plusieurs fois en utilisant des armes ou des explosifs pour atteindre son adversaire, sans se préoccuper des humains qui étaient autour. La dernière fois, j'ai même cru qu'il avait découvert notre existence.

- Joe : Vous voulez quoi, que je demande à Mac de s'en débarrasser pour nous ?

Tout en discutant, ils s'étaient rapprochés du centre du parc, au centre exact, à ce qu'il semblait, on découvrait ce qui paraissait être, un cadran solaire, mais c'était idiot, entre des arbres, le soleil ne passait pas ! Paul semblait assez embarrassé et, pendant un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux. Joe regardait, curieux, ce nouveau chef qui leur avait été imposé par le haut conseil de l'Ordre. Enfin, Paul se décida à exprimer sa pensée :

- Paul : J'aimerai savoir, avant tout, si ce type est celui que l'on croit. Il peut avoir changé de nom plusieurs fois, il n'y a sans doute pas que Méthos que l'on arrive pas à identifier. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être lui, Méthos.

En disant cela, Paul avait tenté de déceler chez Joe, un mouvement furtif, qui aurait montré son inquiétude de voir le secret d'Adam Pearson découvert, mais non, il n'avait même pas tiqué. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Joe : Pourquoi faire intervenir un Immortel, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a ce genre de doute.

- Paul : D'habitude, l'Immortel en question, n'est pas un sanguinaire. Je vais être honnête, j'ai l'impression que si on n'est pas plus prudent que d'habitude, il va découvrir notre existence et il m'a l'air capable de tous nous détruire. D'après ce que je sais de son dossier, il n'a aucun sens moral.

- Joe : Écoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, comment s'appelle-t-il, votre Immortel ?

- Paul : Franck Parker, je vous passerai son dossier.

- Joe : J'aimerai aussi faire la connaissance de son Guetteur, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, il pourra peut-être m'en dire un peu plus que ce qu'il a écrit, des petits détails qu'il n'a pas pensé à consigner.

- Paul : D'accord, mais restez discret. Ma démarche ne veut pas dire que j'approuve que vous fréquentiez un Immortel, ne l'oubliez pas.

Paul ouvrit la sacoche qu'il avait avec lui et donna à Joe un petit dossier dans lequel était mentionné tout ce que les Guetteurs savaient sur Parker. Il prit aussi une feuille sur laquelle il griffonna quelques mots :

- Voilà, vous avez aussi les coordonnées de son Guetteur, elle s'appelle Victoria Mendès.

Marchant, ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Paul remonta les trois marches de granit de l'entrée du château.

- Paul : Je vous quitte, j'ai un autre rendez-vous. Merci de vous renseigner et prévenez moi dès que vous savez quelque chose.

Paul entra et disparu dans le couloir. Joe décida qu'il était temps de partir, surtout s'il voulait voir Mac. Au moment de sortir, il croisa Adam :

- Joe : Salut, que fais-tu là ?

- Adam : J'ai rendez-vous avec notre nouveau patron, il trouve à redire sur mes rapports.

Joe le regarda curieusement, durant un instant il ne sut que dire. Puis, il ajouta :

- Joe : Ha, toi aussi !

- Adam : Tu veux dire qu'il t'a convoqué pour la même raison ?

- Joe : Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle plus tard, on se voit demain et on échange nos infos.

Joe quitta le Q.G. mais, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Après tout, ce n'est pas cet-après midi qu'ils trouveraient ce Parker.


	8. 2:3 Tania

_**Chapitre 3 : Tania.**_

Comme il faisait encore beau quand il arriva à Paris, Joe décida de s'asseoir à une terrasse de café et d'observer un peu les passants, ça le changerait des Immortels.

Un couple d'amoureux, à la table voisine se tenait par la main. Il était trop loin pour les entendre, mais il pouvait deviner, à leur regard, que se murmuraient des mots doux. Joe se rappela avec nostalgie son premier amour, il avait 15 ans et elle s'appelait Mary.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un "couple" insolite. Un homme d'1,80 mètre qui tenait en laisse un tout petit chien, c'était plutôt cocasse, un type comme lui aurait dû avoir un boxer, pas un chihuahua ! Il commença alors à rêver, laissant ses pensées flotter autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un femme, une assez jolie brune, qui traversait la rue. Il la suivit un instant du regard.

Brusquement, il se leva, s'il voulait joindre Mac avant son rendez-vous avec Amanda, il ferait mieux de l'appeler rapidement.

Il rentra et, une fois au bar, il décrocha son téléphone :

- Salut Mac, c'est Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?

- Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

- J'aurais un service à te demander. Voilà, un Immortel serait en train de briser les règles, et mon nouveau patron craint pour la sécurité de ses hommes. J'aimerais que tu vois son dossier et que tu me dises si tu le connais.

- OK, on se retrouve demain matin, 8 h. Je te laisse, Amanda risque de s'impatienter.

Duncan raccrocha et fila pour son rendez-vous. Connaissant Amanda, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit à l'heure.

Joe pensa, au moment où il raccrochait, qu'il aurait dû insister plus, Mac pouvait être en danger, ce Parker pouvait l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite de cette affaire. Et, surtout, l'impression que Montreuil ne lui avait pas tout dit, c'était curieux qu'il ait convoqué aussi Adam.

**Le lendemain, 7h30, Péniche**

Duncan rentrait se changer avant d'aller retrouver Joe. En s'approchant de sa "maison", il sentit une présence et sortit son épée. Au pied de la péniche, dans la brume du matin, il vit une forme qui en fit autant et se mit en garde. Elle l'attaqua et Duncan dû parer. Quelle surprise, son adversaire était très doué ! Il pensa à l'Immortel dont Joe lui avait parlé. Ils commencèrent à se battre, et il n'arrivait pas à le désarmer. Vraiment, il avait quelqu'un de plus habile en face de lui. Cette pensée lui fit perdre, durant un instant, sa concentration. Son adversaire en profita pour le faire tomber, un coup dans le tibia c'est toujours très efficace, et posa la lame de son épée sur sa gorge.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil transperça les nuages et, lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui, il découvrit le visage de son adversaire.

Une jeune femme lui souriait, détendue. Quand il l'eut reconnue il fut soulagé, il allait vivre encore un jour. Par contre, il devrait dorénavant se méfier plus d'elle, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais affrontée et, il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi adroite.

- Bonjour, Duncan, comment vas-tu ?

- Tania, quel plaisir ! Pourquoi ne pas t'être fait connaître ?

- Je voulais juste te tester, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, presque une centaine d'années.

---------------------- 

_Pub de Dunkled, Écosse, 1853_

_Deux hommes étaient en train de se battre. Comme par hasard, l'un était Anglais, l'autre Écossais. Ils se battaient pour un détail, comme souvent, ou pour être exact, à cause d'une provocation. _

_En buvant son verre l'Anglais avait trinqué à la reine Victoria, il devait s'ennuyer et il cherchait un prétexte pour provoquer un conflit. Son voisin s'était levé et l'avait frappé. Alors que les autres clients allaient s'en mêler, un inconnu, il portait un capuchon et on ne voyait pas son visage, s'était approché. Il commençait à vouloir s'interposer quand il avait sentit la présence d'un autre Immortel et un homme était entré. _

_Le nouveau venu, comprenant ce qui se passait, avait voulu intervenir. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. L'encapuchonné avait envoyé son poing dans la figure d'un des adversaires puis, se retournant, avait abattu l'autre par un fauchage du pied. Dans son mouvement, le capuchon était tombé et avait laissé apparaître un charmant visage féminin. Une fois ses deux adversaires assommés, elle s'était approchée de Mac, c'était lui, en lui tendant la main :_

_- Enchantée, je m'appelle Tania Wood et vous êtes ?_

_- Duncan MacLeod, du clan des MacLeod._

_- Écossais, hein ? J'espère que vous êtes moins belliqueux que votre compatriote étalé par terre, je n'ai aucune envie de vous trancher la tête._

_- Mac éclata de rire : Je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous combattre Tania, je préfère vous offrir un verre. D'où venez vous ? demanda notre curieux d'Écossais en s'approchant du comptoir._

_- Aspen , en Amérique, j'en suis partie il y aune cinquantaine d'années_

_De ce jour, ils étaient devenus amis. Même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, une camaraderie était née après quelques bagarres du genre de celle qu'il l'avait vu stopper lors de leur première rencontre. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir, c'était son âge._

_Quand on sentait la force de son Quickenning on se doutait qu'elle avait vécu longtemps. Depuis qu'il connaissait Méthos, il s'était d'ailleurs dit qu'elle devait être presque aussi âgée que lui. _

----------------------

Ils étaient tous les deux installés sur les fauteuils de la péniche et, après avoir un moment évoqué le passé, Mac finit par se décider à demander :

- Duncan : Est-ce que tu me fais une simple visite de politesse, non pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, mais, j'ai un rendez-vous et je suis déjà en retard ?

- Tania : Pas vraiment, je voulais te demander un service.

- Duncan : A quel propos ?

- Tania : Tu te rappelles que quand on s'est rencontré, je t'ai dis que je venais d'Aspen ?

- Duncan : Et ?

- Tania : En fait, j'étais, et je suis toujours, poursuivie par un Immortel du nom de Jonathan Parker. Pour dire la vérité, il me poursuit comme ça depuis de nombreux siècles. Je venais réellement d'Aspen, mais ce n'avait été qu'un arrêt dans ma fuite.

Duncan repensa, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, à l'Immortel dont lui avait parlé Joe et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom :

- Duncan : Tu es sûre qu'il est à Paris ?

- Tania : Oui, il laisse toujours une trace là où il va. En général, des corps d'Immortels.

- Duncan : Justement, le rendez-vous dont je t'ai parlé est avec un ami qui, devait me parler d'un Immortel qui cause des ravages depuis quelques temps, il craint pour la sécurité des Mortels qu'il pourrait trouver sur son chemin.

- Tania : Tu lui as dis pour nous ?

Duncan était ennuyé d'avoir à parler des Guetteurs, il le ferait sans doute, mais pas sans en avoir d'abord discuté avec Joe.

Duncan : Il m'a vu mourir à l'époque où je combattais Kallas. J'ai dû tout lui avouer. De plus, maintenant, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, on peut lui faire confiance.

Exactement ce que Tania attendait. Elle se leva, en disant :

- Bon eh bien, allons le voir !


	9. 2:4 Les Gardiens

Et voilà, de retour dans le présent après 3 chapitres qui ne vous ont montré que quelques relations entre des personnages étranges.

**_Chapitre 4 : Les Gardiens  
_**

**Retour à l'appartement de Méthos, juste après que Tania aie raccroché.**

- Joe : Paul de Montreuil, le nouveau chef ?

- Tania : non, le nouveau roi de France !

- Joe : Tu connais notre patron, il t'appelle ?

- Méthos : Et dire que j'ai passé un après-midi à essayer de le convaincre que de fréquenter MacLeod n'était pas répréhensible !

- Duncan : De quoi t'a-t-il parlé exactement ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Guetteur ?

- Tania : Je pense que je vais reprendre un peu avant. J'ai rencontré un aïeul de Paul après mon retour d'Écosse. C'était un jeune homme admirable. À l'époque, je connaissais déjà l'existence des Guetteurs et j'y avais mes entrées. Donc, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il soit recruté. J'ai été la marraine de son fils, et je suis restée une amie de la famille, comme une tante ou une protectrice.

Durant un instant, elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans les souvenirs d'une période heureuse et pourtant si lointaine. Le jeune homme admirable était mort à l'âge de 75 ans. Elle l'avait vu vieillir et, pourtant, elle avait agit jusqu'à la fin comme une mère, une conseillère.

- Méthos : C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui, tu as dû t'arranger pour qu'il n'y ai aucune trace de lui dans les registres.

Il fulminait, surtout à l'idée qu'il c'était fait avoir. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Montreuil connaissait son secret.

- Duncan : Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer cette histoire de Parker ? J'ai l'impression que Montreuil et toi vous êtes arrangés pour nous impliqués, alors, maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu sais. Il avait plutôt l'air mécontent, mais, il s'était fait manipuler, il fallait le comprendre.

- Tania : D'accord.

Elle commença alors à raconter une longue histoire, qui remontait à loin dans le passé. Elle n'avait pas encore l'intention de tout avouer, mais, il y avait eu un tournant dans sa lutte avec son ennemi, et elle comptait commencer par ça. Elle dit s'appeler en réalité Olwen Penkawr, mais, elle avait eu ce nom si longtemps que c'était presque la vérité et, en voyant la réaction de Méthos, elle comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Leur histoire à tous deux, ils ne pouvaient pas encore l'avouer, cela eut été beaucoup trop dangereux pour leurs amis.

_**Bretagne, 620 - 660**_

_Donc, elle s'appelait Olwen et était la fille adoptive, du moins le crut-elle d'un dénommé Yspaddadden et elle était née dans les années 620 en Bretagne. _

_À l'âge de 30 ans, Yspa l'avait tuée. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était Immortelle. Non seulement cela, mais en plus elle était sa prisonnière car ce n'était pas une fille mais une compagne qu'il désirait. À cette époque, et Yspa faisait semblant de l'ignorer, Olwen aimait déjà un jeune prince, un neveu d'Arthur, qui avait pour nom Kulhwch, dont la forme francisée que je préfère utiliser est Kilourh. Elle espéra longtemps qu'il viendrait la délivrer, mais, 10 ans passèrent et elle était toujours enfermée._

_Durant toutes ces années, elle se perfectionna à l'épée. Yspaddadden insistait, tellement il était sûr de sa force, pour qu'elle progresse et puis, l'espoir de pouvoir fuir s'étiolant chaque jour un peu plus, elle s'était résignée. Elle avait donc appris à se battre, espérant qu'un jour elle pourrait le tuer._

_Un jour, pourtant, elle sentit la présence d'un Immortel qui ne pouvait être Yspaddadden puisqu'elle la reconnaissait. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la cour, elle reconnut Kilourh et se précipita sur lui. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il s'appelait en réalité Méthos, qu'il n'était pas neveu d'Arthur mais un de ses amis, il l'avait aidé dans des circonstances sur lesquelles il n'avait pas le temps de revenir. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle était Immortelle mais avait conclu, à l'époque de sa disparition qu'elle n'avait simplement plus envie de le voir et, à son âge, il n'aimait pas poursuivre les jolies filles. Il y avait quelques jours, il avait découvert par hasard qu'elle était vivante et prisonnière dans le château d'un des ennemis d'Arthur. Il avait donc renoncé à sa vieille habitude et décidé d'intervenir._

_Ils en étaient là lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'un nouveau venu était arrivé. Méthos eu juste le temps de se retourner pour parer l'attaque de son adversaire. Le combat dura un long moment, Olwen était terrorisée à l'idée que Méthos puisse mourir, mais, elle avait retenu les règles qui lui avaient été enseignées et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Méthos allait perdre quand, soudain, il utilisa une parade qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il allait lui apprendre plus tard, désarma Yspa et le décapita. Tous deux rejoignirent Arthur et la légende raconte qu'ils se marièrent enfin après ces épreuves et qu'ils restèrent fidèles l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours._

- Tania : Cette histoire est encore racontée en Bretagne et même en Écosse et en Irlande. Mais, ce que ne raconte pas la légende c'est que nous avons dû fuir lorsque, une cinquantaine d'années plus tard, au début du VIIIème siècle, nous, nous trouvâmes face à face avec Yspa. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons découvert son pouvoir. Maintenant, vous connaissez la partie la plus importante de l'histoire.

- Méthos, il était pressé de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Tania : Il se fait tard, on pourrait peut-être se retrouver demain matin chez Joe pour mettre un plan d'action au point. De toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir.

- Joe : Pourquoi chez moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Méthos : Tu viens juste de recevoir une livraison de bières. Et puis, c'est plus simple pour que les Guetteurs puissent te joindre, non ?

- Tania : Surtout, c'est la seule adresse où les Guetteurs peuvent aller. Et, justement, nous allons avoir besoin d'un quartier général fiable.

- Joe : Vu comme ça, je suis d'accord, mais, toi (il regardait Méthos, une lueur amusée dans le regard), ne comptes pas boire à l'œil !

La tension qui s'était accumulée durant cette fin de soirée, retomba brusquement et tous éclatèrent de rire. Tania observa Méthos une seconde et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait lancé cette histoire de bière que pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il devait tenir à ses amis, et il risquait de lui faire une scène parce qu'elle les avait mêlés à tout ça.

Joe et Mac étaient partis depuis une heure. Tania et Méthos avaient discuté du passé.

- Tania : Je suis désolée de les avoir mêlé à tout ça, mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Joe est le Guetteur dont j'ai besoin pour les Gardiens et MacLeod sera peut-être le dernier d'entre nous. Sans compter qu'Yspa t'en veux autant qu'à moi. Connaissant Duncan, si tu as des problèmes il va s'en mêler.

- Méthos : Je suis au courant. Je crois aussi qu'on a une chance de les battre si on n'est pas seuls. Par contre, tu as eu raison de ne pas tout leur raconter. Mac ne serait pas d'accord s'il découvrait qu'elle est la seule solution pour battre nos ennemis.

Il la regarda, une lueur coquine dans les yeux et ajouta une proposition qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser, depuis plusieurs millénaires :

- Si on allait se coucher, on va devoir se lever tôt demain.

**Bar de Joe, le 18 avril 2002, 10 h.**

Méthos faisait un peu la tête, il n'aimait pas se lever le matin. Mais, il ne râlait pas. Tania l'avait réveillé en douceur et, sa première vision de la journée ayant été le visage de celle qu'il aimait, il s'était mis debout. Et puis, il était responsable des crimes d'Yspa et de son complice.

- Tania : Hier soir, j'ai omis de vous dire deux choses. La première, c'est que même si c'est Yspa qui a tué ce Guetteur, rien ne prouve qu'il ait su à qui il avait affaire. D'ailleurs, pour nous en assurer, Duncan et Méthos, vous aller vérifier sur le terrain s'il n'y a pas un indice qui puisse nous donner les motifs de ce crime.

- Joe : Des hommes à nous ont déjà vérifié !

- Tania : Je sais mais quelques chose a pu vous échapper.

- Duncan : Et la deuxième chose que tu ne nous a pas dîtes c'est ?

- Tania : C'est qu'Yspa a un complice. Les rapports font état d'un inconnu avec qui il avait rendez-vous. J'ai ma petite idée sur son identité mais, t'en que je n'ai pas de preuves je préfère me taire.

- Joe : Pendant que Mac et Méthos vont sur le terrain, je vais voir au Q.G. si je peux obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

- Tania : Non, en fait, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Paul a décrété les mesures d'urgences et, il a décidé que seuls des Gardiens avaient le droit de sortir. Eux, au moins, ils ont le droit d'intervenir.

- Duncan : Ils sont combien ?

- Joe : 12.

- Tania : En fait, leur chef est mort ils sont donc 11 mais, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai suggéré que tu le remplaces.

- Joe : Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ?

- Tania : Tu as le profil idéal. Tu es honnête, tu as déjà commandé des sections des Guetteurs et tu as des liens avec les Immortels. Et surtout, le plus important, c'est que tu connais Méthos, c'est un atout pour les Gardiens.

- Joe : J'ai le choix ?

- Tania : Ça ou le chômage. Tu as enfreins tant de règles que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis au sein de l'Ordre. Si tu acceptes ce poste, le seul à qui tu auras des comptes à rendre ce sera Paul. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Joe : Je commence quand ?

- Tania : Ton bras droit, qui est aussi le Guetteur d'Yspa ne devrait pas tarder. Elle s'appelle Victoria Mendès, vous devriez vous entendre. D'ailleurs, nous allons convoquer les Gardiens ici et nous partager les tâches. Ce que je veux, c'est que tous les Immortels qui sont dans le coin soient surveillés. Si jamais un de nos ennemis prend contact avec eux, on sera tout de suite au courant. Duncan, Méthos, vous, vous allez sur le terrain.


	10. 2:5 Où les combats commencent

**_Chapitre 5 : Où les combats commencent. (et il serait temps !)  
_**

**Un peu plus tard, même endroit.**

Il y avait 13 personnes dans la pièce. Tania se tenait en retrait et observait la scène. Victoria et Joe étaient côtes à côtes. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, tous les deux s'étaient entendus sur la conduite à tenir. Ils avaient décidé de former des duos, six Immortels seraient ainsi surveillés sans arrêt. Les seuls qui n'auraient personne seraient Mac et Méthos.

Parmi les Gardiens, il y avait un Anglais, Édouard Middle, un Allemand, Frantz Hein, ainsi que Jenny Lespy et Gérard Leblanc. Les deux premiers étaient chargés de la surveillance de Cassandra qui avait été repérée à Orléans, les deux autres de celle d'Amanda, elle risquait de détester cette idée. Il restait un Chinois, Li Hong, qui était justement chargé de la surveillance d'un très jeune Immortel chinois qui venait d'arriver à Paris, Shen Pa. Joe avait désigné une Américaine, Taylor Martins pour travailler avec lui. Il restait un Indien, Penh Christies et une Russe, Christina Pretrovka qui surveillaient Kenneth, un Immortel mort vers 8 ans, il y avait environ 800 ans, enfin deux Chiliennes, veillaient sur un vieil Immortel qui vivait reclus dans un monastère aux abords de Paris.

Une fois la répartition des tâches effectuées, ils se quittèrent avec l'intention de se revoir le soir même, pour un rapport circonstancié et, surtout, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Une fois que le conseil fut parti, il ne resta plus que Victoria et Joe. Ils s'entendirent pour qu'elle continue la surveillance d'Yspa, à la seule condition qu'il la tienne informé toutes les heures. Il faudrait sans doute lui adjoindre quelqu'un, Joe ne pouvant pas la soutenir.

Pendant ce temps, Joe comptait découvrir s'il y avait une manière de tuer Yspa. Il était persuadé que Méthos et Tania leur cachaient quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à leur histoire. Bien sûr, il devait y avoir un fond de vérité, mais, Tania était sans doute beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle le leur avait avoué. Surtout, depuis qu'il connaissait Méthos, il avait appris à ne jamais se fier à ce qu'il leur racontait. Donc, le plus urgent, à son avis, était d'aller voir les vieilles chroniques et d'essayer de découvrir qui était cet Yspaddadden. Peut-être découvrirait-il, en même temps, qui était cet Inconnu qui était son allié.

Au moment où il sortait, le téléphone sonna.

- Bonjour M. Dawson, je m'appelle Marcus. Je viens de recevoir l'ordre de rentrer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de grave, mais il y a un Immortel qui vient de tuer un des nôtres alors, par mesure de précaution, on a tous l'ordre de rentrer.

- M. si je vous ai appelé c'est parce que je viens de voir un type que l'on croyait mort, je voulais absolument que vous le sachiez, au cas où…

- Qui est-ce ?

Quand il entendit le nom de la personne en question, Joe devint pâle. Il comprit aussitôt que c'était le mystérieux allié d'Yspaddadden. Dans ce cas, ils avaient vraiment un très gros problème.

Il prit son manteau et se précipita, autant que ses jambes le lui permettaient, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Duncan et Méthos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et dire que cet Inconnu était un de leurs ennemis les plus farouches.

En montant dans sa voiture, Joe réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas Yspa qui avait tué le Guetteur mais l'autre. Dans ce cas, il fallait faire vite, ses amis étaient sûrement en danger.

**Un terrain vague, au même moment.**

Duncan et Méthos avaient passé au peigne fin toute la zone où l'on avait retrouvé le corps du Guetteur. Pas le plus petit indice en vue. De plus, le soleil était en train de se coucher et, ils en avaient assez d'être accroupis au dessus de la terre battue.

- Duncan : On s'arrête là, on ne va bientôt plus y voir de toute façon ?

Méthos était un peu plus loin. Mac commença à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

- Méthos : Après tout, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à voir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Un rayon du soleil couchant avait fait briller quelque chose au sol. Méthos s'approcha et ramassa l'objet qu'il avait repéré.

- Duncan : Tu en fais une tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

- Méthos : C'est un peu ça, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

Duncan, inquiet, s'approcha. Il était rare que Méthos ai l'air aussi inquiet, notamment pour un simple objet trouvé sur le sol. Il regarda l'objet que Méthos tenait dans sa main. C'était une broche en argent, en forme de scarabée, ornée, en son centre, d'une émeraude. Ce n'était pas tant la broche que la tête que faisait Méthos qui l'intrigua. Il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et rassuré. Je sais que cela peut paraître paradoxal mais, pour tout dire, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de la véracité de sa plus grande crainte.

Brusquement, Méthos se redressa, il venait de sentir quelqu'un. Un instant plus tard, Duncan ressentit aussi la présence de l'un des leurs. Durant un moment, ils ne se retournèrent pas. Méthos savait déjà de qui il s'agissait et, il espérait, contre toute attente, que s'il fermait les yeux il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il retenait Mac pour l'empêcher de découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

Méthos savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre une décision et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il devait empêcher MacLeod de le tuer, ce n'était pas sa tâche, il avait quelque chose d'autre à accomplir. Malheureusement son ami se retourna et il ne put faire autrement que de l'imiter. Méthos vit alors, face à lui son plus terrible cauchemar.

Dans l'obscurité naissante, on ne pouvait que deviner le visage de leur nouvel adversaire. En un éclair, Duncan compris que ce n'était pas Yspa mais l'homme qui lui faisait face qui avait tué ce Guetteur. Il comprit aussi qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège et que l'autre les avait patiemment attendus.

Soudain, il se jeta sur eux, son épée déjà dégainée. Mac sortit la sienne et ils commencèrent à ce battre. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, il avait du mal à se défendre. Pendant un instant, Méthos cru même que la dernière heure de son ami était arrivée. MacLeod ne put qu'articuler ces mots :

- Alors, le mystérieux complice d'Yspaddadden, c'était toi !

- Hé oui, tu es content de me revoir j'espère ?

**Fin de la 2nde partie**

Moi, sadique ? Non. Et d'ailleurs, à votre avis, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ? Un homme, ou une femme, surgit du néant ? Un enfant maléfique ou un adulte perdu ? Bref, la troisième partie promet une petite surprise


	11. 3:1 Le retour du diable

_Partie 03 - Les secrets révélés_

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication. Je suis prise par mon concours et donc, vraiment, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, surtout que j'ai commencé plusieurs fics. Enfin, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, voici une nouvelle partie et son premier chapitre._

_Petit résumé : Un nouvel ennemi est apparu, Yspaddadden. Avec l'aide d'un mystérieux allié, il compte se débarrasser de Méthos et d'Olwen. Au moment où on commence, Duncan et Méthos sont aux prises avec Inconnu. Joe, qui vient d'être nommé Gardien, vient d'être prévenu et doit venir à leur secours. Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, Méthos (il se cache chez les Guetteurs sous le nom d'Adam Pearson) et les Guetteurs ne sont pas à moi mais à Panzer.  
Ceux qui sont à moi :  
Tania, Olwen : Immortelle, âgée.  
Yspaddadden (Parker) : Immortel, âgé, poursuivant Olwen et Méthos.  
Paul Montreuil : nouveau patron des Guetteurs.  
Victoria Mendès, Guetteur de Parker. Gardienne.  
Les Gardiens : ils sont douze et Joe est leur chef.  
De nombreux autres personnages, Gardiens, Guetteurs et Immortels et même Mortels interviennent durant cet épisode. Je les présenterais au fur et à mesure, sinon, où serait la surprise !  
_

* * *

**_1 – Le retour du diable_**

- Duncan : Alors, le mystérieux complice d'Yspaddadden, c'était toi !

- Inconnu : Hé oui, tu es content de me revoir j'espère ?

Durant un instant, le combat cessa. Incrédule, Duncan regardait fixement Kronos. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir décapité dans un entrepôt bordelais presque 4 ans auparavant. C'était impossible qu'il soit là, en face de lui ! Pourtant, le fait est que l'un de ses adversaires les plus redoutables, un assassin qui sévissait déjà à l'Âge de Bronze, le toisait, heureux de l'effet produit par son entrée en scène.

Secouant la tête, Duncan se reprit rapidement, il serait toujours à temps d'expliquer ce mystère mais, seulement s'il ne se faisait pas tuer aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, ce répit avait permis à Kronos de préparer sa nouvelle attaque. Chacun se remit en garde et, le combat repris. Kronos se rendit maître de la situation. Chacune de ses attaques faisait reculer le Highlander, tant par leur vigueur et leur force que par la haine qu'il y mettait. Mac était en très mauvaise posture et il le savait, il explorait vainement toute les alternatives possibles à sa situation.

Impuissant, Méthos assistait à un combat dont la fin, inexorablement, signerait la mort de son ami, le premier depuis bien longtemps en qui il avait eu assez confiance pour avouer qui il était. Soudain, son ami tomba et Kronos, levant son instrument de mort, se prépara à l'achever.

Méthos se décida à dégainer et, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait révéler ses talents, bloqua la lame de l'assassin qui frôlait déjà la gorge de Duncan.

- Kronos : Enfin, je me demandais jusqu'à quand tu me laisserais faire

- Méthos : J'espérais qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre seul mais, je constate, ajouta-t-il se tournant vers Mac un sourire ironique aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice, que la surprise t'a fait perdre tes moyens.

Pendant ce court échange, Méthos avait légèrement tourné le dos à Kronos et ce dernier en profita pour attaquer. C'était justement ce qu'attendait Méthos qui fit un pas de côté et laissa passer son adversaire qui alla s'étaler de tout son long un mètre plus loin. Méthos ne souriait plus mais, bien concentré, il se préparait à un nouvel assaut. Il voulait tester sa force avant le combat qui s'annonçait et, le mieux pour cela était d'affronter son plus vieil ennemi.

Ils se regardèrent et, en silence convinrent de la suite. Chacun d'eux espérait pouvoir rapidement vaincre l'autre et, ainsi, prouver sa supériorité au combat. Dans leur esprit, c'était l'avenir de leur prochain affrontement qui se jouait ici et maintenant. De fait, aucun n'avait réellement envie de mourir.

Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en garde, prêts à l'attaque.

Kronos attaqua le premier, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce combat, il n'allait pas hésiter. Méthos s'écarta, encore une fois, décidément Kronos avait plus tendance à charger comme un taureau en furie qu'à penser son attaque, et en profita pour retirer son manteau afin d'être plus à l'aise. Kronos et retourna et attaqua une nouvelle fois.

Méthos, même si de le laisser ruer l'amusait beaucoup, se décida, enfin, à entrer dans le duel. Incrédule, Mac assistait à cet étrange balai dont son ami semblait parfaitement maîtriser les règles.

Il para le coup, abaissant sa lame assez rapidement pour empêcher le coup que son adversaire voulait lui porter au ventre de l'atteindre. Il força la lame à s'écarter de lui et rejeta le bras de son adversaire qui fut obligé de reculer pour éviter d'être blessé. Méthos en profita et attaqua, Kronos reculant toujours.

En regardant l'affrontement, Duncan se rendit rapidement compte que, si chacun d'entre eux voulait vaincre, il n'y avait pas de réelle envie de tuer, du moins pas au sens définitif du terme, qu'il s'agisse de Kronos ou de Méthos, ils paraissaient plus se tester qu'autre chose. Pour être exact, on aurait plutôt cru que Méthos donnait une leçon d'escrime à son ancien élève, comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant à qui il fallait encore apprendre certaines choses, telles que la patience et la concentration.

De fait, Méthos, le plus souvent, se contentait de parer. Il ne se décidait à attaquer que lorsque son adversaire, montrant des signes de faiblesse, faisait mine de vouloir s'arrêter. Alors, Méthos utilisait un de ces coups dont il avait seul le secret , et blessant légèrement Kronos, tantôt à la jambe, tantôt au bras, attendait la riposte de ce dernier. Le combat repartait alors de plus belle.

Très concentré au début, comme s'il voulait en finir rapidement, Méthos semblait maintenant s'amuser du désarroi de son adversaire.

En réalité, il s'amusait réellement car il avait rapidement acquis la certitude que, malgré ses progrès, il restait encore beaucoup à apprendre à Kronos. Mais, même s'il savourait ce combat, il allait bientôt faire nuit et il avait rendez-vous, il fallait donc en finir. Soudain, il avança son bras et Mac vit briller son épée dans l'un des derniers reflets du soleil couchant, et elle alla se planter droit dans le cœur de Kronos qui commençait à s'effondrer quand retentit un coup de feu.

Méthos redressa la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant. Mac se retourna et reconnu Joe qui tenait toujours son revolver à la main. Comme il commençait à faire noir, Joe n'avait pas remarqué la victoire de Méthos et il avait tiré, pensant sauver son ami. Surpris, il regardait la lame de Méthos, toujours plantée dans le corps de Kronos, il restait figé, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Joe s'approcha. Méthos, souriant toujours, récupéra son épée. Duncan et Joe observaient ses gestes, d'une lenteur calculée. Après tant d'années de souffrance, Méthos tenait son principal adversaire à sa merci et, une fois qu'il se serait approprié son Quickening, il ferait parti des plus puissants des Immortels, en plus d'en être le doyen. Malgré leur amitié pour lui, ils regardaient avec une certaine appréhension cet homme qui leur avait fait croire durant toutes ces années qu'il était un mauvais duelliste.

Mais, contre toute attente, il rangea son épée et tourna le dos au corps de son adversaire.

- Méthos : Si nous partions avant qu'il ne se réveille, je déteste me battre dans le noir, et, en plus, j'ai rendez-vous ?

Ses amis restèrent un moment incrédules. Méthos tenait Kronos à sa merci et il n'en profitait pas ! Dans quel monde vivaient-ils, ou plutôt, quel terrible secret cachait cette clémence, inhabituelle chez un homme tel que Méthos ?

Remarquant l'étonnement de ses amis, il ajouta :

- Non, je ne le tuerais pas aujourd'hui. Ce serait inutile, et même plus, ce serait extrêmement dangereux.

Le silence retomba sur le terrain vague, Joe et Duncan regardant Méthos comme s'il venait de dire une énormité, comment la mort d'un Immortel pouvait-elle être dangereuse ? Après tout, il serait hors course pour un moment, voire définitivement peut-être, encore qu'il soit déjà mort une fois au moins ! Joe se décida à parler :

- Bien sûr, tu ne nous expliqueras pas ce que tu veux dire ? Donne nous au moins un indice, je te préviens, on ne te lâchera pas tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas la vérité.

- Duncan : Toi qui est, soi-disant, si mauvais à l'épée, comment as tu pu vaincre un type que je n'ai même pas pu blesser ?

- Méthos : chaque chose en son temps. Je vous expliquerais tout, mais, je veux d'abord en parler à Olwen. C'est notre combat. Sans compter que c'est une très longue histoire et qu'il est trop tard pour la commencer aujourd'hui. Ce que je vous propose c'est de profiter de votre soirée et on se retrouve demain matin pour en parler d'accord ?

Les autres acquièrent. Méthos alla ramasser le scarabée qui lui avait échappé et regagna sa voiture. Il attendit néanmoins que ses amis soient partis avant de quitter le terrain vague, Kronos étant, du moins jusqu'à demain, hors d'état de nuire.

**Chez Olwen, le 19 avril, 7 h**

Quelques rayons de soleil passèrent entre les rideaux et la lumière joua un instant sur le visage de la belle endormie. Méthos, assis en face d'elle sur le bureau, regardait dormir celle qu'il aimait. Pour une fois, il s'était levé tôt. Les événements de la veille le tracassait et, il s'était plongé dans la bibliothèque d'Olwen pour se changer les idées. Il avait consacré quelques heures à relire des pages de son cher Marcus Tullius (Cicero) et tenait encore à la main le _pro milone_. Ses pensées le ramenèrent dans la république moribonde de César et Pompée, d'Antoine et Octavien puis en cette terrible journée.

**Rome, 52 avant Jésus-Christ**

_La journée avait été chaude, pour un mois de janvier. Marcus et lui (Quintus) avaient discuté durant des heures des problèmes politiques. Depuis novembre, Clodius, l'ennemi de Cicéron et Milon, son protégé, se battaient, au sens propre du terme, pour obtenir le pouvoir (chacun s'ingéniant à empêcher l'élection de l'autre !). Après une séance mouvementé au Sénat, Milon était parti, on ne savait trop pour où. La paix n'était peut-être pas sur la ville mais, au moins, la soirée allait être paisible._

_Un homme frappa à la porte et Tyron, le secrétaire de Marcus, vint annoncé un visiteur, Titus Annius Milone. Celui-ci venait se réfugier dans la maison palatine de Marcus car il avait, involontairement disait-il et en état de légitime défense, été contraint de tuer Clodius. Rome était en effervescence et réclamait la tête de l'assassin._

_Cicéron accepta de le défendre et, malgré un discours qui serait considéré comme un de ses plus grands, n'obtint pas la liberté de son client qui fut exilé._

_Même s'il était très conservateur, Méthos aimait beaucoup son vieil ami. Surtout, celui-ci l'avait aidé à rester à Rome quand il avait eu des problèmes avec César, même si, avec le temps, il se disait qu'il aurait dû quitter la Ville éternelle plus tôt. Encore que…_

_Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Marc-Antoine. Ils étaient devenus rapidement amis, malgré la désapprobation de Cicéron, et même, Méthos l'avait suivit en Égypte auprès de Cléopâtre. L'une de ses meilleures idées, il y avait retrouvé, pour quelques mois, sa chère Olwen. Ils s'étaient de nouveau séparés à la mort de la reine, Olwen l'Égyptienne étant captive de Rome et Quintus étant proscrit pour avoir suivit Antoine_.

_Olwen, ce seul nom le ramena au présent. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il ne put résister et alla l'embrasser…_

Durant un moment, il la garda dans ses bras. Il avait peur, s'il la reposait, qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme dans un rêve. Elle s'était rendormie. La déposant délicatement sur les oreillers, il se leva doucement et, une fois habillé, il sorti. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce matin il lui offrait les croissants au lit.

Lorsqu'il remonta, il fut légèrement déçu d'entendre la douche. Tant pis, pas de petit déjeuner au lit ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lança le café. Il avait peu dormi (mais c'était sa faute après tout) et il en rêvait. Olwen entra dans la cuisine, toute habillée. Au regard déçu que lui jeta Méthos, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours été très enfantin, mais, peut-être pensait-elle cela à cause de leur différence d'âge !

Au moment où elle s'asseyait, le téléphone sonna. Méthos décrocha. Il fit bien c'était Joe qui voulait absolument lui parler et qui, ne le trouvant pas chez lui, avait essayé chez Tania, il avait encore un peu de mal avec son vrai nom. Avec un regret évident, il se leva et se décida à aller le voir, peut-être aussi dans l'espoir d'obtenir une bière gratuite ?

- Méthos : on se retrouve cet après-midi chez Joe, comme cela on pourra commencer à répondre à leurs questions, les événements d'hier les ont perturbé, je crois.

- Olwen : d'accord mais, avant, je vais prévenir Paul, il faudrait que lui aussi entende toute l'histoire.

**Chez Olwen, 14h**

En sortant de chez elle, Olwen regarda des enfants s'amuser dans la cour. Un moment, elle s'imagina avec une famille. Elle aurait tellement aimé être mère !

Elle se souvint que, dans un passé lointain, Méthos et elle avaient adopté un enfant, trouvé au bord du chemin et dont la famille avait été massacré. Mais, leur vie étant perpétuellement en danger, ils n'avaient pas renouvelé l'expérience qui, d'ailleurs avait très mal tournée.

Se secouant pour s'extraire de ses sombres pensées, elle prit la direction du bar de Joe. Il allait maintenant lui falloir révéler son histoire.

**Bar de Joe, un peu plus tard**

Quand elle pénétra dans le bar, Méthos et Joe étaient déjà là. Elle avait juste téléphoné à Paul pour lui raconter les derniers événements et lui demander de passer, une fois les Guetteurs à l'abri.

Pour plus de sécurité, il avait fait transférer les archives dans les sous-sols du Q.G., sorte d'abri ignifugé dans lequel on ne rentrait qu'avec une combinaison de deux codes d'accès dont Olwen était l'un des gardiens. Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours prochains, les siècles de recherches et d'observation des Guetteurs seraient sauvés.

En refermant la porte après la fin des transports Paul se dit que, même s'il mourrait, l'œuvre millénaire des Guetteurs leur survivrait et raconterait à leurs descendants la formidable histoire de ces personnages qui, pour certains, avaient foulé la surface de la terre durant plusieurs milliers d'années. Sa plus grande crainte était que, si Yspa ou même Kronos, venait à découvrir l'existence de l'Ordre, ils détruisent tous leurs efforts.

Olwen s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar, il ne manquait plus de Duncan et elle pourrait commencer à raconter sa très longue histoire, depuis les terres de l'ancienne Égypte à cette folle poursuite, engagée presque 5000 ans plus tôt et qui semblait, après tant de malheurs, prête à se terminer.

- Olwen : Joe, tu pourrais nous servir quelques chose à boire en attendant. Peut-être pas un truc trop fort, mais au moins une bière, non ?

Malgré la tension qui l'habitait, Joe ne pu retenir un sourire. Entre Méthos et elle, il risquait d'avoir à reconstituer rapidement son stock tout neuf ! Après les avoir servi, il risqua une question qui le démangeait depuis la veille au soir et l'allusion de Méthos au fait qu'il devait la voir elle, avant de donner la moindre explication :

- Tu savais que Kronos aussi était vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix assurée, mais, rien ne confirmait cette assertion, si ce n'est un fort soupçon sachant que Méthos n'avait, quant à lui, guère paru surprit ! D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui répondit :

- Nous étions tous les deux au courant, et, nous en avons discuté, nous allons tout vous raconter à Mac et à toi.

- Joe : mais, est-ce réellement un secret si terrible que vous n'en ayez jamais rien dit ?

Olwen le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Au début, ils avaient gardé leur secret pour préserver la mémoire d'un ami, coupable d'une terrible erreur. Puis, ils avaient fini par s'habituer à œuvrer en secret pour empêcher leurs deux ennemis acharnés de trop nuire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en passe de tout révéler, ils se demandaient, un peu, s'ils ne trahissaient pas ce même ami, mort depuis si longtemps. D'un autre côté, ils voulaient venger son meurtre et, de surcroît, ni Joe ni MacLeod ne se contenteraient d'un « ce ne sont pas vos affaires » car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir aider les autres.

- Olwen : pas vraiment, simplement, nous nous étions promis de régler cette affaire seuls.

- Méthos : de plus, chaque fois qu'on a tout raconté, ça c'est très mal terminé et il y a eu pas mal de morts, à commencer par ceux qui voulaient nous venir en aide !

Le silence s'installa. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence pesant mais, chacun savait qu'une fois que l'histoire aurait commencé, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ils profitaient de la fin de leur tranquillité.

Méthos et Olwen sirotaient tranquillement leur bière, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient habitués à l'idée de tout révéler. Ils ne pouvaient guère cacher ce passé qui les reliaient à Yspaddadden et Kronos, alors qu'ils étaient là, à Paris. Quand Duncan arriva, il les trouva ainsi. Un instant mal à l'aise, il fut rassuré par le sourire d'Olwen.

Elle allait commencer son histoire. Elle ne la finirait sans doute pas aujourd'hui, mais, une fois lancée, le plus dur serait fait.

Il lui suffisait de prononcer les mots, les uns après les autres, de former les phrases, puis, tout serait beaucoup plus facile. Tous regardaient celle qu'ils appelaient autrefois Tania, attendant qu'elle se décide. Olwen se leva enfin et, ayant profondément respiré, elle parla :

Mon nom complet est Olwen-Neith. Il me fut accordé par la pharaone Mérit il y a plus de 5'000 ans maintenant. Elle était la fille d'Ouadjy, le roi Serpent, et je lui dois beaucoup.

Enfin, le premier pas était fait. Depuis très longtemps, comme Méthos, elle cachait qui elle était, son âge et son nom, cela faisait presque 4'000 ans qu'elle n'avait plus été elle-même. Elle s'était même arrangée pour que son nom n'apparaisse que dans les archives des Gardiens. Ainsi, aucun Guetteur n'avait entendu parler d'elle, il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête de Joe pour s'en assurer.

- Joe : tu veux dire que tu es aussi vieille que Méthos ?

- Olwen : en fait, je dois avoir largement 10 ans de plus !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Imaginer que des personnes de plus de 5'000 ans chipotent pour une dizaine d'années, là, c'était trop. Duncan comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi Tania l'avait toujours traité comme un enfant sans expérience !

- Olwen : pendant longtemps, je me suis fais appelée Tineh prononcez Tinâ puis, dans les années 1780, j'ai opté pour Tania dont la prononciation est assez proche. À l'époque, je vivais en Angleterre et, même si ce nom était peu répandu, il n'était pas à consonance ou à orthographe étrangère.

- Joe : on a une Tineh dans nos archives, mais, on la croyait morte, justement à la fin du XVIIIème siècle ! J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je réactualise ton dossier

- Olwen : non, pas chez les Guetteurs, mais, il est complet dans tes archives, pour les Gardiens.

Pendant cet échange, Mac c'était rapproché de Méthos :

- Duncan : je croyais que c'était toi le plus vieux des Immortels ?

- Méthos : des Immortels, sans doute, mais pas des Immortelles ! Tu sais, je ne mens pas tout le temps sur mon passé, il y a juste que je ne termine pas forcément mes phrases.

Ça c'était bien de lui, de cacher son passé par une amnésie passagère. Encore un peu et on allait découvrir qu'il avait un frère jumeau ou un truc comme ça !

Olwen attendit que le calme revint, puis, elle reprit :

- Méthos et moi sommes victimes d'une espèce de malédiction, par l'incarnation, vous l'aurez compris, de Kronos et Yspaddadden. Mais, avant d'en arriver au jour tragique où ce sort fut lancé, je pense que le mieux est de vous raconter mon histoire, elle est liée très étroitement aux événements que nous vivons actuellement.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre ne saurait tarder, j'ai déjà sa structure en tête. Si vous avez aimé, un petit clic sur le bouton bleu._  



	12. 3:2 Egypte et France

03 - Les secrets révélés 

Petit résumé : Un nouvel ennemi est apparu, Yspaddadden. Avec l'aide d'un mystérieux allié, il compte se débarrasser de Méthos et d'Olwen. Au moment où on commence, Duncan et Méthos sont aux prises avec Inconnu. Joe, qui vient d'être nommé Gardien, vient d'être prévenu et doit venir à leur secours.

En italique, les flash back.

2 – Le début de la vérité 

**Égypte, règne d'Ouadjy, environ 3'000 avant J.C.**

_Dans le lointain, à seulement quelques kilomètres, de la fumée s'élevait. Les hommes décidèrent d'approcher, imaginant pouvoir trouver un refuge après cette longue traversée à travers le désert d'Égypte. S'approchant, ils comprirent leur erreur, le campement était en feu, des corps gisaient sur le sol, des cris s'élevaient encore de quelques maisons, mais, bientôt, tous les habitants seraient mort. Des cavaliers Hattis avaient dû attaquer et brûler le village._

_Des cris, provenant d'une habitation toute proche attirèrent leur attention. Le chef de la troupe s'approcha et vit une femme, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras serrés afin de le protéger. Elle avait la jambe coincée sous une poutrelle et le reste ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer, Kallen ne pouvait rien faire. Il voulut se détourner mais entendit un cri d'enfant. Se retournant, il comprit que la femme voulait sauver sa fille !_

_Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, arracha l'enfant, qui devait avoir 3 ans, des bras de sa mère qui, malgré la douleur laissa percer une lueur de remerciement. Il désirait lui épargner une plus grande douleur et, sortant son glaive, il l'enfonça dans son cœur, sa mort fut brève, tout plutôt que mourir brûlée vive._

_La gamine, même à l'extérieur, continuait de hurler de terreur. Le feu, le sang, la mort de sa mère, c'était trop, et elle ne devait même pas avoir deux ans. Kallen la sera très fort dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il la berça tendrement, lui murmurant des mots de réconforts, comme seule une mère aurait pu le faire. Enfin, elle cessa de pleurer et lui sourit. À cet instant précis, il sut que cette orpheline était sa fille, et qu'il tenterait de la protéger contre les démons, tant qu'il vivrait._

_Quelques années plus tôt, ce soldat d'Ouadjy avait aimé et vécu avec une femme d'une extraordinaire douceur. Puis, suprême bonheur, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait leur enfant. Mais, sa femme était morte en couche, lui laissant une fille à charge, un trésor. Le destin n'en avait malheureusement pas finit avec lui et, après quelques semaines, l'enfant mourut à son tour._

_Secouant la tête, Kallen se détourna de ses sombres pensées pour porter son attention sur l'enfant. Elle souriait encore et prononça un mot, dans une langue inconnu de lui, OLOUEN. Il lui rendit son doux sourire et confirma :_

_- Kallen : Je ferais comme tu en as décidé et, même si ce n'est pas Égyptien, dorénavant nous t'appellerons Olwen._

_C'était la première concession d'une longue série consentie à une orpheline d'un autre monde. Une certitude, dans le cœur de cet homme généreux, qu'Olwen était un cadeau des dieux et qu'elle lui porterait bonheur._

_Tenant toujours son enfant dans les bras, il rejoignit ses hommes. Olwen était la seule survivante du village. Les brigands qui avaient incendiés le village avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir, la justice de Pharaon ne pourrait sans doute jamais les rattraper._

_- Soldat : Chef, cette enfant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?_

_- Kallen : elle va venir avec moi, considérez-là dès à présent comme ma fille. Elle s'appelle Olwen._

_- Soldat : Mais, ce n'est pas un nom de notre peuple !_

_- Kallen : elle n'a plus personne, elle peut donc choisir elle-même son nom_

_Aucun n'osa répliquer, leur chef pouvait ne pas être commode et peu osaient lui répondre. La gamine s'accrochait à son père, regardant avec curiosité ces hommes en armes, elle n'avait pas peur, une voix lui avait murmuré qu'ils étaient des amis._

_La troupe repris la route et, après deux semaines, atteignit enfin Saïs, un port à l'embouchure du Nil. _

_Olwen avait paru s'adapter à sa vie au milieu des soldats. Elle ne serait jamais esclave, les Égyptiens ne connaissaient pas ce mot, ni même réellement une étrangère, son père avait tout fait pour. Sa seule "étrangeté" était son nom, Olwen._

_Ha, Saïs ! Olwen se souvenait avec émotion de son enfance dans le port. _

_Les navires qui abordaient au sud du Delta du Nil. Les étrangers qui débarquaient, Grecs, Hittites plus rarement, Asiatiques, des Nubiens à la peau noire venus du Sud, parlaient tous l'Égyptien mais, chacun avec son accent qui sonnait étrangement aux oreilles des hommes et de l'enfant._

_Ces marins racontaient des histoires fantastiques d'hydres, de monstres. La plupart d'entre eux avaient les mythes sur la naissance de la Terre ou la course du soleil. Quelques uns, très rares, étaient des aventuriers qui, un temps, avaient suivi cette course pour rencontrer de nouveaux mondes._

_Une dizaine d'année passa ainsi pour Olwen. Saïs était bruyante, animée, le soleil pouvait y être brûlant et sa morsure, pour les plus faibles, pouvait tuer. Mais, Saïs était surtout pleine de vie, lumineuse et colorée._

_Contrairement à ce que Kallen avait craint, Olwen avait été très bien acceptée. Son histoire en avait touché beaucoup et, tous ceux qui la connaissaient l'appréciait pour sa spontanéité. Surtout, la ville était remplie d'étrangers._

_Très jeune, Olwen avait manifesté son intérêt pour les lettres et la médecine et, grâce à son enthousiasme, elle était entrée comme élève d'un des temples, réservé aux femmes._

_Un jour, elle arriva en avance et vit un homme qui s'enfuyait. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle était curieuse et les récits d'aventures de son enfance lui avaient donné une envie d'héroïsme. Enfin, elle était fille de soldat et avait toujours entendu parler du danger et, tout en sachant que c'était risqué, elle suivit l'homme, elle était persuadée qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher._

_L'homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'enfant et, se croyant seul, s'arrêta pour admirer ce qu'il venait de dérober : le scarabée de Neith. Olwen ne put retenir un cri, alertant le voleur qui se retourna _:

Le téléphone retentit dans le bar, chacun était suspendu au récit d'Olwen et, personne ne parut s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Le silence s'installa, rompu par la seule sonnerie. Tous regardaient Olwen, comme si elle devait continuer, même Méthos était fasciné par sa façon de raconter une histoire que, pourtant, il connaissait. Enfin, Joe se décida et alla décrocher.

- Bonjour, Montreuil à l'appareil, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Joe : allez-y monsieur, j'ai mis le haut parleur

Tous se réunirent autour de l'appareil, Paul donnait l'impression d'être réellement préoccupé.

- Paul : Trois Immortels sont morts, ainsi que trois Guetteurs et trois Gardiens, je vous faxe la liste.

Tandis qu'il parlait, le fax sous le comptoir se déclencha et cracha la liste des morts. Méthos la prit et la lit à haute voix, afin que tous sachent mais, surtout que Paul puisse rapidement continuer :

Les deux jumelles chiliennes et Taylor Martins pour les Gardiens ; Francis, le protégé de Victoria, Karl Reiser et Wilson Simps pour les Guetteurs et, enfin, Ti, John Franklin et Mara Fielding pour les nôtres.

- Paul : d'après le peu d'indices dont nous disposons, il semblerait que Kronos ait reconstitué les cavaliers. Lui, et deux jeunes Immortels ont été repérés sur les lieux des meurtres. Le premier s'appelle Richard Cole et, l'autre est un certain Michael Klein.

- Méthos, légèrement inquiet par cette révélation, hasarda une question : deux seulement ?

- Paul : oui. D'après nous informations, où il attend votre retour, où c'est Yspaddadden le nouveau cerveau du groupe.

À voir la tête de Méthos, cette dernière remarque lui avait déplu, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son passé, sans compter que la re-formation des Cavaliers était loin de ce que l'on appelle généralement une bonne nouvelle.

- Tania : et tu nous suggères de faire quoi ?

- Paul : essayez de les trouver et de les arrêter, ou, du moins, de vous assurer qu'ils ne savent rien sur nous. Il est inutile de vous rappeler ce qui se passerait si l'un d'entre eux venait à découvrir qu'un groupe de Mortels tient le compte des Immortels et peut, de surcroît, en localiser un bon nombre ?

- Duncan : Donc, vous nous demandez d'intervenir, ce n'est pas contraire à votre règlement ?

- Paul : et le plus tôt sera le mieux, si Kronos, Yspa ou un de leurs amis nous découvrent, on repartira dans une guerre entre Guetteurs et Immortels, comme avec Horton et Galati.

_Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Horton était un Guetteur qui avait mal tourné et s'était mis à décapiter les Immortels, soi-disant parce que ces derniers voulaient dominer le monde. Il était entre autre responsable de la mort de Darius, un sage Immortel, qui avait renoncé à se battre et dont MacLeod et Méthos étaient proches. C'est grâce à Horton que Joe et Duncan s'étaient rencontrés. Jacob Galati, lui, était un Immortel qui, furieux d'avoir vu décapiter la femme qu'il aimait, avait organisé une vendetta personnelle contre les Guetteurs, tuant au passage le fils de leur ancien patron. Pour se venger, les Guetteurs avaient à leur tour tenté de se débarrasser des Immortels. Pour arrêter le massacre, Joe et Duncan s'étaient alliés. Contre la paix, Mac avait dû tuer Jacob qui, malheureusement, était un ami. Il en a, d'ailleurs, gardé rancune aux Guetteurs et peu, depuis, ont trouvé grâce à ses yeux._

Paul raccrocha. Il les avait prévenu, à eux d'agir maintenant. Il se proposait de les rejoindre plus tard, afin de connaître l'histoire d'Olwen. Encore que, il avait fait poser un micro dans le bar !

Ils s'étaient séparés les tâches. Méthos était parti au monastère, Ti était un vieil ami et il le croyait en sécurité. Il en profiterait pour examiner le lieux où étaient mortes les jumelles, sous l'identité d'Adam Pearson bien entendu. Son excuse était toute trouvée. En tant que Guetteur de Méthos, il se devait de vérifier tous les cas où de vieux Immortels étaient tués.

Il trouva le corps de Ti à l'extérieur de l'enceinte sacrée. Sa croix sur sa poitrine rappelait à tous son état de moine, qu'il avait adopté au XIVème siècle. L'Immortel qui l'avait tué n'avait même pas caché son corps. Il laissait un message pour Méthos, et, quelqu'un manquant à ce point aux règles, tuant son ami, ne pouvait être que Kronos.

Il rejoignit les Guetteurs qui avaient obtenus de la police le soin des lieux, sans doute parce qu'un Guetteur était le capitaine de la police de l'arrondissement de Paris dont dépendait le lieux du crime !

Duncan, lui, se rendit sur les lieux de la mort de John, il l'avait rencontré une vingtaine d'années plus tôt et, même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils s'appréciaient, et il visita aussi le lieux où avait été tué Wilson Simps. Là, comme pour les jumelles, il semblait que l'assassin se soit débarrassé d'un témoin gênant et rien de plus.

Joe, lui, alla inspecter les lieux où était morte Taylor, avant de rejoindre Victoria qui avait le devoir de reconnaître le corps de Francis, son jeune neveu dont elle était la seule famille. Sur les lieux ils trouvèrent Marcus qui les attendait en silence, conscient du drame que vivait Victoria. Il la connaissait depuis deux ans et était ami avec Francis depuis leur entrée dans l'Ordre.

Olwen, elle, s'était précipitée là où gisait le corps de Mara, une de ses anciennes élèves et de son Gardien, Karl Reiser. Malgré sa douleur, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Au mépris de toutes les règles, tous deux s'étaient mariés et avaient vécu heureux pendant presque 10 ans.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, aucun n'avait acquis la conviction que l'un des assassins avait découvert l'existence des Guetteurs.

La seule inquiétude venait de la mort de Taylor, l'Immortel dont elle était chargée et son second Gardien étant encore en vie. Ils contactèrent Hong qui leur appris qu'au mépris des ordres elle avait suivit un inconnu venu rencontrer leur protégé et qui s'avéra être Richard Cole. Sans doute l'avait-il remarquée et tuée. Pourvu, surtout, qu'avant il ne l'ait pas interrogée.

Marcus fut chargé de commencer les investigations et intégré aux Gardiens, ils manquaient de personnel et savait déjà pour Kronos.

Il semblait que l'histoire qu'avait commencé Olwen contienne une part des réponses à leurs questions, et, donc, il fallait qu'elle finisse. De toute façon, avant d'agir il fallait attendre qu les nouveaux Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse aient été repérés et, cela c'était du ressort des Guetteurs et de personne d'autre.

Lorsque Paul arriva, accompagné de Marcus qui avait été le chercher, Olwen repris son histoire.

**Saïs, Égypte, règne de Mérit**

_Olwen ne put retenir un cri, alertant le voleur qui se retourna :_

_- D'où sort tu petite, dis-moi ?_

_Il n'avait pas 20 ans mais, c'était déjà un homme. Il aurait pu être beau si une horrible cicatrice, allant du bas de l'œil jusqu'à l'oreille, du côté droit, ne lui avait ôté tout charme. Ses yeux noirs, insondables, étaient fixés sur elle._

_La gamine qu'il regardait devait avoir une douzaine d'années. Brune, de taille moyenne, elle le dévisageait, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu avec son larcin entre les mains. Il s'avança vers elle, prêt à en finir, mais…_

_Le prêtre du grand temple de Saïs était entré dans la pièce sacrée et, immédiatement, il avait constaté la disparition du scarabée de jade sacré de Neith, « celle qui est venue à l'existence d'elle-même ». Il s'était précipité dehors et avait remarqué une enfant qui semblait s'enfuir. Il l'avait suivie et, rapidement, avait compris qu'elle poursuivait son voleur. Pour être exact, c'était plutôt comme si une voix mystérieuse lui avait soufflé la vérité. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à attaquer l'enfant, il s'était approché et le voleur, craignant son intervention, s'était enfui._

_Olwen, comprenant qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort, se retourna et, se précipitant sur le prêtre, qui répondait au nom de Snefer, annonça :_

_- Cet homme a volé le scarabée de vie, et je pourrais le reconnaître, il ne doit pas s'échapper._

_Le vieux prêtre, il devait bien avoir 40 ans, décida, voyant qu'elle était en sécurité, de poursuivre le voleur. Après tout, le scarabée de jade avait une valeur votive et magique. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Olwen lui avait emboîté le pas. Après une longue course dans les rues de Saïs, Snefer rattrapa enfin son voleur. Il n'était peut-être plus jeune, mais, il connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, il y avait grandit, joué, et savait, presque d'instinct comment s'agençaient chacune des rues. Le voleur, sentant l'autre sur ses talons, s'arrêta brusquement._

_Sortant un couteau, il attendit patiemment sa victime. Snefer et lui se faisaient maintenant face. Le voleur se précipita et pris rapidement le dessus. Il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur Snefer quand, poussant un cri de douleur, il s'effondra, une lame plantée dans le dos. Olwen se tenait debout derrière lui, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ôter la vie d'un de ses semblables. Kallen insistait pour qu'elle sorte toujours armée, mais, jamais elle n'avait imaginé le pouvoir de destruction de l'arme qui devait la protéger._

_- Snefer : n'aie pas peur, les autorités ne diront rien. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je serais mort et, lui, aurait emporté un trésor avec lui._

_Il la prit dans ses bras, elle tremblait encore et sanglotait. Elle avait peur. De la réaction des autres, évidemment, mais aussi d'elle-même, de ce dont elle était capable. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Snefer ajouta :_

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre mon enfant, les dieux ne peuvent rien te reprocher, tu as sauvé le temple et le grand prêtre de la ville. De plus, il aurait sans doute essayé de te tuer, tu en savais trop._

_Il lui sourit, et l'engagea à parler, elle n'avait pas encore desserrée les lèvres depuis que cette histoire était terminée :_

_- Comme s'appelle l'enfant à laquelle je dois la vie ?_

_- Olwen, je suis la fille adoptive du capitaine Kallen et je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai 13 ans._

_- Très bien Olwen, fille de Kallen, c'est justement ton père que nous allons voir, puisqu'il est chargé de faire respecter la loi de Saïs. Mais, avant…_

_Il se pencha sur la dépouille du voleur et repris le scarabée. Cet homme avait voulu tuer pour un objet sacré, invendable de surcroît, son kâ était sans doute la proie de Seth, le dieux des épreuves, et des ténèbres._

_Durant quelques instants, il examina le scarabée. D'un vert assez clair, c'était un scarabée somme toute commun sauf que, sur son verso, était représenté l'œil d'Horus, rouge comme le sang._

_Ce scarabée avait une histoire particulière, créé dans une pierre de jade, recueillie au cœur de l'impitoyable désert égyptien, avait été fait pour le temple de la déesse Neith. Pour les Égyptiens, elle était la mère du monde, responsable de la différenciation des sexes, et associée à la guerre._

_Neith, surtout, était le nom protecteur de la pharaone Mérit et donc, pour le temps du règne, la protectrice particulière de l'Égypte, comme Amon, Osiris, Seth._

_Snefer se releva enfin et, entraînant Olwen avec lui, il partit en direction du poste de police dirigé par Kallen. Ce dernier, chargé de veiller à la sécurité de Saïs et, tout particulièrement de son temple, fut désolé de savoir qu'un crime avait été commis mais, surtout, il gronda vertement sa fille d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés._

_- Kallen : tu te rends comptes qu'il aurait pu te tuer ?_

_- Olwen : oui, père, mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser fuir, ça aurait été trop grave !_

_Malgré un instant de colère, voyant les yeux brillants de sa fille, il capitula, encore et l'embrassa._

_Quelques jours passèrent. Personne ne lui avait reproché ce qu'elle considérait elle-même comme un crime. Elle avait sauvé Snefer qui lui permis la sauvegarde du scarabée sacré en risquant sa propre vie. Elle était devenue, très rapidement, la protégée de Snefer qui avait décidé, si elle le désirait, de l'intégrer à l'école du temple de Neith, avec d'autres étudiantes._

_Elle qui rêvait d'apprendre, elle était comblée. Elle savait déjà lire et écrire mais, elle voulait par dessus tout percer les mystères qui entouraient les hommes et les dieux. Enfin, et c'était un des points principaux qui avaient emporté la décision, elle voulait comprendre le peuple qui l'avait recueillie et adoptée, elle, l'orpheline, l'étrangère. Elle était très douée, Kallen était très fier d'elle et n'osait plus rien lui refuser. Après l'épisode du vol, et elle obtint le droit, parfois, de l'aider, mais ceci appartient à une autre histoire._

_Grâce à Snefer, elle passa des heures au milieu des vieux papyrus de la bibliothèque du temple. Rapidement, elle acquis la connaissance de la vie éternelle et du royaume d'Osiris, elle comprit l'existence de Maât, la déesse de rectitude, et, au-delà de ces connaissances, elle comprit la fonction de Pharaon, gardien de l'équilibre de l'Égypte. C'était des choses que les Égyptiens connaissaient, de manière quasi intuitive. A la lecture des papyrus naissait un monde inconnu, fait de magie et de dieux puissants, protecteurs de l'Égypte. Bien entendu, elle en avait entendu parler, mais, là, elle entrait dans une connaissance presque intime de la pensée_.


	13. 3:3 Histoire ancienne

**_03 - Les secrets révélés_**

_Merci à ceirdwyn pour son gentil comme. Voilà, enfin, la suite. Désolée du retard mais j'étais en examen.  
_

_Petit résumé : Un nouvel ennemi est apparu, Yspaddadden. Avec l'aide d'un mystérieux allié, il compte se débarrasser de Méthos et d'Olwen. Au moment où on commence, Duncan et Méthos sont aux prises avec Inconnu. Joe, qui vient d'être nommé Gardien, vient d'être prévenu et doit venir à leur secours._

* * *

**3 – Encore un peu d'histoire ancienne**

_Deux ans passèrent ainsi durant lesquels Olwen se familiarisa avec son pays. Une déesse l'impressionnait plus que les autres, Neith que l'on vénérait dans le temple de Saïs_.

_Neith : elle était la mère du monde. L'histoire voulait qu'elle ait inventé le tissage et conçu la trame de la vie. Elle aurait été à l'origine des premières bandelettes destinées à entourer le corps des défunts. Tout défunt était ainsi, en premier lieu, sous la protection de cette déesse. Elle était même considérée, dans certains endroits comme la mère du Soleil. En fait, elle était la face purificatrice du soleil, sa pensée et la puissance de son arc. Sur le temple était écrit, en langage hiéroglyphique cette formule de consécration : « je suis ce qui est, ce qui sera, ce qui a été. Nul n'a soulevé le voile qui me couvre »._

_Snefer et elle étaient devenus amis. En fait, il la considérait comme sa petite-fille, celle qu'il aurait eu si son fils, mort quelques années plus tôt dans un raid Hatti, avait fondé une famille._

_Olwen avait eu le temps de choisir ce qu'elle désirait être et avait opté pour la médecine. Ainsi, elle pourrait sauver des personnes et serait, d'une certaine manière, une interprète des dieux. D'ailleurs, Snefer avait commencé à lui enseigner la magie qui accompagnait toute tentative de guérison._

_Un jour, un courrier arriva, convoquant immédiatement le grand prêtre de Saïs à la cour de la reine Mérit à Thinis. Il devait amener le scarabée de jade pour une cérémonie de couronnement._

_Snefer ne posa même pas la question à Olwen. Il était entendu que, comme elle l'avait sauvé en empêchant son vol, elle remettrait elle-même le scarabée de jade à la reine. De plus, son père était chargé de la sécurité du convoi, elle était presque obligée de venir avec eux !_

_Thinis était la capitale de l'empire. Située à un peu moins de 600 km au sud, près d'Abydos, il suffisait de longer le Nil pour l'atteindre. Un navire fut apprêtée._

_Le terme de navire est sans doute abusif, mais, sa charge en faisait une barque d'apparat ! Au centre, une cabine permettrait de protéger le grand prêtre et sa cargaison. À ses côtés, se tenait deux servants et Olwen. Sept soldats, dont Kallen, étaient chargés de la sécurité. Le bateau, était assez petit et maniable, du goût des servants, il était même étroit. Six marins étaient chargés de ramer jusqu'à Thinis (à moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure solution pour parcourir le Nil à contre-courant sur 600 km). À bord la nourriture, même si elle n'était pas abondante, permettrait de tenir quatre jours. La première halte se ferait à Saqqarah, la seconde à Minieh, la troisième à Saouty (Assiout) et la dernière à Akhmim. Le voyage durerait environ vingt jours, Akhmim n'était qu'à une journée de Thinis mais Snefer y avait prévu une journée de repos afin que les hommes soient relativement frais et dispos pour l'arrivée à la capitale. En tout, 17 personnes étaient du voyage._

_Le scarabée de jade fut enfermé dans une boîte d'ivoire, sertie elle aussi de jade, et rehaussée d'or. Après 14 jours, les hommes étaient épuisés et heureux. Ils arrivèrent à Saouty à la tombée de la nuit et allaient pourvoir ralentir le rythme, ils étaient en avance, et dormir sur la terre ferme. Olwen, quant à elle, était ravie. Elle avait pu observer les verdoyantes rives du Nil. Un peu au sud de Tel el Amarna, le Nil rencontrait un affluent. Les marins étaient assez inquiets, tout comme Kallen car ce serait le passage le plus dangereux du voyage. Le courant était fort et les hommes fatigués, l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade._

_En travers du passage, un gigantesque tronc d'arbre. Pour l'éviter, les rameurs décidèrent de s'approcher de la rive et d'attendre pour le faire passer. C'est justement ce qu'attendaient le balafré et ses hommes. Une fois les marins et les soldats à terre, ils les entourèrent. Kallen hurla à ceux de ses hommes qui étaient encore à bord de protéger le prêtre. Lui sauta sur le sol et se jeta dans la mêlée. Olwen, qui avait entendu du bruit se glissa près de la boîte et l'entrouvrit._

_Profitant du fait que personne ne la regardait, elle échangea le scarabée sacré avec un qu'elle avait acheté et qu'elle gardait sur elle, suivant les instructions de son père. Comme au Sénet, elle devait s'efforcer de toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'ouverture pratiquée dans la cabine et en sortit. Seul Snefer l'avait remarquée. Une fois sur le pont, elle plongea, tenant toujours le précieux scarabée, et s'accrocha au navire. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé se battre aux côtés de son père, mais il était de son devoir de protéger un symbole de l'Égypte. De plus, le seul qui n'avait rien à craindre était Snefer, en tant que grand prêtre, sa personne était sacrée. Elle entendit des hommes pénétrer dans la cabine et des hurlements. Très vite, les voleurs sortirent, emportant le coffre et s'enfuirent. Une fois le calme revenu, elle remonta à bord. Sur les six marins, un seul avait survécu et semblait gravement blessé, pourtant, en l'examinant rapidement, elle se dit qu'elle le sauverait._

_Bien qu'elle fut inquiète pour son père, elle pénétra d'abord dans la cabine. Les deux servants avaient été éventrés, Snefer gisait sans connaissance sur le sol. S'approchant, Olwen constata qu'il était seulement évanoui. Rassurée, elle se précipita sur le pont et quitta le navire. Les soldats étaient tous grièvement blessé. Son père était parmi eux. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et constata qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre._

_- Kallen : Olwen, ma fille, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur. Comment vont Snefer et les autres ? Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire le soulagement de voir sa fille entière et la peur de savoir qu'il quitterait la terre d'Égypte sur un échec._

_- Olwen : Snefer va bien et le scarabée est encore entre nos mains, ton plan a marché papa. _

_Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne reverrai plus son père dans ce monde. Secouée de sanglots, elle le sera contre son cœur. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les rites des Égyptiens et savait qu'il revivrait dans le royaume d'occident._

_Kallen posa sa main sur le délicat visage de sa fille, déjà mouillé de larmes. Ne pleure pas, ma vie fut juste, je ne crains pas la mort, Maât me jugera bien. Je t'en prie, sèche tes larmes, je veux emporter le souvenir de ton sourire._

_Olwen fit un effort. Elle choisit un instant de leur vie, celui où il lui avait annoncé qu'elle entrait au temple, elle lui fit un sourire presque aussi radieux qu'en ce jour lointain. Il lui rendit son sourire et, apaisé, mourut._

_Olwen resta prostrée un instant puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Snefer. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura doucement, comprenant sa douleur, il lui caressa longuement les cheveux._

_Quelques instants plus tard des hommes d'armes qui avaient entendu le combat arrivèrent, mettant en déroute le reste des criminels._

_Une fois arrivés à Thinis, tout avait été très vite. Les hommes morts au combat avaient été renvoyés dans leur famille qui se chargeraient de leur enterrement. Olwen avait en charge celui de son père. Malgré la douleur, elle s'occupa de tout ce que devait faire une fille aimante et confia le corps de Kallen aux ritualistes._

_Snefer et elle furent accueillis en sauveurs. Un seul point restait obscur, pourquoi avait-on voulu, par deux fois, s'emparer du scarabée de jade ? Trop connu, il était invendable. Les seuls que cela aurait pu intéresser étaient de grands mages qui connaissaient des rites secrets. Snefer, étrangement, avait gardé le silence sur son aventure, il ne voulait parler qu'à la reine._

_Après trois longs jours d'attente, il fut reçu par son secrétaire mais seulement pour mettre au point les derniers détails de la cérémonie. Il lui expliqua que compte tenu des circonstances, il était urgent de procéder de la cérémonie qui devait asseoir définitivement le pouvoir de Mérit. Cela aurait dû être fait lors de son accession au pouvoir deux ans plus tôt mais des troubles internes l'avait retardée. Dans quatre jours, Mérit les recevrait, Olwen et lui, en privé, elle voulait les remercier et, surtout, savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé._

_Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Mérit, Snefer et Olwen furent assez surpris par sa luminosité. La reine, fait plus que rare, se leva à leur entrée. Elle était encore jeune, à peine 18 ans, et, pourtant, elle régnait sur un empire. Brune, grande, son visage était empreint de la sérénité des sages. Mais, ses yeux noirs restaient rieurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'insigne car de tout son être se dégageait une impression d'autorité. Simplement en la voyant, on savait qui elle était. _

_Elle sourit et Olwen osa affronter son regard. Les yeux perçants de la reine la traversèrent et, dans une sphère connue seulement des dieux, elles se reconnurent pour amies. Et cette amitié entre une reine et une orpheline, née d'un simple regard, ne se démentirait pas, même longtemps après la mort de la reine._

_- Mérit : ainsi, c'est à vous que je dois d'avoir pu être couronnée et d'avoir fait taire les rumeurs disant que je n'étais pas une souveraine légitime._

_- Snefer : c'est à la seule initiative d'Olwen que vous le devez, si je n'avais pas été grand prêtre, je serais mort._

_- Mérit se rassit et leur fit signe d'en faire autant. De part sa fonction, la reine se fiait à sa première impression, elle savait lire les cœurs et, indubitablement, ces deux là étaient des cœurs fidèles et, au moins pour Olwen étaient des amis. Ils lui paraissaient une bouffée d'oxygène au milieu des courtisans mielleux._

_- Mérit : je suis désolée pour ton père mais, il est sûrement dans le royaume d'Osiris, en compagnie des Justes. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Tout ce que l'on m'a dit c'est qu'un groupe de criminels avait voulu s'emparer du scarabée et avait tué tous les passagers sauf vous deux et un marin qui se remet difficilement de ses blessures._

_Olwen prit la parole la première et raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, depuis l'immobilisation du navire jusqu'à la constatations que presque tous, sauf Snefer, étaient mort. À ce souvenir, son regard se voilà mais, elle se reprit rapidement, se rassit et laissa la parole à Snefer qui n'avait encore rien raconté, même à sa protégée, de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu._

_- Snefer : j'ai vu Olwen quitter la pièce avec le scarabée, mais, comme je ne voulais pas la mettre plus en danger, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis sorti de la cabine pour mieux apprécier la situation, laissant mes servants avec le coffre et le faux scarabée. Une fois sur le pont, j'ai vu un homme sur une butte qui donnait des ordres aux criminels. _

_Snefer se tourna vers Olwen, et, avec une voix où perçait une forte incrédulité, il ajouta :_

_- Même si cela te paraît impossible, je suis certain que c'est le même homme qui a essayé de voler le scarabée à Saïs il y a deux ans._

_À ces mots, Olwen parut choquée. Mérit se redressa, sa voix vibrait d'une colère à peine contenue :_

_- Mérit : Tu dis qu'on a déjà essayé de voler le scarabée ! Elle se retenait difficilement de crier et, seule sa position l'en empêchait. Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai rien su ? Et, surtout, comment avez-vous pu le laisser filer ?_

_- Snefer : Majesté, j'ai signalé le vol et Kallen a envoyé un message à Thinis, il a même obtenu une réponse. Si vous le désirez, nous rechercherons le document dans les archives._

_Mérit sembla se calmer, elle regarda Snefer et fut convaincue de sa sincérité._

_- Olwen : Snefer ne l'a pas laissé filé. Je… le silence se fit, troublé seulement par le tremblement de la jeune fille. Je l'ai tué._

_- Mérit : Comment tué ? Snefer vient de dire qu'il l'avait vu._

_Le ton de la pharaone s'était fait plus dur. Pourtant, tous les deux paraissaient sincères. Snefer semblait atterré par ce qu'il avait vu même s'il était certain d'avoir vu cet homme mort et deux ans plus tard attaquer un convoi religieux. Malgré l'invraisemblance de leur histoire, elle les crut. Elle avait de puissants ennemis à la cour et, d'ailleurs, elle avait exilé son secrétaire l'année précédente pour lui avoir caché des choses importantes, le vol devait en faire partie. Quand à cet homme, mort puis ressuscité, l'Égypte était terre de magie ! Surtout, son instinct, qui lui avait permis d'accéder au pouvoir, lui disait qu'elle pouvait, mieux qu'elle devait avoir confiance en eux._

_Mérit sourit : très bien, je vous crois, tous les deux. Olwen, tu as eu de la chance d'échapper deux fois à cet être. On pourrait même croire que tu es une amie de Neith en personne. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée… J'aimerais récompenser ton courage, et ton aide. En fait, mes motifs sont plus égoïstes que ça, je voudrais te garder auprès de moi, tu pourras toujours reconnaître cet, comment dire, cet Immortel ?_

_La semaine suivante, toute la cour était réunie. Olwen était habillée de blanc, les cheveux rehaussés par une barrette d'or. Snefer se tenait à ses côtés et ferait office de parent. Aujourd'hui, elle entrait au service de Mérit, par une cérémonie officielle. Mérit entra, la couronne posée sur son front :_

_- Mérit : Olwen approche mon amie._

_La jeune fille approcha, la reine se leva et fit face à la cour. Elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Olwen et, se tournant vers la cour, elle prononça ces mots :_

_Aujourd'hui, Olwen devient membre de la famille royale. Je l'adopte comme sœur et, pour se faire, lui accorde le nom « d'Olwen-Neith ». Elle a, par deux fois, sauvé l'Égypte et ma gardienne, c'est le signe qu'elle est protégée et protectrice de Neith, je rends donc simplement officielle une décision de la déesse._

_Un murmure s'éleva, cette adoption bousculait les traditions. Olwen était une étrangère ! Mais, les décisions de Mérit ne se discutaient pas et, surtout, ses raisons étaient parfaitement recevable, la déesse avait elle-même désigné Olwen en la choisissant pour protéger le règne de la reine._

_Pourtant, beaucoup critiquèrent une décision qui, pour eux, était prise sous l'impulsion de la jeunesse et que jamais son père, Ouadjy-Scorpion, n'aurait acceptée._

_- Mérit : elle appartient désormais à ma cour, en tant qu'élève de l'école de Médecine, avec comme tuteur, mon médecin-chef, Bakken. Mais, avant d'être admise, elle étudiera à la maison de vie d'Hermopolis._

_Les années s'écoulèrent, calmes et sereines, années qu'Olwen, même après tous ces siècles, revivait comme si seulement une année s'était écoulée. _

_Mérit, pour ses 19 ans, avait célébré son mariage avec Den et le couple royal, unificateur de l'Égypte, avait enfin été formé. Le mariage égyptien consistait simplement à habiter sous le même toit avec, dans les familles les plus riches, l'offrande d'un lit de l'époux à l'épouse (pour les plus fréquents). L'union du couple royal, couple humain, se doublait de celle des gouvernant de l'Égypte, Osiris et Isis, et, cela donnait lieu à une cérémonie particulière._

_L'année qui avait suivit son introduction à la cour, à 16 ans, Olwen s'était, elle aussi, mariée avec un haut dignitaire, aspirant-médecin lui aussi, du nom de Seten. Mais, si l'union de Mérit et Den avait déjà été bénie de deux enfants, Olwen et Seten n'avaient pas eu ce bonheur. Malgré cela, son époux n'en semblait pas autrement découragé ! Il arrivait parfois que les dieux ne donnent pas d'enfants aux amants. _

_Alors qu'elle n'avait que 21 ans, Bakken s'était retiré et l'avait désignée pour lui succéder. Son choix ne s'était pas démenti car, malgré son jeune âge, Olwen avait montré ses capacités et s'était imposée comme le meilleur médecin de son temps. En Égypte, magie et médecine étaient étroitement liés. La maladie correspondait à un trouble de l'ordre et, de ce fait, à un trouble de Maât. Ce trouble ne pouvait, dans l'esprit des anciens Égyptiens, provenir que de forces négatives, qu'elles soient ou non humaines. De ce fait, la maladie ne pouvait être combattue que par des forces positives. Le médecin-magicien représentait alors la société et, combattant le mal, il rétablissait l'ordre._

_Olwen, élevée en partie dans le temple de Saïs, celui de la déesse mère, avait une connaissance intime des dieux que son séjour à Hermopolis avait affirmé. Son entrain dans les études lui avait permis de brûler les étapes et de devenir, après seulement sept années d'étude, le premier médecin d'Égypte. _

_Durant quelques années, Bakken l'avait soutenue sa mort avait suivit de peu celle de Snéfer qui, à l'âge de 83 ans, avait rejoint le royaume des morts. _

_Depuis, la mort de son grand prêtre, le temple de Saïs avait vu s'accroître l'influence de la tisserande de Neith, sur celle de Khnoum. Sa direction, peut-être était-ce dû à la place, aux plus hautes sphères de l'État, des femmes, avait été confié à une prêtresse. Neith ayant inventé le tissage, son temple serait consacré à cet ouvrage. Mérit décida que, désormais, ceux et celles qui voudraient apprendre à tisser, s'ils montraient des qualités particulières pour ce travail, seraient autorisés à entrer au service de la déesse. En quelques siècles, Saïs deviendrait le centre de tissage de l'Égypte vers lequel affluaient la laine, le lin, le chanvre et toutes les fibres utiles au tissage. De plus, l'ocre et le safran, teintures précieuses y étaient acheminés de toutes les provinces de l'Égypte, assurant au royaume un rayonnement économique certain._

_Le vizir de l'époque avait tenté de retrouver la trace du mystérieux voleur de Saïs ainsi que les messages de Kallen mais, il avait aboutit à une impasse. La seule solution imaginable était que le responsable était haut placé. Cette conclusion lui fut fatale et ses recherches classées sans suite par son remplaçant. La mort du vizir, apparemment un accident, ne provoqua aucun remous et, Olwen, la seule personne explicitement concernée par l'affaire était alors encore à Hermopolis._

_En cette treizième année du règne de Mérit, Olwen était devenue un médecin réputé, chargé de la protection magique de la famille royale et une amie intime de la pharaone. Cette place privilégiée, accordée à une étrangère, avait suscité bien des jalousies._

_Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine d'année qu'Olwen était arrivée en Égypte, orpheline apeurée, réfugiée dans les bras d'un père qui n'était plus mais dont elle continuait à honorer la mémoire, 9 ans après son meurtre mort, et, par dessus tout à rechercher l'inconnu à la cicatrice et son commanditaire._

_Régulièrement, elle faisait un rapport à Mérit qui désirait avoir la clef du mystère. Elle sentait que l'ennemi invisible qui voulait détruire son pouvoir était encore à l'œuvre. Enfin, Olwen entrevit la solution mais, c'était trop horrible. Si elle avait raison, toute l'institution pharaonique, qui en était encore à ses balbutiement, était en danger. Mais, avant de le dénoncer, il lui fallait une preuve. Malgré ses recherches, Olwen n'en trouva pas. Elle décida donc de lui tendre un piège, osé, mais qui pouvait réussir, avec beaucoup de chance et l'aide de Seth, maître de la ruse._

_Olwen se précipita chez Mérit et lui expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé le criminel, du moins qu'elle avait des soupçons sur quelqu'un. Elle refusait de dire qui, sans preuve, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses proches et, le lendemain, elle lui apporterait une preuve, trouvée dans les affaires de l'ancien vizir._

_Lui avait tout entendu et décida d'agir. Il tuerait la sœur de la reine le soir même. Il pouvait être découvert mais le risque qu'elle le dénonça était trop grand, pas si près du pouvoir. Il avait eu du mal à rattraper ses erreurs, elle n'avait pas le droit de tout fiche en l'air pour un malheureux soldat mort !_

_Olwen avait tout prévu, sauf la rapidité de l'attaque. _

Comme quoi, tout bon plan comporte des failles, ajouta malicieusement Méthos, qui se délectait du récit, il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait été tuée. Si j'ai bonne mémoire ton plan, prévoyait que ton agresseur soit surpris en pleine action et capturé, non ? Enfin, raconte la suite je crois que nos amis commencent à me trouver un peu bavard.

Olwen le regarda un moment, ne sachant si elle devait accompagner son rire ou s'indigner que même 5'000 ans plus tard il lui rappelle qu'elle avait eu une idée dangereuse et simpliste. Elle attendit qu'il arrête de rire avant de reprendre.

_Elle rentra dans ses quartiers, une arme à la main, mais, quand elle le vit, il était trop tard, elle était déjà morte._

_Il s'enfuit. _

Soudain, un cri. La servante courut avertir les gardes et Mérit, alertée par le tapage survint. Durant un instant, elle resta pétrifiée. Olwen avait donc raison, elle connaissait le coupable. Son corps fut apporté aux embaumeurs qui commenceraient leur œuvre le lendemain.

- Méthos : tu as eu de la chance qu'ils ne commencent pas tout de suite !

- Joe : Méthos, enfin, laisse la finir, nous, on ne connaît pas cette histoire depuis 5 millénaires !

- Méthos : moi non plus, je ne l'ai apprise que quelques siècle plus tard

* * *

_Le chapitre 4 ne saurait tarder, plein d'idées me sont venues durant mes révisions, qu'il me reste à mettre sur papier_


	14. 3:4 Le secret des amants

Pitchoune, merci de m'avoir réveillée. J'avais négligé de poster la suite, peut-être parce que j'étais débordée, peut-être par manque de motivation sérieuse. Donc, mille mercis pour ce petit coup de pied !

Ceirdwyn merci d'être passée, voilà la suite demandée.

methosfan : ton pseudo est largement assez convainquant. J'ai honte d'avoir autant pris mon temps. Pardon.

lili : merci pour l'adresse du site des fans. J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller mais promis, vivement les vacances... J'apprécie fortement tous les fans de Methos et cette histoire est un très humble essai

* * *

_**03 - Les secrets révélés**_

_Petit résumé : Un nouvel ennemi est apparu, Yspaddadden. Avec l'aide d'un mystérieux allié, il compte se débarrasser de Méthos et d'Olwen. Au moment où on commence, Duncan et Méthos sont aux prises avec Inconnu. Joe, qui vient d'être nommé Gardien, est prévenu et doit venir à leur secours (ok, le résumé laisse à désirer..)._

_**4 – Methos, Kronos, le secret des amants**_

_Olwen ouvrit les yeux. Durant un moment, elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Puis, tout lui revint. Ce monstre, assoiffé de pouvoir avait tenté de la tuer. Non ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit, elle était morte. Deux solutions se présentèrent à son esprit : ou elle avait le même pouvoir que le mystérieux voleur de Saïs, ou, plus probablement, elle était un esprit qui errerait sur la terre jusqu'à être vengé._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa sœur. Il était avec elle. Quand ils la virent, Mérit se précipita dans ses bras et Den hurla de terreur. Il se leva et tenta de s'enfuir. Se ressaisissant, il se rua sur elle, un couteau à la main, le même qu'il avait utilisé sur elle quelques heures plus tôt._

_Olwen repoussa Mérit et affronta son assassin. Elle lui fit lâcher son arme, non sans être blessée, et ils commencèrent à se battre. Son enfance sur les quais du Saïs, dans la garnison s'avérèrent alors très utiles. Mérit, pendant ce temps était sortie appeler les gardes. Elle rentra et, ramassant le couteau, elle le planta dans le dos de son époux qui avait eu le dessus et s'apprêtait à étrangler son amie. Olwen avait senti une blessure sur sa main. Elle la tendit machinalement et, sous les yeux de Mérit, la blessure se referma. Elle était donc Immortelle ?_

_Devant le conseil d'Égypte, Mérit affirma qu'Olwen n'était jamais morte mais qu'elle avait pu le faire croire, grâce à ses connaissances médicinales, afin de prendre l'instigateur des tentatives de vols du scarabée de Neith, de la mort du Kallen, d'une douzaine de soldats et marins et de celle du vizir. Leur unique regret était qu'ils n'auraient jamais le nom de ses exécutants. Pour reconstituer le couple royal, Mérit se remaria l'année suivante avec un jeune homme nommé Adjib et le nom de Den fut supprimé de tous les écrits éternels et mortels._

_Les années passèrent et Mérit mourut. Olwen n'avait pas vieillie. Après le départ de son amie, elle se mit dans l'ombre des pharaons, les conseillant ou les aidant, profitant de son immortalité. Parfois, elle se présentait comme une descendante de cette Olwen qu'avait adopté la pharaone Mérit, et reprenait son poste de médecin. Quelques 400 ans plus tard, Snefrou régnait et elle vit arriver des Immortels dans la capitale, Memphis. Bien sûr, elle en avait rencontré d'autres mais ceux là allaient changer sa vie._

Méthos se leva et prit la parole, si tant est qu'il ait arrêté de parler à un moment donné.

- Je suis arrivé en Égypte avec mon maître et ami, Ylliard.

- Joe : comme on en est aux confidences, tu nous expliques comment tu a atterri en Égypte ?

Méthos sourit, de ce sourire dont on ne sait jamais s'il se moque de son interlocuteur, du monde entier ou de lui même. Dans ses yeux, cet éclat qui suivait ses plaisanteries et cachait plusieurs siècles d'expériences, de douleurs et d'amours. Joseph aurait aimé lui en vouloir de leur avoir encore caché un pan de son passé derrière une amnésie partielle mais il savait que son ami cultivait le secret, comme d'autres les lis ou les tournesols, fleurs de l'amour et de l'immortalité.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné. Mon histoire commence dans une région que les Égyptiens nommaient Assyrie. Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, seulement qu'à un moment, j'ai été emmené à la cour du roi de Babylone, Enlil, à peu près à l'époque où régnait Adjib. Je suis donc, il est vrai, un peu plus jeune d'Olwen. Il lui jeta un regard noir que démentait largement son sourire (nda : je défie quelqu'un d'essayer de faire ça). Après avoir été chassé avec Ylliard, j'ai parcouru pendant quelques siècles le monde connu puis, nous sommes parti pour l'Égypte qui était le royaume à la mode à l'époque.

- Joe : attends, tu veux bien revenir en arrière. Comment as-tu été chassé ?

- Marcus : Je crois qu'il existe une légende à ce sujet. (nda : tout cela est plus ou moins vrai, l'existence de Methos n'étant pas attestée).

Tous le regardèrent, interloqués. Ils avaient oublié sa présence, c'était un Guetteur et, fidèle malgré le lieu à la règle, il évitait d'intervenir. (nda : mouais). Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher :

- Marcus : J'ai toujours aimé la mythologie babylonienne. Un jeune prince a voulu chasser son oncle du trône. Simplement, dans le mythe, il réussit, il s'appelait Marduk.

- Méthos : oui, il a réussi et m'a chassé parce que j'ai refusé de m'allier à lui. Peu de temps après mon éviction j'ai été assassiné justement par Marduk. Ylliard m'a convaincu de ne pas le poursuivre et nous sommes parti. C'est tout.

Simplement en le regardant, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ne disait pas tout. Pourtant, les yeux de Méthos se durcirent et ses amis n'osèrent rien ajouter. Marcus, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce manège, ou simplement faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, osa une question :

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que vous ne nous dîtes pas tout, monsieur ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Mais, ce moment de mon passé n'a rien à voir avec notre problème, donc, tu me permettras de continuer à partir de l'Égypte ? Et, autre chose, mon nom est Méthos et tu me tutoies, par pitié, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un vieux !

_**Cour de Snefrou, 2'600 av. J.-C.**_

_Ils étaient arrivés depuis peu mais, rapidement, Ylliard avait fait ses preuves en tant que maître magicien. Il correspondait bien à l'idée qu'on se ferait d'un vieil Immortel ou d'un vieux sage. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sean Connery, même si la référence est anachronique. Son disciple, un jeune homme à l'air sage, semblait préférer la magie des hiéroglyphes et de l'écriture. Dès son arrivée en Égypte, Méthos avait postulé pour être admis à l'école de Thot et, après en avoir passé les tests, il y avait été admis. En deux ans, il était devenu un scribe professionnel et connaissait mieux les signes que la plupart de ses professeurs. Tombé par hasard sur un papyrus datant du roi Scorpion, il avait entrepris de le re-transcrire. Ce soir là, Ylliard était venu le chercher car tous deux avaient été invités à une soirée donné en l'honneur de la naissance du fils de Snefrou, un enfant baptisé Khéops._

_Seuls les proches étaient admis mais Ylliard, en tant que médecin et même s'il était étranger, avait été invité pour les services qu'il avait rendu notamment durant l'absence du médecin-chef qui était partie soigner une épidémie en province. Méthos, remarqué par ses qualités de scribe, avait été convié parce qu'il était le protégé d'Ylliard, beaucoup même pensaient qu'il était son fils._

_Tous les deux, surtout, voulaient rencontrer cette femme médecin dont ils n'avaient cessé d'entendre parlé depuis leur arrivée en Égypte deux ans plus tôt, et qui semblait être la lointaine descendante d'une jeune fille qui avait sauvé une ancienne reine et qui avait le rare privilège d'être une conseillère de l'actuel Pharaon._

_Quand ils furent introduit dans les jardins royaux, ils ressentirent la présence de l'un des leurs. Se retournant, ils virent une jeune femme, au doux sourire, qui les observait. S'approchant, elle se présenta :_

_- Je me nomme Olwen-Neith et je suis le médecin en chef de ce royaume. Ylliard, merci de ton aide, tu as sans doute sauvé la mère et l'enfant. Quant à toi, Méthos, je sais aussi quelles sont tes qualités. Je voulais être la première à te féliciter, Snefrou te nomme son secrétaire particulier. En revanche, je vous conseille de lui avouer qui vous êtes, cela lui évitera de mauvaises surprises._

_Ylliard lui rendit prestement son salut mais Méthos, lui, resta cloué sur place. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais elle dégageait une impression de puissance qui le subjuguait. Elle semblait appartenir à ce papyrus de Scorpion qu'il était en train de lire. Il s'arracha finalement à ses pensées et lui sourit, de ce sourire qui, depuis toujours attirait ou effrayait car on ne savait jamais à quoi il correspondait. Pourtant, elle ne s'y trompa pas et lui prit la main, doucement, comme si, déjà, elle risquait de le perdre. _

_Ylliard s'éloigna et les laissa discuter. Ce soir là, ils s'avouèrent leur passé (peu de choses en fait). Elle lui parla de son père, de Mérit, de cet homme inconnu que, par deux fois, elle avait affronté et qu'elle pensait actuellement être Immortel. Lui, raconta l'histoire d'Enlil, celle de Marduk et sa trahison. À un moment, ils s'aperçurent que tout était silencieux autour d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent dans le secret de la nuit puis ils se séparèrent. Elle rentra au palais et lui rejoint Ylliard qui, patiemment, l'avait attendu. Si Snefrou avait remarqué leur absence il n'en avait rien dit._

_Le lendemain, tôt, Ylliard et Méthos demandèrent une audience à Pharaon. Ils furent reçus cinq jours plus tard et, suivant les instructions d'Olwen, ils lui avouèrent tout. Le roi leur accorda un sourire et parla :_

_- Je m'en doutais déjà mais je suis heureux de votre confiance. Les êtres comme vous sont les bienvenus sur mon sol mais j'aimerais savoir, êtes vous nombreux ?_

_- Ylliard : Je parlerai pour nous deux, et sans doute pour l'ensemble des Immortels en vous disant que je n'en sais rien. Nos règnes sont simples mais, elles ne précisent pas combien de combat nous mèneront au Prix et, surtout, il continue de naître des Immortels._

_- Snefrou : jeu intéressant dont les hommes devraient peut-être garder la mémoire_

_Ce fut Méthos qui répondit, la remarque de Pharaon comblait un de ses vœux les plus chers :_

_- Peut-être cela peut-il s'arranger, si vous nous permettez d'intervenir._

_Durant un instant, Snefrou ne sut que répondre. Cette idée semblait irréalisable mais, pourtant elle le tenta :_

_- Snefrou : vous pensez que les hommes pourraient garder le témoignage de votre existence ? Très bien, dîtes moi ce dont vous aurez besoin et, si cela est possible, mes successeurs et moi-même feront de notre mieux pour vous aider._

_- Méthos : un lieu pour garder les textes et des hommes, des Mortels, qui acceptent la vérité et qui, surtout, accepteront de nous observer sans jamais intervenir, que le vainqueur soit bon ou non. J'ai déjà le premier document, il s'agit d'un papyrus vieux de 400 ans, il date du règne de Scorpion ou de celui de Mérit, et je crois qu'il fait référence à Olwen. Le mieux, pour l'instant, serait de collecter les récits qui existent, ensuite, on pourra commencer à recenser les Immortels. Les débuts seront durs mais nous avons plusieurs siècles pour nous organiser._

_- Snefrou : accordé. Pourtant, _

_Pharaon se leva et, d'une voix où perçait toute la force de ce grand roi, émit une condition : _

_- j'exige que les vôtres n'en sache rien, en dehors de vous trois qui serez les Gardiens de cet ordre._

_Méthos et Ylliard s'inclinèrent, les Guetteurs étaient nés._

_En quelques années, le mystérieux prince assyrien avait su se rendre indispensable. Il était le secrétaire particulier de Snefrou et c'est par lui que passaient toutes les demandes. Ylliard, quant à lui, était le précepteur du jeune Khéops qui allait sur ses 15 ans. L'événement le plus marquant avait été le mariage, si prévisible, d'Olwen et Méthos. En plus du traditionnel emménagement commun de l'un des époux chez l'autre (en l'occurrence de Méthos chez Olwen), le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'Ylliard procède à une petite cérémonie privée, assyrienne, où chacun avait prononcé les mots rituels : « E ālanā amtēt at rescanoc im ŧheįn enō amtoī »._

_Quittant Olwen du regard, Méthos traduisit ces antiques paroles qui, tous le sentirent, perdaient beaucoup à la traduction « Je promets de t'aimer et de consacrer ma vie à notre amour ». Pourtant, malgré les siècles, on sentait qu'il restait encore beaucoup de forces dans ces quelques mots._

_Olwen ne vieillissait pas, les Égyptiens étaient de plus en plus enclin à l'appeler Neith, persuadés qu'elle était une incarnation de la déesse. N'était-il pas inscrit dans le Livre de Morts d'Esna que « la durée éternelle des temps passe devant son visage » en référence à l'immortalité de Neith ? Et son époux, ce Méthos, n'était-il pas une incarnation du dieu Khnoum, le compagnon de la déesse ?_

_Snefrou mourut, Khéops lui succéda. Pharaon ambitieux, il entreprit de grands travaux dont un immense sphinx. Méthos y passait son temps, en tant que secrétaire du roi, il veillait avec un soin jaloux à tout ce qui concernait sa construction. De plus, le chaud soleil de l'Égypte lui plaisait. Il aimait par dessus tout quitter son poussiéreux bureau et discuter avec les ouvriers de leur condition. Ayant grandit en Babylonie, il ne cessait de s'étonner, même 400 ans après l'avoir quitté, des différences entre les deux royaumes. En Égypte, tous les hommes qui vivaient (et les femmes d'ailleurs), travaillaient ensemble pour le bien être de tous. En Babylonie, chacun travaillait pour lui, pour sa prospérité propre._

_Des milliers d'hommes étaient engagés sur le chantier, chacun préparant la survie de l'Égypte à travers ce monument dont ils espéraient qu'il survivrait au temps. Un immense sphinx, planté dans le désert qui était chargé de veiller au bien être de l'Égypte, il était le Veilleur, chargé des âmes et il détenait un secret. Très peu d'hommes savaient y pénétrer, hormis les "élus" qui connaissaient l'existence des Immortels. En fait, le sphinx servait de base aux premiers Guetteurs._

_Après avoir préparé les archives et des hommes, Ylliard, Olwen et Méthos décidèrent qu'il était temps de quitter l'Égypte afin de se renseigner sur les autres Immortels. Malgré sa tristesse de quitter son pays natal, bien que cela ne soit pas la première fois, Olwen était heureuse à l'idée de voyager avec deux amis qui connaissaient un peu le nord. Elle avait visité la Nubie, une partie de l'Afrique mais n'avait pas eu le courage de remonter vers les terres froides du Caucase ou vers la Chine._

_Les adieux furent court. Pourtant, tous les trois savaient qu'ils ne reverraient jamais ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux mais de plus ou moins lointain successeurs. La tristesse n'était pas de mise car les Immortels savaient qu'ils perdaient les êtres chers. Le Jeu voulait qu'il n'en reste qu'un ! Deux jours après la consécration du sphinx, ils firent leurs paquets et partirent au nord._

_Leur première destination fut Babylone. Méthos voulait revoir le pays où il avait été élevé. Cela leur paru étrange, à Ylliard et lui, de revenir après si longtemps. Tout avait changé. Marduk était mort depuis longtemps et son histoire appartenait à la légende, il était maintenant parmi les dieux et ses aventures finiraient par être contées par Marcus, 5'000 ans plus tard, comme un épisode de la mythologie babylonienne._

_Après Babylone, Méthos insista pour partir vers le nord et l'Assyrie. La dernière fois qu'il était parti, il fuyait Babylone et n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter dans le royaume où il avait vu le jour, trop prêt à son goût, du lieu où l'on voulait sa mort, et, accessoirement, celle d'Ylliard. Ce fut un moment de rêve et Méthos, oubliant le verdoyant des rives du Nil, tomba amoureux du désert Assyrien et de ses quelques cités._

Tous trois passèrent quelques années dans ce pays que Méthos désirait connaître par cœur. Il voulait s'en souvenir, avant les ravages du temps. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus le pays de sa naissance, mais c'était celui de son premier voyage. Il en écrivit les moindres détails dans son journal qu'il avait commencé lors de sa rencontre avec Olwen. La création des Guetteurs avait renforcé son désir d'écrire ainsi que son amour de la lecture. Quelque part, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas voulu créer les Guetteurs pour avoir toujours quelque chose à lire !

_Cela devait faire une dizaine d'années qu'ils étaient installés quand ils se décidèrent à partir vers le Caucase._

_Quelques semaines après leur départ, ils entendirent des cris. Ils découvrirent un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, perdu au milieu des ruines d'un village. Ne sachant trop quoi en faire, ils décidèrent de l'emmener avec eux. Mais, cela les empêchait de partir vers les contrées inhospitalières. Ils se décidèrent à partir vers l'est, et la Chine. La traversée serait difficile mais la région avait la réputation d'être très belle et verte._

_L'enfant était encore terrorisé par ce qu'il avait vu de la cruauté des hommes et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à l'apprivoiser. Durant plusieurs jours, l'enfant les suivit à distance, se contentant de leur "voler" un peu de nourriture le soir._

_Au bout de quelques temps, de ce manège, l'enfant se décida à se joindre à eux pour le repas et alla même jusqu'à faire assez confiance à Méthos et Olwen pour s'endormir entre eux. Durant toutes ces semaines, il resta muet. Enfin, il se décida à parler et se présenta :_

_- Je me nomme Kronos_

Il y eu un brusque sursaut dans la salle et Méthos arrêta son récit :

- Joe : vous l'avez recueilli ? Réellement ?

Quand on savait ce qu'allait devenir cet enfant terrorisé avec les siècles, on avait du mal à faire le rapprochement. Mac était resté silencieux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Méthos avait toujours refusé de le tuer, lui même ne parvenait pas à se pardonner la mort de Richie et il ne l'avait pas recueilli enfant ! Un père ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sang froid de son fils, même s'il était devenu un malade assoiffé de sang et de destruction :

- Méthos : je sais qu'il a mal tourné, mais, comment aurait-on pu le deviner ? On a adopté un enfant terrorisé qui venait de survivre à un carnage.

- Olwen : En fait, ce n'est pas ce traumatisme qui l'a poussé à la destruction mais un événement plus tardif, dont Méthos et moi portons la responsabilité. Mais, nous y reviendrons.

- Méthos : je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais il est 2h, vous ne voulez pas que je continue cet après-midi ?

- Mac : c'est ça, tout à l'heure tu auras une bonne raison de ne pas raconter la suite. Non, tu continues.

- Méthos : d'accord. J'en étais où ? Ah, oui, Kronos.

_Une fois qu'il eu fait ce premier pas, Kronos fit plus confiance à ses nouveaux amis, non, il se mit rapidement à considérer Méthos et Olwen comme ses parents. Il continuait à s'accrocher à eux chaque fois qu'ils approchaient d'un village. Les années passèrent et il avait l'air d'avoir oublié, ou du moins dépassé, l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu mais, il semblait impossible qu'il retrouve toute sa confiance dans les hommes. Les seuls à trouver grâce à ses yeux étaient ses "parents", et à cette sorte de grand-père qu'était Ylliard. Avec le temps, pourtant, il avait arrêté de sursauter au moindre bruit et, de temps en temps, il parlait avec des inconnus sans avoir peur d'être tué._

_Kronos, finalement, ne se mit à craindre réellement qu'une personne, Ylliard. Il était un puissant mage, il avait 500 ans de plus que les autres. Souvent il allumait le feu d'un simple regard, prononçant quelques mots à voix basse. Une fois, une fois seulement, il avait tué un homme, sans paraître bouger, alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à Kronos. Ce que le jeune homme, il devait avoir 20 ans, n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'Ylliard avait dissimulé un poignard sur lui et qu'il l'avait lancé trop rapidement pour être vu. En 874 ans de vie éternelle, il avait quand même eu le temps de se perfectionner dans le lancer de couteau ! Mais Kronos n'avait pas tord, Ylliard aurait sans doute pu tuer par une de ses incantations._

_Durant quelques années, Méthos avait compilé leurs rencontres avec d'autres Immortels et collecté patiemment les textes qui parlaient d'eux. Partout, il avait recruté des Guetteurs pour poursuivre son œuvre. Il avait expliqué dès le début à Kronos ce qu'ils étaient, sans toutefois lui avouer qu'il était des leurs, sa peur des hommes lui aurait sans doute fait ressentir son Immortalité comme un calvaire._

_Une vingtaine d'années passèrent donc ainsi, à parcourir le monde à la recherche d'Immortels, avec, parfois, des combats dont Méthos sortait invariablement vainqueur. Olwen se battait aussi. Une seule fois Kronos avait vu Ylliard combattre, le vieillard détestait ça._

Enfin, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Pourtant, une rumeur leur appris que, un peu au nord, à Troie, se déroulait une guerre qui durait depuis bientôt 10 ans. Peut-être y avait-il, parmi les guerriers, des Immortels. Donc, avant de repartir pour l'Égypte, ils partirent pour l'Asie Mineure.

* * *

La suite le plus rapidement possible. La révélation était pas trop mal, mais il me reste quelques atouts dans la manche (c'est l'avantage quand il fait frais dehors de mettre des pulls... )

Le passage à Troie est un de ceux que j'ai le plus de plaisir à écrire, même s'il sera court.

A très bientôt (je vais essayer).


	15. 3:5 Trahison

**03 - Les secrets révélés **

_Petit résumé : Un nouvel ennemi est apparu, Yspaddadden. Avec l'aide d'un mystérieux allié, il compte se débarrasser de Méthos et d'Olwen. Au moment où on commence, Duncan et Méthos sont aux prises avec Inconnu. Joe, qui vient d'être nommé Gardien, vient d'être prévenu et doit venir à leur secours._

_Pitchoune, merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touchée. En ce qui concerne les références historiques, j'ai profité de mes études d'histoire. J'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque spécialisée pour pouvoir trouver des références... _

* * *

_**5 - Trahison**_

- Joe : Et il y avait des Immortels parmi les guerriers de la guerre de Troie ?

- Méthos : Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, je n'aimerais pas gâcher la surprise.

- Paul : Surprise, ça dépend pour qui, je connais nos dossiers et il n'y est pas fait allusion au moindre "héros" de Troie.

- Méthos : Vous n'oublieriez pas qu'à l'époque, c'est moi qui tenais les archives ?

- Joe : Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

- Méthos : Peut-être. Bon, je peux continuer ?

- Pendant ce temps, Olwen l'avait regardé avec un soupçon de reproche mais qui s'était vite effacé devant son sourire. Quand donc cesserait-il de se comporter comme un enfant ?

**Troie, quelques 4'500 ans avant J.C.**

_La barque accosta et trois hommes en descendirent. Ylliard et Kronos étaient accompagnés d'un guide grec qui les conduisit à la tente de Ménélas. Connaissant les Égyptiens, le chef des guerriers Grecs les accueillit avec la générosité accordée aux hôtes de marque, malgré la rudesse du lieu. Le roi était intrigué par la présence de ces étrangers dans son camp, à la veille d'un assaut important. Pourtant, ils étaient porteurs d'une lettre de sa ville de Sparte. Son conseiller, chargé de veiller sur la ville depuis bientôt 10 ans, avait profité du départ des Égyptiens pour leur demander d'apporter les dernières nouvelles au roi et, il ajoutait que sans ces étrangers, Sparte aurait été détruite par un fléau qu'eux seuls étaient parvenu à vaincre._

_- Ylliard : Il s'agissait d'une vague de fièvre, mais votre peuple a cru, durant quelques jours, qu'il s'agissait de la peste._

_- Ménélas : Je vous remercie, la médecine égyptienne est réputée, même dans nos contrées reculées. Pourrais-je abuser et vous demander de tenter de soigner quelques uns de mes hommes ?_

_- Ylliard : Nous serions honorés de vous servir. En revanche, ni mes amis, ni moi-même ne combattrons. Nous sommes ici parce que vous menez cette guerre depuis 10 ans et que nous sommes curieux, rien de plus. Cela dit, pourriez vous nous expliquer l'agitation qui règne, car même si vous assiégez cette ville, je suis certain qu'il se passe quelque chose ici ?_

_- Ménélas : à quoi bon vous le cacher, le camp est rempli de cette histoire. Mon frère, Agamemnon et le jeune Achille sont en froid. Achille a même menacé de partir. Il a finalement consenti à rester mais il refuse de participer à l'assaut de demain. Les hommes sont inquiets car Achille est, de loin, le meilleur d'entre nous._

_- Kronos : Cela veut donc dire que, demain, il y aura beaucoup de morts, mais, aussi, beaucoup d'hommes à soigner._

_Au moment où Kronos et Ylliard accostaient, Méthos et Olwen s'introduisaient dans le camp troyen. Ils avaient eux aussi une lettre qu'ils voulaient remettre à Hélène. Les Égyptiens ayant catégoriquement refusé de participer à cette guerre, ils furent assez bien accueillis. Avec méfiance, il est vrai, mais ils ne furent pas exécutés sur le champ. La présence d'Olwen, une femme, empêchait d'imaginer une ruse grecque. Chez eux, la femme n'avait ni droit ni pouvoir, alors, l'imaginer en espionne au service de l'ennemi ! De toutes manières, ils ne pourraient guère donner des informations nouvelles aux Grecs qui encerclaient la ville depuis 10 ans._

_- Priam : Bienvenus dans notre ville. Je ne sais comment vous avez pu entrer mais, vous êtes venus vous présenter à moi directement. Madame, allez remettre votre courrier à Hélène, votre époux me tiendra compagnie en attendant votre retour._

_- Olwen : Merci beaucoup_

_Hélène était assise, seule, dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait. Depuis des années, elle était enfermée dans cette ville qu'elle commençait à détester. Elle appréciait Priam et Hécube mais, elle haïssait ce Pâris, responsable de tous ses malheurs. Quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher, elle se retourna. Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher ses larmes._

_- Olwen : Bonjour, j'arrive de Sparte et j'ai une lettre à vous remettre. Les vôtres s'inquiètent de vous et espèrent vous revoir._

_- Hélène : Merci, vous, au moins, ne me regardez pas comme une criminelle._

_- Olwen : Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce sont les hommes qui se battent, pas vous._

_- Hélène : Je suis la cause de leur guerre, j'aimerais tant rentrer chez moi_

_- Olwen : C'est l'orgueil la cause de cette guerre, pas vous._

_- Hélène : Vous êtres une femme étrange, qui êtes vous ?_

_- Olwen : Je me nomme Olwen-Neith. Je suis née en Égypte où j'ai appris la médecine. Mon époux et moi avons accepté de venir à Troie simplement par curiosité, nous voulions voir où leur folie pouvait conduire les hommes._

_- Hélène : Votre mari vous a suivi ici, c'est un soldat ?_

_- Olwen, dans un éclat de rire, non, c'est un scribe et un apprenti-médecin, je lui apprends le métier. Je suis navrée mais, je dois vous quitter, il est avec Priam et cela m'inquiète un peu, je dois l'avouer._

_Finalement, elle avait tort. Il avait seulement fallu quelques minutes à Méthos pour obtenir la confiance de Priam. Le vieux roi n'avait presque vu aucun nouveau visage depuis 10 ans et le jeune étranger lui apportait des nouvelles de l'extérieur, comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans cet enfer qu'était devenu Troie. Pourtant, il restait triste, résigné, comme s'il devinait le dénouement tragique de cette guerre. Le lendemain aurait lieu un assaut grec et les Troyens n'étaient plus motivés, surtout s'ils devaient avoir des hommes de la trempe d'Achille, d'Ajax ou d'Ulysse face à lui._

_La conversation roula sur de nombreux sujets jusque tard dans la nuit. Enfin, tous allèrent se coucher, une tension sourde pesait sur l'atmosphère._

_Le lendemain eut lieu le fameux assaut. Patrocle, caché sous l'armure d'Achille qui avait refusé de se battre, fut impitoyablement assassiné par Hector, le plus valeureux des guerriers de Troie. Durant une petite seconde, avant la découverte de la supercherie, l'allégresse apparut sur les traits des Troyens. La suite appartient à Homère. Achille vengea la mort de son ami, Hector fut sauvagement assassiné puis mutilé. Ulysse eut l'idée qui fit prendre Troie et la ville fut détruite. Hélène retourna à Troie auprès de son époux et la légende veut qu'après sa mort, elle obtint l'immortalité et pris Achille pour mari, ils eurent même un fils._

Pourtant, tout ne fut pas révélé par Homère, car, il ne sut pas tout. Certains étaient des Immortels. Le premier fut Patrocle, l'ami intime d'Achille et celui qui, par sa mort, provoqua le retour d'Achille au combat. Une fois revenu à la vie il voulut rejoindre ses compagnons mais Ylliard l'en empêcha, expliquant que sa mort faisait partie de l'histoire et qu'il n'avait alors plus le droit d'intervenir. L'autre illustre Immortel était Énée, mais son histoire appartient à Rome. Lui fut tué au début de l'assaut grec dans Troie. Quand il s'éveilla, il se précipita protéger son père et s'enfuit de Troie. Olwen et Méthos tentèrent en vain de le retenir, le jeune homme voulait suivre sa destinée.

- Méthos : Si je n'en ai pas parlé à l'époque c'est que, déjà, il se formait des légendes autour d'eux et, parler de leur Immortalité eut été révélé notre existence dans le cas d'Énée et mettre en lumière l'absurdité du combat d'Achille qu'Homère a magnifié, dans le cas de Patrocle.

- Paul : Tout de même, tu aurais pu le mentionner dans les archives, non ?

- Méthos : Les événements qui suivent m'ont empêché de tout déposer au Sphinx, dans une cache aménagée justement pour le cas où cela aurait été des "célébrités" qui soient devenues Immortelles.

- Paul : Quel genre d'événements ?

- Méthos : Hé bien. Après l'assaut du « Cheval de Troie », Olwen et moi avons failli être tués mais Ylliard est intervenu en notre faveur. Nous avons assisté à la destruction de Troie et au départ des Grecs et de leurs otages. Ensuite, nous sommes repartis vers l'Égypte, et c'est là que commence la partie la plus intéressante de mon histoire.

- Mac : Tu veux dire que, jusque là, ce n'était pas intéressant ?

- Méthos : Non, seulement, que, pour l'instant, Olwen et moi avons raconté ce qui nous a amené sur la route entre la Turquie actuelle et l'Égypte. Encore que, avec le recul, je me dis que la suite aurait pu arriver n'importe où.

- Paul : Cesse ces mystères et viens-en au fait !

Visiblement, Méthos jubilait et donnait l'impression de vouloir ménager le suspens le plus longtemps possible. La suite de son histoire était le début d'une guerre qui se poursuivrait aujourd'hui. Il voulait profiter des dernières minutes de paix qui leur restait à Olwen et lui, et rendre un dernier hommage à Ylliard

_Ils quittèrent donc Troie pour l'Égypte. Ils étaient en route depuis deux jours quand ils ressentirent une présence. L'inconnu s'avança vers eux. Le reconnaissant, Olwen frissonna et se rapprocha de Méthos, serrant convulsivement sa main. Méthos aussi le reconnu, ils avaient souvent parlé de lui ces dernières années et il y avait peu d'Immortels à avoir une telle balafre sur le visage._

_- À voir vos têtes, j'imagine que vous savez qui je suis. Je me nomme Yspaddadden et, si je suis ici_ _c'est pour me venger de ce que tu m'as fais, Olwen-Neith._

_- Méthos commençait à sortir son épée mais Ylliard s'interposa :_

_- Ylliard : De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Ypsa : Elle m'a tué, Elle m'a rendu Immortel. Avant de la rencontrer, il y a 500 ans dans cette rue de Saïs j'étais un homme normal._

_- Ylliard : D'abord, tu es né comme ça, que ce soit Olwen ou un autre qui t'ai tué, ça n'aurait rien changé… Yspa tenta vainement de l'interrompre… parce qu'avec la vie que tu menais, il y a peu de chance que tu aies vécu très vieux._

_- Méthos : Non, ce qu'il lui reproche c'est d'avoir, par deux fois, contrarié ses plans._

_Durant tout l'échange, Olwen était restée silencieuse, retenant Kronos, qui hésitait entre la terreur et la haine de voir cet homme, responsable de la mort de Kallen. Il voyait devant lui le fantôme du passé de sa mère. Enfin, elle se décida._

_Elle poussa tendrement son fils près de son père et tira son épée. Aujourd'hui, elle vengerait son père ou périrait. Comprenant ses intentions, son époux tenta de la retenir mais, elle lui sourit, de manière à le rassurer. Elle avait de l'expérience et, de toutes manières, elle attendait ce duel depuis trop longtemps pour accepter de le repousser. Elle voulait venger son père depuis ce jour, où, sur les rives du Nil, il était mort en lui murmurant « je t'aime »._

_Le combat fut rapide. Yspa avait de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement, et la force au combat que donne la haine qu'Olwen, malgré sa douleur, ne connaissait pas. Malgré cette haine, quand il eut sa lame sur sa gorge, il ne la trancha pas. Il la maintint fermement et appliqua son plan :_

_- Yspa : Maintenant, décide Méthos. Ou je la tue, ou tu te débarrasse de Kronos_

_Son idée, en réalité, était de détruire l'harmonie de leur vie et non de les tuer. Alors, devant les yeux agrandis d'horreur de son fils, Méthos abattit son épée et le tua. Ce geste, il le paierait pendant des siècles et il le savait. Yspa relâcha Olwen et s'éloigna un peu, les laissant seuls tous les quatre, subir les conséquences de leur acte. Il resta cependant à portée de voix, il voulait pouvoir contempler le spectacle._

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kronos comprit. En fait, il avait compris quand Méthos l'avait tué, mais cela n'avait pas empêché que la confiance qu'il avait en son père était morte, définitivement morte, comme son ancienne vie. Il vit Yspaddadden, encore près d'eux, se leva et le rejoignit. Il avait choisi son camp._

_Yspa posa une main sur son épaule et ils partirent. Olwen pleurait, Méthos semblait perdu mais, au moins, sa femme était sauve. Le prix à payer était lourd. Ylliard, enfin, se décida à intervenir :_

_Maintenant, le tout est de les empêcher de nuire. Déjà, Kronos est très fort à l'épée et nous avons vu de quoi était capable cet Yspaddadden. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tués avant d'avoir mis un terme à leurs agissements. Vous les avez créés, à vous d'en subir les conséquences._

_- Méthos : Que veux-tu dire exactement ?_

_- Ylliard : Il ne peut en rester qu'un. Pourtant, il y a une manière de détourner le Jeu. Mais, pour cela, il me faut des objets qui sont dans le sphinx. Il nous faut donc nous dépêcher d'aller en Égypte et de procéder au rituel._

**Sphinx, deux ans plus tard**

_Ylliard finissait d'étudier la formule du livre du roi Scorpion. La cérémonie avait pour but de lier les destins de Méthos et Olwen jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient tués dans la même minute ou qu'un magicien rompe le sortilège. Il s'agissait de faire en sorte qu'Olwen reçoive la moitié du fluide vital de Méthos et vice versa, ainsi, si l'un deux était tué, comme une partie de son fluide vital existerait encore, il pourrait ressusciter._

_Il faut imaginer que chaque individu possède un fluide, une essence propre appelée ŧheįn . Chaque Immortel en a la même quantité, divisible mais pas additionnelle, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne peut pas ajouter du ŧheįn dans un corps, on ne peut que le déplacer._

_Le scarabée de Neith (toujours lui) était un des deux seuls artefacts magiques de ce monde capable de prendre le fluide vital dans un corps pour le placer dans un autre, l'autre étant le scarabée de Khnoum, double spirituel de Neith. _

_Le scarabée, comme le lui ordonnerait Ylliard, prendrait la moitié du ŧheįn de celui qui le tenait et le placerait dans la personne en face d'elle. Pour ne pas la surcharger en vie et ce qui, très étrangement l'aurait tué, il replacerait ce ŧheįn dans le corps de la personne qui tenait un scarabée, en l'occurrence celui de Neith, et donnerait donc la moitié de l'essence vitale de Méthos à Olwen._

_Olwen tenait l'artefact qui servirait de vecteur à la magie. Elle le tendait vers Méthos qui, de ce fait, serait la "victime" du lien._

_Ylliard posa le livre, il était prêt. Maintenant, il fallait que Méthos et Olwen évitent de bouger afin que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit lié à Olwen :_

_Ylliard : Ķĕln dįn ŧheįn at ķĕln mil neįn dôn at ķĕln ŧheįn neįni vintārê at vintāren vĕil aldine, Que se divise la vie et que l'essence de chacun soit partagée et que la vie de l'autre soit protégée et protège leur alliance_

_Au moment où Ylliard commença le rituel, Yspa et Kronos entrèrent et s'interposèrent. Ypsa tenait le scarabée de Khnoum, et il le tendit vers Méthos, Kronos se mettant dans le faisceau créé par celui de Neith._

Là, Méthos fit une pause : Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir. Yspa et Kronos se sont interposés et voilà ce que ça a donné.

Méthos prit une des serviettes du bar et y dessina ceci :

Yspaddadden face à Méthos

Kronos face à Olwen

- Méthos : On n'avait aucune chance alors de les battre. Dans cette configuration, les tuer revenait à nous tuer nous même. Vous comprendrez que c'est un truc à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

- Olwen : L'erreur d'Ylliard fut de ne pas préciser qui était visé par le sort, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un oserait s'interposer.

- Méthos : Il l'a chèrement payé. Dès qu'il a eu fini sa phrase, Yspa l'a décapité.

- Olwen : Durant un moment, on n'a pas su quoi faire, puis, cela nous a paru évident, on est parti. On n'avait aucune chance tant qu'on avait pas rompu le sort. On a décidé de suivre Yspa et Kronos, et, ainsi, de les empêcher au maximum de nuire. Quand ils se sont séparés, nous nous sommes séparés aussi. Vous savez ce qu'il en est advenu. Dans le but de se faire pardonner et pour le protéger, Méthos s'est rapproché de Kronos jusqu'à devenir un Cavalier. Quant à moi, j'ai été capturée par Yspa. Je voulais récupérer son scarabée mais, je ne suis pas partie assez vite. Plus tard, Méthos a quitté les Cavaliers et m'a sortie des griffes d'Yspa. La suite n'a guère d'intérêt. Ce qu'il faut, maintenant, c'est arrêter Kronos et Yspa et, surtout, rompre ce sort.

- Méthos : J'ai déjà un plan.

* * *

_La 3ème partie se termine ici. A venir, un personnage auquel je tiens et que ceux qui suivent mes OS ou mon autre fic sur Fruits Baskets connaissent déjà (sauf qu'elle est en pause, histoire que je spoile pas ma propre histoire, ça serait vraiment idiot ...)._

_Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de mon explication, alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux...  
_

_La quatrième partie s'intitulera : Il ne peut en rester qu'un.  
_


	16. 4:1 Le plan de Methos

Voilà le début de la quatrième partie. Ici, moins d'histoire et un peu plus d'action. Comme j'aime garder un as dans ma manche (ne jamais jouer au poker avec moi) je vous réserve encore de toutes petites surprises... Enfin, l'entrée en scène de mon personnage favori, j'espère que vous l'aimerez un tout petit peu (pas trop, j'suis pas partageuse )

_**04 - Il ne peut en rester qu'un ? **_

_Petit résumé : Yspaddadden, aidé de Kronos, élevé par Méthos et Olwen, a décidé de semer la terreur et de détruire ses ennemis, après une course poursuite de 5'000 ans. Olwen, puis Méthos ont commencé à raconter leur passé. Il s'avère que la quasi-immortalité de Kronos et Yspaddadden est due à une erreur de manipulation magique et qu'il faut maintenant les arrêter._

Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît.

**Chapitre 1 : Le plan de Methos.**

- Méthos : j'ai un plan mais, si vous le permettez, je vous l'expliquerais demain, je veux dormir !

Méthos se leva et, à son regard, on était sûr qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Olwen ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, elle le connaissait, il devait encore manquer des pièces et il voulait sûrement les récupérer avant d'expliquer ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Elle lui prit tendrement le bras et sourit :

- Olwen : Demain, 10 h, ici. Et que tout le monde soit là.

À voir la tête de Méthos, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait dit 5 ou 6 heures du matin enfin, elle, au moins, il ne la contrariait que peu sur ces horaires "matinaux". Il ne dit rien, finit sa bière et ajouta :

- Méthos : Vous serrez peut-être là à 10 h mais sans moi, j'ai des courses à faire, il faudra que vous attendiez 13h. Mac, rends-moi service et appelle Amanda, j'aimerai qu'elle soit là, nous allons avoir besoin de ses "talents".

- Duncan : Et tu ne nous donneras pas la moindre explication avant ?

- Méthos : À demain. Juste une chose, mon idée devrait lui plaire.

**Bar de Joe, 20 avril, 13 H**

Duncan et Amanda étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt, elle avait l'air impatiente. Mac lui avait rapidement raconté ce qu'il se passait et ils discutaient des événements de la veille avec Joe et Olwen que Méthos avait quitté le matin même, sous prétexte d'une course. La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Marcus et Paul, le jeune homme ne quittait plus son patron et donnait l'impression d'être son bras droit ou son assistant plus qu'un jeune élève apprenant du maître. Amanda les dévisagea un moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Mac n'était pas jaloux mais, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le regard qu'elle jetait au jeune homme, enfin, il la connaissait, elle testait plus son pouvoir de séduction qu'autre chose.

Au moment où Marcus et Paul étaient arrivés, les autres s'interrogeaient sur le plan qui avait pu germer dans l'esprit de Méthos.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de présenter Amanda lorsque la présence de Méthos se fit sentir. Les regards convergèrent vers la porte, mais, il n'était pas seul, un Immortel l'accompagnait.

- Marcus : Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un moment d'ahurissement suivit cette déclaration et les regards passèrent de Marcus au nouveau venu, comme cherchant un vague air de famille entre eux. Le nouveau venu mesurait dans les 1m 80, brun et avaient des yeux verts qui s'accordaient à la couleur de son costume, en velours, qui faisait ressortir la malice du regard. Il souriait, le même genre de sourire qu'avait Méthos après qu'il ait exposé une de ces brillantes théories qui ne faisaient rire que lui (et moi).

Paul découvrait que son assistant, le garçon qu'il formait pour lui succéder avait été adopté par un Immortel : Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait approché Marcus.

- Méthos : Je vous présente Umberto Ponziane, un vieil ami, qui devrait s'entendre à merveille avec Amanda. C'est un voleur hors pair, malgré sa jeunesse, il a à peine plus de 500 ans, et sa coopération va nous être très utile.

- Umberto : Bonjour Marcus. Il s'approcha de son fils, l'embrassa et ajouta, se tournant vers les autres, je ne peux pas vraiment vous présenter de références, sauf, peut-être, mon dossier Guetteur.

Umberto avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'on entendit un cri, suivit d'un "boum". Tous se tournèrent vers Paul qui, s'étant violemment redressé avait fait tomber sa chaise. Méthos lui tendit le whisky qu'il venait de lui servir afin de le calmer.

- Paul s'écria, peinant à contenir sa fureur : Vous quoi ?

- Umberto : Je vous ai emprunté mon dossier. D'accord, il s'arrête en 1848 mais, c'est déjà ça.

Paul le dévisageait sans être vraiment sûr d'avoir compris. Il venait de passer sa semaine à renforcer la sécurité du Q.G. à cause de la présence d'Yspa et de Kronos et un inconnu avait réussi à la passer, sans aucun mal ! Il y en avait qui allaient entendre parler du pays dès son retour.

Sans compter que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait encore un Immortel au courant de l'existence des Guetteurs. Autant le publier dans le journal tant qu'on y était, ça serait tout aussi efficace ! Voire, carrément, envoyer un recommandé à tous les Immortels de la planète, au cas où certains ne liraient pas le journal ! Il s'apprêtait à exprimer ces charmantes pensées quand Olwen se décida à intervenir :

- Olwen : Umberto est fiable, _d'une certaine manière_, au moins autant qu'Amanda

- Amanda : Pas de mal !

- Olwen : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est moi qui ait recruté Umberto, avec Méthos, quand nous étions en Italie dans les années 1480-90. Un soir, il a cambriolé le palais des Médicis et il a été tué en emportant son butin. Nous l'avons recueillis et lui avons appris les règles. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas été assez prudent et il a découvert l'existence des Guetteurs. Il a juré de garder le secret et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne nous a jamais trahi.

La voix de Paul, elle, trahissait encore une certaine colère et de la suspicion quand il demanda à Umberto :

- Et Marcus, c'est votre espion ?

- Umberto : Non. Vous l'avez recruté et avant que vous le contactiez je ne lui avais même jamais parlé des Immortels.

- Méthos : Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de vos petits secrets (nda : mdr, c'est lui qui _ose_ dire ça) mais pour empêcher Kronos et Yspa d'agir. Vous acceptez de m'accorder un moment d'attention ?

Méthos s'approcha du bar, décapsula une bière et s'assit. Il attendit que chacun le regarde avant de commencer. Olwen, elle, souriait car, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait déclaré, elle connaissait parfaitement son plan mais, bon, il adorait les mises en scène, comme celle avec Umberto et Marcus alors…

- Méthos : vous savez que cet imbroglio magique est dû à une erreur de formule. Il nous faut donc briser le sort. Pour cela, il nous faudra bien sûr un magicien et une formule. Son clin d'œil vers Olwen n'échappa à personne, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore derrière la tête ? Mais, aussi, nos deux scarabées. Le premier, je l'ai ramassé il y a quelques jours, c'est une manière pour Yspaddadden de nous défier.

Méthos posa le précieux scarabée de Khnoum sur la table et tous purent le voir :

- Méthos repris : l'autre, celui de Neith, est au Caire, dans une collection privée. Ils nous faut donc le récupérer. Malheureusement, le propriétaire refusera de nous le prêter, il tient à ses œuvres d'art et le pouvoir magique du scarabée lui est connu. Donc, il va falloir le voler.

Le regard d'Amanda se fit soudain plus intense, on y reconnaissait l'éclat de l'excitation :

- Amanda : quel genre de sécurité ? Tu as le plan de la maison ? Le propriétaire est toujours là ?

- Umberto : Quand est-ce qu'on opère ?

- Méthos : Je ne sais pas encore, je vous le montre de suite, il quitte rarement sa maison, dès qu'on est prêts. Et, s'il vous plaît, une question à la fois, ce serait gentil.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sur cette dernière saillie, la tension du début de l'après-midi était tombée et tous s'amusaient, sauf Macleod, de voir Umberto et Amanda tellement en phase et, heureux, c'est le mot, de voir enfin un peu d'action.

- Amanda : question pratique, à quoi ressemble ton scarabée de Neith ? Ça fait deux jours que vous nous en parlez je veux le voir.

- Olwen : Voilà sa photo. C'est le même que celui de Khnoum, sauf pour la couleur.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne peux pas mettre la photo, alors, je vous le décris, mais, sorry, j'suis nulle en description, j'ai eu un mal fou rien que pour ça !!! Alors ce scarabée est en jade, vert donc, et, sur son ventre on voit la forme d'un oeil d'Osiris, de couleur bleue. En ce qui concerne le scarabée de Neith, c'est le même sauf que l'œil est de couleur rouge.

- Méthos : pour ce qui est de la résidence de notre homme, c'est une petite forteresse.

Il sortit un plan et l'étala. C'était une résidence d'empereur sur deux étages avec un sous-sol. Une grille à l'entrée et deux gardes à chaque porte (17), autant dire une véritable petite armée. Pourtant, le pire ne serait pas de les passer puisque Umberto comme Amanda et même Méthos, avaient l'habitude puisque le Q.G. des Guetteurs était à peine mieux gardé.

- Méthos : À mon avis, le problème se sera le système de sécurité interne. Je viens avec vous au Caire où nous rencontrerons un homme qui nous fournira le plan du système de sécurité. J'ai déjà les billets d'avion, nous partons ce soir. Dans trois jours, nous devons être de retour à Paris.

- Duncan : Je vous accompagne.

- Méthos : Non. Tu seras plus utile ici. À trois nous risquons déjà de nous faire repérer. Entre temps, Olwen écrira le contre-sort. D'ici à notre retour il aura fallu que l'un d'entre vous ait commencé à apprendre la magie afin de pouvoir réciter la formule, Olwen ne pourra pas tout faire. Je pense qu'il faut limiter notre choix à un Guetteur donc : Joe, Paul ou Marcus. Amanda, Umberto et moi allons faire nos bagages. À dans trois jours.

- Joe : Une dernière question, comment comptes-tu convaincre Yspa et Kronos de participer ?

- Méthos : mais, c'est Yspa qui nous a invité en nous laissant ce scarabée. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, s'il y a un problème, on avisera. À dans trois jours, donc.

Il sortit, rapidement suivit par Amanda qui partit après avoir embrassé Duncan. Umberto resta un moment, il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire avant de s'embarquer dans cette histoire. Duncan, il le connaissait de réputation, il avait aussi lu son dossier en venant, vraiment mal gardé ce Q.G. Celui qu'il désirait connaître mieux, c'était le patron de son fils, Paul Montreuil.

- Umberto : Je suis navré (nda: mouais), Paul, je voulais juste savoir à qui j'avais affaire avant de vous rencontrer. Quant à Marcus, je tiens à insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas mon espion. Nous n'avons parlé de son travail qu'une fois. Je lui ai dis qui j'étais et que je savais ce qu'il faisait mais que nous n'en parlerions que s'il avait besoin de moi, ce qui semble être le cas aujourd'hui.

- Paul : je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix, donc, tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous surveiller vous et votre fils.

- Marcus : Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas trahi mais, je ne pouvais pas vous livrer mon propre père, celui qui m'a élevé.

- Paul : Tu aurais dû. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais, tu as délibérément omis un élément important !

- Duncan : comme si vous, vous n'aviez jamais désobéit au règlement. Vous deviez savoir qu'Olwen était une des nôtres, avant de devenir le chef des Guetteurs ?

- Paul : C'est mon chef qui me l'a appris quand il m'a annoncé que je prendrais la succession.

- Joe : Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois qu'un Guetteur désobéit au règlement. C'est d'ailleurs l'apanage des chefs. Sans compter que, s'il avait trahi Umberto, tu ne lui aurais sans doute plus jamais fait confiance.

- Paul, fixant Marcus : Nous réglerons ça plus tard, devant le conseil des Gardiens. Il se tourna vers Joe et ajouta : c'est une de mes prérogatives.

Durant cet échange, Olwen s'était tenue à l'écart. Elle avait observé chacun des protagonistes, tout en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu le matin même avec Méthos. Il s'agissait de choisir la personne la plus adéquate pour prononcer le rituel.

* * *

_Yatta ! Mon chéri est enfin entré en scène ! J'avoue, je n'ai aucune objectivité mais j'adore Umberto (To-chan dans l'intimité). C'est pas vraiment normal de presque préférer ce présomptueux Italien à Methos mais, que dire, sinon que j'ai, d'une certaine manière, décrit l'homme de mes rêves ?_


	17. 4:2 Echec et Mat

Pitchoune : Ben, je suis un peu obnubilée par Methos donc j'ai un peu tendance à oublier Mac. Pour résumer, quand il y a un épisode avec Methos, je décroche complètement du reste pour baver... auteur un peu obsédée. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas Duncan mais bon, y a Methos... D'autant que la création d'Umberto m'a assez monopolisée et que je tiens à lui donner un petit rôle, du coup, j'avoue, Mac est présent mais pas tout le temps.

Je vais me coucher après avoir posté... pour rêver tranquille à ce merveilleux "Plus vieux" des Immortels. 

_**4. Il ne peut en rester qu'un ?**_

Chapitre 2 : Echec et Mat (j'ai toujours rêvé de ce genre de titre ) 

**Appartement de Methos, plus tôt le matin**

_- Methos, reposa son portable sur la table basse : ça, c'est au point, si tant est qu'Umberto soit à l'heure. J'espère qu'on a raison de le mêler à tout ça._

_Olwen s'était rapprochée et s'était tranquillement installée sur ses genoux. Il était tendu, comme d'habitude quand il craignait que son plan échoue. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui demande son avis avant d'agir mais, c'était plus fort que lui, il préférait tout faire tout seul._

_- Olwen : Maintenant, il faudrait savoir lequel de nous amis je vais devoir initier à la magie de Neith. Commençons par ton ami Joe ?_

_- Methos ; C'est un homme de confiance, et il est intelligent. Il est capable d'accepter les choses mais…_

_- Olwen : Mais ?_

_- Methos : Je préférerais ne pas le mêler à ça, c'est dangereux et j'aimerais qu'il reste en vie. Sans compter que Mac ne me le pardonnera pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose._

_- Olwen : Macleod alors ?_

_- Methos, partant dans un violent éclat de rire : Non, pas lui. C'est un type génial, un de mes meilleurs amis, mais, vraiment, je le vois mal jouer les magiciens. d'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être éviter les Immortels, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Olwen : Ça élimine aussi Marcus. Encore que… D'accord, il est très jeune mais, il ignore ce qu'il est et Paul risque de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on n'utilise pas son successeur. Or, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, il ne reste plus que Paul._

_- Methos : C'est là que je voulais en venir. Paul est le type idéal pour ce travail. Il est encore jeune, il semble capable de comprendre notre monde et, surtout, il se méfie de nous._

_- Olwen : Parce que tu crois que sa méfiance envers nous est un atout ?_

_- Methos : D'une certaine manière. S'il se méfie de nous, il posera tout le temps des questions ce qui nous évitera de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'Ylliard._

_- Olwen : Va pour Paul. Néanmoins, j'aimerais qu'on commence à initier Marcus, histoire que, si ça tourne vraiment mal, il puisse nous aider, une sorte de joker ?_

_Methos sourit et l'embrassa, elle avait gagné… _

- Olwen : Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer sur des points de règlements dont vous vous moquez tous éperdument, on pourra parler de choses sérieuses. Comme de qui va devoir dire la formule. Ce n'est pas pour vous presser mais il nous reste trois jours pour tout mettre au point.

- Umberto : Olwen a raison. Je vous laisse, j'ai un avion à prendre et, j'ai la vague impression qu'il va me manquer une partie de mon équipement si je ne pars pas immédiatement le chercher. Au revoir Marcus. Paul, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

Sur ce, il sortit, le sourire au lèvre, ravi d'avoir mis à mal, encore, le règlement des Guetteurs. Pourquoi gâcher ses joies ?

Paul se décida enfin à revenir dans la réalité et à se préoccuper du problème urgent : Yspaddadden.

- Paul : J'ai ne sais si ce que je vais dire sera mal interprété mais, je préfèrerais que votre magicien ne soit pas un Immortel.

- Olwen : Methos est aussi d'accord sur ce point, ce qui t'élimine Mac, désolée.

Duncan fixait Marcus, se demandant si Olwen allait briser l'une de leurs règles en apprenant à un pré-Immortel ce qu'il était. Il semblait bien que non. Son regard, n'échappa pas à Joe qui commençait à se demander si, par hasard, ses amis ne lui avaient pas encore caché un détail.

- Joe : Pourquoi pas Marcus, après tout, au point où il en est, il peut carrément être officiellement impliqué avec des Immortels ?

- Olwen : Peut-être. Je pense qu'il est un peu jeune pour autant de responsabilités mais, je comptais lui proposer d'assister à nos séances et de commencer à apprendre. Pour servir de "doublure" à celui que nous choisirons, en quelque sorte.

- Joe : Autant dire que Methos et toi aviez déjà choisi quelqu'un et que tu hésites à dire qui s'y colle.

- Olwen : Nous avions arrêté notre choix sur Paul. Mais, après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre qu'il ait le sang froid nécessaire à ce genre de travail.

- Paul : Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste le mensonge mais, je peux travailler avec Marcus, le problème qu'il a soulevé nous le règlerons en conseil, d'ici là, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Olwen : Bon, alors c'est décidé. Tout à l'heure, Cassandra va arriver pour vous apprendre les bases de la concentration. Mais, comme elle a déjà essayé de tuer Methos, je préfèrerais que vous ne lui racontiez rien de ce que vous avez appris ou de ce que nous voulons faire. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Sans compter que si elle découvre que Kronos est encore en vie, elle risque de commettre des imprudences. Tu as compris Duncan ?

- Duncan : En gros, vous détestez qu'on vous mente mais, ce n'est pas la même chose de mentir à une amie ?

- Olwen : Libre à toi de risquer sa vie, je ne prends pas cette responsabilité. Je veux que d'ici le retour de Methos, Paul et Marcus sachent les bases de la magie. D'ici là, je peaufinerais ma contre-incantation. De plus, j'aimerais, elle se tourna vers Joe, que tu réunisses les Gardiens, j'aurais quelques instructions à leur communiquer, demain matin ce serait l'idéal. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

- Duncan : Oui, qu'est ce que je fais, moi ?

- Olwen : C'est très simple, connaissant Kronos, il va chercher à te tuer. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de l'occuper pendant que nous on travaille. Et, surtout, évite que Cassandra et lui ne se croisent.

**Caire, le soir même**

Trois individus étaient penchés sur le plan qu'on venait de leur livrer et cherchaient la faille du système. Methos avait récupéré ce plan à la sortie de l'aéroport, il lui arrivait d'être organisé, et avait décidé que le cambriolage aurait lieu dès le lendemain. Malheureusement, ils étaient penchés sur ces plans depuis plus de trois heures et, ils n'avaient toujours pas de solution. Le système était simple à déconnecter, mais, il semblait impossible d'entrer. C'était difficile à croire quand on savait qu'il y avait de nombreux accès un peu partout !

- Methos : Tous les systèmes ont une faille, celui là aussi, j'en mettrai ma tête à couper

- Umberto : Vraiment, je peux ?

- Methos : Très drôle, tu l'auras quand tu arriveras à me battre, pas avant, maintenant, reprenons les choses sérieuses

- Amanda : Je n'aimerais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure mais, je ne vois pas de faille, ce type est vraiment parano

- Methos : Si, il y en a une, le système est très simple à débrancher !

- Umberto : Et à part ça ?

Soudain, Umberto releva la tête, il avait trouvé comment entrer. Le plus simple était de passer par une des portes de l'étage. Même s'ils restaient plus longtemps repérables, l'accès par cette pièce là était si peu probable qu'ils n'auraient que deux gardiens à affronter :

- Amanda : Tu es fou, on va se faire tuer !

- Umberto : Et alors ?

- Methos : Alors, on va prendre du retard, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse se le permettre.

- Umberto : Réfléchis deux secondes, on rentre, l'un de nous est abattu, pendant qu'ils s'en occupent, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent, à condition bien sûr qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Et puis, c'est ton idée, c'est toi qui a parlé de couper une tête !

- Methos : C'est donc moi qui joue le mort, je suppose ?

Finalement, cette histoire l'amusait sauf que, s'il se réveillait trop tôt, il retournerait dans une des prisons du Caire. Enfin, il pourrait comparer avec ses souvenirs, ça avait dû changer en 300 ans. Les autres remarquèrent son sourire en coin, signe d'un amusement certain.

- Amanda : Et ensuite, tous les deux, on fait quoi ?

- Umberto : J'ai encore quelques idées !

- Methos s'assit, les doigts croisés, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil :

- Methos : Nous t'écoutons, mon ami.

**Paris, à peu près au même moment**

Joe observait une curieuse scène, d'autant plus curieuse qu'elle se déroulait dans une salle d'entraînement des Guetteurs. Ils avaient eu du mal à obtenir cette salle mais, finalement, le chef des Guetteurs avait obtenu gain de cause.

Paul et Marcus étaient assis en lotus sur le sol, respirant lentement, tandis que Cassandra les observait, cherchant à savoir qu'elle était leur capacité de concentration. Elle était arrivée une vingtaine de minutes après le départ de Methos, on comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne s'était pas attardé, et Olwen lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin que Paul et Marcus connaissent quelques bases magiques, c'est-à-dire qu'ils devaient augmenter leur pouvoir de concentration afin de prononcer une formule qui ne demandait pas une puissance énorme, mais simplement un fort recueillement.

Cassandra avait tenté de discuter avec Joe, qui était un ami de Mac et qui semblait toujours au courant de tout, mais, il se contentait d'observer et avait déclaré qu'il n'interviendrait en rien, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Paul et lui, c'est qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et que Marcus était un de leurs employés. Olwen avait insisté sur sa place d'observateur, elle désirait quelqu'un d'impartial pour lui décrire les opération.

Cassandra avait essayé d'obtenir des réponses mais personne n'avait voulu lui en donner. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu extorquer à Duncan était qu'il ignorait pratiquement de quoi il retournait. Il savait juste qu'Olwen était nerveuse car elle avait un ennemi très doué à l'épée qui bénéficiait d'une protection magique qu'elle voulait briser. Olwen avait insisté pour que le "mage" soit humain mais Paul ignorant pour Marcus, elle avait dû l'embarquer dans cette histoire. En revanche, elle ne comptait pas lui enseigner cette histoire de protection magique.

- Cassandra : Comment s'appelle cet adversaire ?

- Duncan : Jonathan Parker, elle l'a rencontré à la fin du XVIIIème siècle à Aspen

- Cassandra : Bizarre, je ne le connais pas

- Duncan : Je ne l'ai pas rencontré non plus mais, vu comment sont parties les choses, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Sur ce, Duncan était parti, pour une mystérieuse course. En réalité, il était allé surveiller Kronos, afin d'empêcher qu'il ne découvre quoi que ce soit.

- Cassandra : 15 minutes, pas mal du tout. Bonne respiration, vous avez déjà fait du Yoga ?

- Paul : Obligatoire dans mon équipe, je ne veux que des agents parfaitement calmes.

- Cassandra : votre équipe ?

- Paul : dans mon entreprise, les agents de sécurité.

Durant un instant, il y avait eu un flottement, Paul venait quand même de manquer révéler la vérité sur les Guetteurs, il s'était mordu la langue en réalisant son impair.

- Cassandra : Vous semblez capable de concentration, on va passer au niveau suivant. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Olwen, c'est de cours accélérés dont vous avez besoin. Vous devez être prêts d'ici 3 jours maximum ?

- Paul : C'est ça ! De toute manière, nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir grand chose, nous devons simplement pouvoir prononcer correctement une formule

- Cassandra : Simplement ?

Cassandra avait toujours été une femme méfiante et, les hésitations de Duncan, les regards entendus ente Marcus et Paul qui, lui, connaissait l'existence des Immortels, tout cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait toutefois confiance en Olwen qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que son ancien professeur lui cachait quelques chose mais, c'était Olwen et cela lui suffisait.

Olwen avait ce pouvoir de persuasion et d'attraction propre aux plus anciens Immortels, comme Methos, curieux qu'elle repense à lui aujourd'hui.

Cassandra croyait en elle comme en sa mère. Elles s'étaient rencontrées après que la jeune femme ait quitté les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et Olwen avait beaucoup fait pour la "ramener" dans l'humanité même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à calmer son désir de vengeance. C'était Olwen qui l'avait initiée à la magie, ayant découvert qu'enfant elle voyait déjà dans l'avenir et c'était pour la remercier qu'elle avait accepté, un peu plus de 3'000 ans plus tard de l'aider.

* * *

_Et voilà, un tout petit chapitre, qui avance vraiment peu l'histoire, et que vous avez deviné l'une des "surprises" de la suite... cependant, m'en fiche, je cache souvent une forêt avec un arbre..._


	18. 4:3 Visite en Egypte

**_04 - Il ne peut en rester qu'un ?_**

_Petit résumé : Yspaddadden, aidé de Kronos, élevé par Méthos et Olwen, a décidé de semer la terreur et de détruire ses ennemis, après une course poursuite de 5'000 ans. Olwen, puis Méthos ont commencé à raconter leur passé. Il s'avère que la quasi-immortalité de Kronos et Yspaddadden est due à une erreur de manipulation magique et qu'il faut maintenant les arrêter._

_Disclaimer : MacLeod, Joe, l'organisation des Guetteurs, Amanda, et bien sûr Méthos ne sont pas à moi mais à Rysher: Panzer-Davis. Paul, Tania et les autres sont à moi, vous pouvez les utilisez mais dîtes le moi avant, s'il vous plaît_.

Navrée du long délai, mais je n'ai plus Internet à part au boulot et comme je suis à mi-temps, c'est galère pour poster...

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Où l'auteur prouve qu'elle a envie de visiter l'Egypte_**

- Marcus : Ce que mon chef tente d'expliquer c'est que nous n'avons aucun besoin d'être des experts dans trois jours.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Marcus cherchait à faire oublier sa faute à Paul mais, ce faisant, il avait tendance à intervenir de manière intempestive, soi-disant pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, cela commençait à agacer Paul qui, malheureusement, ne voulait rien dire devant Cassandra.

Joe avait passé l'après-midi à observer ce manège qui, finalement, l'amusait. Pour une fois que M. Montreuil n'était pas infaillible, il s'en serait voulu de manquer le spectacle. Mais, la situation semblait compromise, Paul paraissait sur le point de craquer, la journée avait été longue et, même, elle semblait interminable.

Joe se décida enfin à intervenir, avant que Paul ne commette une seconde erreur :

- Joe : Il est tard, je crois plutôt qu'on devrait reprendre ça demain matin. Tout le monde est fatigué et ni Paul ni Marcus ne feront du bon travail dans leur état. Sans compter que nous avons une réunion tous les trois demain matin et qu'Olwen doit t'attendre.

- Cassandra : Très bien, demain matin, 8 h

- Marcus : Notre réunion est à 9 h

- Cassandra : ça nous laisse une heure d'entraînement, et on reprendra après.

**Caire, 21 avril, 23 h**

Deux individus, encagoulés et vêtus de noir, pénétrèrent dans la propriété d'Amed Ben'Hadir, évitant tous les postes de garde en passant par le mur ouest. Ils avaient neutralisé la caméra en enregistrant les lieux la veille et ils avaient branché leur cassette sur le circuit de la caméra :

- 1er individu : Un jeu d'enfant, dépêchons nous avant d'être repéré. Tu coupes le circuit, moi je rentre, à tout de suite.

Au même moment, Méthos entrait dans la même propriété, déclenchant l'alarme et ameutant les gardiens. Le plan d'Umberto était simple, pendant que ses amis pénétraient discrètement dans les lieux, lui entrait par la grande porte, inquiétait les gardes qui finissaient par l'abattre. Cela devait provoquer un désastre puisque ces derniers seraient alors obligés d'appeler la police et une ambulance. La diversion serait très courte, pas plus de 5 minutes, temps pendant lequel Umberto et Amanda devaient atteindre le scarabée. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient, ils n'auraient plus qu'à sortir, en évitant de se faire tuer, le tout était d'être rapide, à défaut d'être totalement discret !

Umberto entra le premier, dès qu'il entendit les premiers cris à l'entrée. Il devait déconnecter le système de sécurité, permettant ainsi à Amanda de pénétrer dans la maison et il la rejoindrait le plus vite possible puisque l'opération ne pouvait réussir qu'avec deux acteurs.

Amanda arriva tout juste au point de rendez-vous et pénétra dans les lieux sans aucune difficulté. Elle se dirigea droit vers la salle où été entreposé le scarabée de Neith :

- Amanda : Si Olwen l'avait gardé à l'époque, tout cela aurait été inutile !

Quand elle arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, Amanda recula, instinctivement, la pièce n'était pas vide. Un garde était-il resté ? Non, l'individu ne semblait pas avoir d'intention louable, comme si, elle, elle en avait ! Elle n'avait pas reculé assez rapidement, la migraine familière retentit dans sa tête, c'était aussi un Immortel. Alerté lui aussi de sa présence, il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, avec le scarabée déjà en main :

- Je me présente, Richard Cole. J'imagine que nous sommes ici pour la même chose sauf que vous devez être envoyée par Olwen. Vous êtes ?

Amanda, sans lui répondre, tira son épée :

- Amanda : Ici ou dehors ?

- Richard : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit malin, nous risquons d'attirer l'attention

- Amanda : Je veux ce scarabée et ce n'est pas un blanc-bec comme toi qui va m'arrêter

- Richard : Très bien, mais dîtes-moi au moins le nom de la personne que je vais tuer.

- Je suis Amanda Darrieux, et ne compte pas trop avoir ma tête.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose lorsque, tout à coup, elle senti une présence derrière elle. Ne voulant pas tourner le dos à un adversaire et ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'Umberto ou d'un nouvel ennemi, elle s'écarta un peu. Le nouveau venu tenait Umberto, l'épée sur sa gorge :

- Tiens, Rick, tu as aussi de la compagnie ? Je suis Michael Klein, si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, celui ci est mort. Posez votre épée.

Amanda regarda Umberto et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle faillit le sacrifier pour le scarabée mais, elle n'avait jamais abandonné un équipier à une mort certaine, et, surtout, elle imaginait la réaction des autres s'ils découvraient comment elle avait obtenu l'objet.

Elle posa son épée sur le sol, après s'être mise hors de portée des deux autres. Michael repoussa Umberto, non sans avoir auparavant planté son épée dans son dos et, déclenchant l'alarme, Richard et lui s'enfuirent. Sans la moindre hésitation, Amanda abandonna Umberto, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils soient arrêtés tous les trois ou qu'elle même soit condamnée pour meurtre. De toute manière, autant Méthos que lui pouvaient s'en sortir seuls.

- Amanda : Quel fiasco, Méthos va détester !

**Paris, 22 avril**

- Duncan : Et tu es partie sans eux, tu es irresponsable !

- Olwen : Amanda a bien fait, elle les aurait gênés là-bas. Après tout, Méthos et Umberto sont assez grand pour se débrouiller. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas faits arrêtés tous les deux…

Elle fut interrompue par son portable, c'était Umberto qui, rapidement, lui expliqua que Méthos, plutôt Adam Pearson était en prison mais qu'il avait une idée pour l'en faire sortir, il lui fallait juste l'aval de Paul Montreuil avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Olwen : Je préviens Paul, ton idée me plaît. Elle raccrocha et se tournant vers Amanda : Maintenant, raconte moi exactement qui sont ces types.

**Caire, quelques heures plus tôt**

Umberto avait eu de la chance, d'une certaine manière, il s'était réveillé à la morgue et avait réussi à s'enfuir rapidement. Il avait décidé de prolonger son séjour en Égypte afin d'aider son plus vieil ami et mentor à sortir de prison car Méthos n'avait pas réussi à arriver à la morgue.

L'alarme déclenchée, une partie des gardiens l'avait laissé sur la terrasse, le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Cela avait suffi pour qu'il reprenne connaissance, au moment où l'ambulance arrivait d'ailleurs. Il s'était relevé en souriant et avait tendu les mains aux flics pour qu'ils lui passent les menottes, croyant encore que le plan d'Umberto avait marché. Mais, alors qu'on l'arrêtait, il avait vu le corps de son complice (la police ayant fait les constatations d'usage, le corps avait été enlevé, Amed Ben'Hadir détestant l'idée qu'il y ait un mort chez lui, comprenez-le) et, même si Amanda paraissait libre, la mort de leur acolyte indiquait visiblement qu'il y avait eu un accroc dans leurs plans.

**Caire, plus tard dans l'après-midi**

Il inspira un grand coup, comme un acteur avant d'entrer sur scène, et pénétra dans le bureau du commissaire :

- Bonjour, je suis Umberto Ponziane, l'avocat de M. Pearson. Il est ressortissant anglais et notre ambassade exige qu'il soit libéré, à moins que vous n'ayez une raison valable pour l'avoir arrêté.

- Commissaire : Rien de valable… si ce n'est une violation de propriété privé et une tentative de vol. Je vous accorde que nous coupons plus les mains des voleurs mais nous les gardons tout de même en prison.

- Umberto : _Bene_, j'aimerais que vous me montriez des preuves de ce que vous avancez et non de simples présomptions. Mon client voulait faire la connaissance de M. Ben'Hadir car un de leurs amis communs lui avait vanté la fabuleuse collection d'antiquités égyptiennes qu'il possède.

- Commissaire : Je crois plutôt qu'il devait faire une diversion pendant un cambriolage. Dans une des salles, un objet a été volé et on a retrouvé un corps.

- Umberto : Le corps qui a disparu avant même d'être identifié ! Et j'aimerais savoir comment M. Pearson devait faire diversion, il devait se faire tirer dessus au risque d'être tué ?

- Commissaire : Il a pénétré dans une propriété privée au moment où s'effectuait un cambriolage, cela me suffit pour le soupçonner.

- Umberto : J'aimerais parler à mon client, il a des droits, que je sache.

- Commissaire : Je n'ai rien contre mais, j'espère que vous avez autre chose que votre parole pour me prouver qui vous êtes. Je n'aimerais pas que vous le preniez mal mais un avocat italien qui vient défendre un ressortissant anglais en Égypte, vous avez de la chance de ne pas être encore en cellule.

Umberto avait du mal à se retenir de rire, il lui restait quelques cartes à abattre. S'il n'était pas le bienvenu en Chine en ce moment, il avait des amis haut-placé en Égypte, tout comme Paul d'ailleurs. Umberto sortit un papier de la poche intérieure d'une veste que, même en trente ans de carrière, ce pauvre commissaire n'aurait pu se payer :

- Umberto : Mais bien sûr, voici mes papiers et cette lettre vous est personnellement adressée.

Le commissaire regarda les papiers de l'individu qu'il avait en face de lui, ils semblaient en règle, il comptait les garder jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire, il était très facile, il en savait quelque chose, de contrefaire des papiers. Il les reposa sur son bureau et ouvrit la lettre. Il la lut lentement, ayant reconnu son cachet. Une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il s'enfonça sur son siège, comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Il se décida enfin et décrocha son téléphone, composa un numéro et demanda à parler à celui qui lui avait écrit.

Umberto attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé, contrairement à lui, Paul Montreuil ne faisait jamais de faux. Par contre, ce qui le chagrinait c'est que Paul n'ait pas profité de ses relations pour faire libérer Adam Pearson, sans doute une manière pour lui de se venger en laissant Méthos quelques jours en prison et en obligeant Umberto à trouver une solution seul.

- Commissaire : Monsieur j'ai un homme dans mon bureau qui prétend s'appeler Umberto Ponziane et qui m'a remis une lettre de vous, j'aimerais être sûr d'avoir bien compris

- …

- Commissaire : Bien monsieur, je lui laisse un libre accès à la cellule du prisonnier, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez d'autres instructions à ce sujet.

- …

- Commissaire : Bien Monsieur.

Le commissaire raccrocha et, se tournant vers l'étrange avocat qui lui faisait face, toujours souriant :

- Commissaire : Suivez-moi. Votre client a de la chance, il échappera peut-être même à son procès, il semble qu'on s'intéresse à votre histoire en haut-lieu.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre court, mais la rentrée scolaire est finalement prenante ... A très bientôt pour la suite j'espère (JE VEUX LE NET !!!)._


	19. 4:4 Prison et conséquences

**_04 - Il ne peut en rester qu'un ?_**

_Le retour de Neteria ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu énormément de boulot cette année du coup, j'ai griphonné à l'IUFM mais sans jamais retaper le texte. Voici donc deux nouveaux chapitres qui clôturent la quatrième partie._

**_Chapitre 04 – Prison et conséquences_**

**Au même moment**

La cellule était vaste, comparée à celle de la dernière fois, qu'il partageait avec deux individus à l'air patibulaire. Méthos, nullement abattu, était allongé sur son lit, regardant les murs sales sur lesquels un ancien prisonnier avait compté les jours où il était resté enfermé ici, 72.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'avantage le plus appréciable, une petite fenêtre grillagée donnait sur la cour et, il pouvait même distinguer un arbre assez grand pour qu'il dépasse de la muraille. En ce mois d'avril, il était légèrement fleuri et, il s'imaginait rester quelques semaines dans cette paisible retraire.

Quelques instants plus tôt, le vieil Immortel avait réalisé que sa carrière d'Adam Pearson, Guetteur et historien de Méthos était compromise. Mais, quelle fin ! Les Guetteurs parleraient pendant des années de l'intrusion d'un Immortel au sein de leur organisation ! À moins qu'il ne trouve une explication plausible pour sa "mort". Le plus dur, cela allait être de revoir Joe et Mac qui allaient lui rebattre les oreilles de son manque de prudence durant cette mission.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait quitter son nid douillet, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Umberto, à Amanda, et surtout au scarabée de Neith. Pour une fois, il était confronté à un problème de taille et il n'allait pas se défiler. Il imaginait très mal qu'Amanda avait tué son partenaire pour voler un collectionneur, même si elle adorait les bijoux et les objets anciens, non seulement elle pouvait toujours revenir plus tard mais, surtout, elle connaissait l'importance de leur mission et il était persuadé qu'elle ne les trahirait pas, si Mac l'aimait, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Méthos en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il ressentit un bourdonnement. Il se redressa et accueillit son visiteur avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

- Commissaire : M. Pearson, votre avocat

- Umberto : _Bon giorno_, _Adam_, je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Rassure-toi, Paul est au courant, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'envoie.

- Adam : Merci d'être venu aussi vite mais…

- Umberto : Comment j'ai fait ? C'est simple. J'étais en voyage à Guizèh, on a une piste, et Paul m'a prévenu de ton arrestation, pour des motifs plus que douteux, et il m'a demandé de venir te voir pour te sortir de là.

Umberto, pensant en avoir assez dit pour la police du Caire, se tourna vers le commissaire et ajouta :

- Merci commissaire, j'aimerais parler en privé avec mon client, s'il vous plaît.

Tous deux attendirent la sortie du commissaire avant de se détendre :

- Umberto : Olwen s'occupe de tout, du moins pour Paris. Je lui ai promis de te sortir d'ici, et j'ai parié avec elle que tu garderais ton job.

- Méthos : Me sortir d'ici suffira

- Umberto : Et où serait la beauté du jeu ?

- Méthos : On a pas vraiment de temps à perdre en subtilité.

- Umberto : On est assez vieux pour savoir prendre notre temps, non ?

Le discours de Méthos était largement démenti par son sourire, l'idée de sortir de cette prison, blanchi de toute accusation lui plaisait franchement, même si Olwen perdait son pari, elle savait qu'Umberto se trompait rarement et, surtout, qu'il était un des meilleurs escrocs du monde, même si, au vu des derniers événements, il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de cambriolage.

- Méthos : OK. Tu me sors d'ici à ta manière. Mais, juste un truc, comment comptes-tu faire pour prouver mon innocence ?

- Umberto : Ta passion pour l'art, mon vieux, et surtout pour tes recherches.

- Méthos : Mes recherches ?

- Umberto : Tu sais sur Méthos. L'organisation a quelques indics dans le coins, haut placés, qui seront ravis de nous dépanner, surtout si nous avançons dans notre chasse ! Pardon, si _tu_ avances.

- Méthos : ligne de défense intéressante, mais, j'aimerais rester dans l'ombre.

- Umberto : Allons, Adam, pas de fausse modestie, avoue aux autres que tu as une piste !

Méthos éclata de rire. L'idée que ce soit les recherches qu'il faisait semblant de mener sur lui-même depuis quelques années qui le fasse sortir de prison était purement géniale, risquée mais géniale. Il repris son souffle et cessa presque de rire.

- Umberto : Donc, tu expliques ce qui t'intéresse dans la collection de Ben'Hadir et les Guetteurs t'aident à sortir. Après tout, tu es l'un des leurs. Le seul problème c'est qu'on t'a tiré dessus et que tu n'as rien.

- Méthos : Simplement beaucoup de chance. Enfin, si l'idée te plaît, après tout, c'est ton plan, je te laisse faire mais, si tu perds, tu ne prendras plus jamais la moindre initiative.

- Umberto : Adjugé, vendu. Ma tête à couper que tu garderas ton job malgré ce malentendu.

- Méthos : Ne me tentes pas, mon ami.

- Umberto : Ah, ah, ah. J'admets, je l'ai cherché mais, c'est toi qui m'a appris à parier plus que je n'avais en banque.

- Méthos : Tu aurais compris tout seul, maintenant, ouste, tu as du travail.

- Umberto : À bientôt, _padre_.

Décidément avec Umberto, les plans étaient compliqués tant ils étaient simples. Il agissait comme un magicien ou un illusionniste, il l'avait d'ailleurs été, attirant l'attention sur un objet, un fait, ce qui lui permettait d'agir ouvertement mais de manière discrète (ce qui est légèrement paradoxal, je vous l'accorde).

Lui ayant confié son plan, à demi-mot on n'est jamais trop prudent, Umberto frappa à la porte pour qu'un gardien vienne lui ouvrir, laissant son "client" recouvrer complètement son sérieux.

Non mais, vraiment, il est rare qu'un type arrêté pour tentative de vol ait une crise d'hilarité dans sa cellule durant la visite de son avocat, sauf nervosité extrême et ce type avait franchement l'air de s'amuser.

En refermant la porte, le gardien regarda Adam comme s'il était brusquement devenu fou ou, tout au moins, cherchant à se persuader de la folie de son prisonnier.

**Caire, deux jours plus tard**

Méthos se tenait devant la prison, "admirant" le figuier de barbarie qu'il avait remarqué deux jours plus tôt dans sa cellule. Dommage, il n'avait pas dû s'évader, cela lui aurait fait remonter le temps.

**Caire, 1701**

_Il avait été arrêté pour un mariage illégal. En fait, son 64ème mariage s'était soldé par un échec, elle l'avait trompé (une folle !!). Contrairement à l'usage, il avait décidé de passer l'éponge et qu'ils se quittaient simplement. Leur mariage avait duré trois mois et, en réalité, ils n'étaient pas très attachés l'un à l'autre. Elle l'avait épousé pour quitter sa famille et, lui, par ennui, pas de quoi réussir leur union. Méthos désirait surtout atteindre 65ème mariage et, elle le faisait rire, ce qui lui arrivait rarement depuis quelques années._

_Donc, ils s'étaient mariés puis séparés et elle était repartie en Angleterre, ils ne devaient plus se revoir. L'année suivante, il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune Égyptienne et il avait décidé de l'épouser. Or, il fallait être veuf ou célibataire pour se marier (pas de divorce, ni de motif d'annulation). Il s'était alors maudit de n'avoir pas changé d'identité après son précédent fiasco mais, il adorait sa vie._

_Bref, il s'était arrangé pour qu'on le croit veuf. Il s'était alors remarié et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, sa première femme revint, rejetée par son amant (il y a une justice) et par sa famille, il ne lui restait plus que son mari ! Comme quoi, faut pas forcément être blonde pour être idiote, voilà pour le cliché._

_Samir Poussa (Méthos) avait été arrêté pour bigamie et jeté en prison pour abandon de femme (quelle justice !), les Égyptiens ne plaisantant pas avec ça. Pour s'en sortir, Méthos avait fait simple. Il avait provoqué un de ses compagnons de cellule, un tueur de la pire espèce, qui n'avait pas résisté et l'avait poignardé. _

_Le seul problème avait été de s'enfuir après son réveil. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'en plein "boum" chirurgical son corps aurait été enlevé par un apprenti chirurgien. Ce dernier était tombé dans les pommes en voyant son cadavre se redresse mais, bon, c'était un des risques de l'Immortalité._

**Paris, 2002**

- Joe : Tu te moques de nous ?

- Méthos, souriant : Peut-être. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour avoir massacré une famille qu'on m'a envoyé en prison, ou pour vol, ou usurpation d'identité ?

- Cassandra : …

Elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et, malgré la présence de Méthos, elle avait décidé de rester, espérant en apprendre plus sur ce qu'on lui cachait, peut-être aussi à cause de cet homme, Umberto, qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais qui lui plaisait visiblement. Lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas indifférent à son charme.

- Duncan, à l'oreille de Cassandra : non, reste calme. Méthos vient de passer deux jours en prison et tu as promis que, si tu restais, tu ne te battrais pas avec lui.

- Cassandra : OK. Dis-moi plutôt qui est l'ami de Méthos ?

- Duncan : Umberto Ponziane, Méthos et Olwen l'ont rencontré en Italie dans les années 1480-1490.

- Cassandra : Tu aurais dû me dire qu'Olwen et Méthos se connaissaient.

- Duncan : Quand ? Dès qu'on prononce son nom tu bondis !

Ils se turent pour écouter la discussion entre Joe et Méthos. Le premier reprochait au second de toujours cacher quelque chose comme si dire la vérité lui était impossible. Cassandra se désintéressa complètement du sujet. Elle connaissait Méthos depuis plus de 3'500 ans, elle aurait dû continuer à le haïr après les tortures qu'il lui avait fait endurer mais, il savait s'entourer de gens qu'elle aimait et en qui elle avait confiance, du coup, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

Elle se concentra sur Umberto un moment et l'observa. Il semblait fasciné par Méthos, il le regardait comme un enfant regarde un père qu'il adore et, dans ses yeux, elle découvrait un Méthos très différent de son tortionnaire, les horreurs de son passé lui semblait soudain lointaine et comme appartenant à une autre vie. D'ailleurs c'est le cas, ces actes remontant à plus de 3'000 ans juste après sa première mort.

À un moment, Umberto se tourna vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit. Duncan s'était glissé auprès d'Amanda et l'avait abandonnée, elle était seule et un peu en retrait. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et ils partirent ensemble.

Méthos fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu mais Olwen sourit. Elle était sûre que ces deux là se plairaient. Et, comme ça, Cassandra serait occupée pendant le reste des opérations.

- Olwen : Si nous revenions à des choses sérieuses ?

- Méthos : Comme tu veux mais j'étais sérieux. Joe, la vérité est un concept très relatif fait par des personnes incapables de mentir.

- Olwen : Méthos, s'il te plaît, on a un problème, Yspa a mon scarabée.

Méthos : Après 5'000 ans il n'a même pas réussi à le dérober lui même. Mais, tu as raison, il va falloir qu'on arrive à les convaincre, Kronos et lui, de participer. Pour l'instant, il faut que Paul soit au point, ainsi que Marcus, à tout prendre, je serais presque rassuré qu'un des nôtres participe.

- En l'entendant, Joe bondit : l'un des vôtres ?

Méthos, nullement perturbé par ce qui aurait dû être un impair : Oui. Mais, la règle veut que l'intéressé ne soit pas mis au courant. Ainsi, même Umberto ne lui a rien dit. À ce propos, Paul n'est pas au courant, ce serait bien qu'il continue à l'ignorer.

- Joe : Je comprends, de toute manière, il est un peu tard pour cacher à ce pré-Immortel, l'existence des Guetteurs.

- Olwen : Merci, Paul saura tout bien assez tôt.

- Une voix : Je saurai tout quoi ?

Tous sursautèrent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Mais, Olwen se reprit rapidement :

- Olwen : Les bases de la magie. Enfin, j'espère

- Paul : D'après Cassandra, je suis au point, rassure-toi "maman"

- Méthos : Et si nous reprenions cette conversation demain, après deux jours de prison je rêve d'un bon bain et d'une nuit de sommeil, pas d'un combat.

Au regard qu'il lança à Olwen tous comprirent que leur nuit serait courte…

- Joe, souriant malgré lui à l'idée de sa plaisanterie : Demain, 8 h ?

- Méthos, entrant dans son jeu : Pourquoi pas 6 tant qu'on y est ?

- Joe : Va pour 6.

- Paul : On voit bien que vous n'êtes que des spectateurs et que vous n'avez pas de conseil demain. 10 h.

- Joe : Je parle pour à peu près tout le monde en acceptant. Méthos, ça sera 14 h pour toi ?

- Méthos : Tu me demandes si gentiment de vous laissez tranquille demain, comment résister ?

Olwen, que cet échange amusait, elle avait toujours été la seule à faire se lever Méthos tôt (jusqu'à 5 h) et de bonne humeur : Paul, appelle Marcus, je vous retrouve à 10h. MacLeod, tu vas aider Joe à fouiller les dossiers pour voir si tu reconnais les types qui ont agressé Umberto et Amanda. Je veux tout savoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leurs maîtres, les types qu'ils ont tué, tout. Joe, pendant de Mac étudiera les chroniques, tu consulteras leurs Guetteurs.

- Joe : Claire Clavel et Susan Wyne, ce sont leurs Guetteurs attitrés. J'ai déjà demandé à Victoria de les convoquer. J'ai aussi convoqué Jacques Auliard, le Guetteur d'Umberto et Christian Samson, celui de Kronos.

- Mac : Pas celui d'Yspa ?

- Joe : Lui, il a deux Gardiens, Victoria et Marcus (qui n'est pas de service).

- Olwen : Parfait. À demain.

- Olwen se pencha à l'oreille de Méthos et y glissa : Comme ça tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras demain matin.

L'embrassant, elle l'attira dehors et ils partirent, le bras de Méthos tendrement passé autour de sa taille.


	20. 4:5 Meurtre

**_04 - Il ne peut en rester qu'un ?_**

**_Chapitre 05 - Meurtre_**

**Bar de Joe, un mois plus tard**

Presque tout le monde était réuni pour la petite réunion journalière, ne manquaient qu'Umberto et Cassandra en retard comme toujours et Méthos qui avait la même manie. Depuis que Méthos et Umberto étaient revenu d'Égypte personne n'avait vraiment eu d'idée pour contraindre Kronos et Yspa à perdre leur immortalité (on les comprend).

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Umberto entra, l'air affolé :

C'est Méthos, il… est… il a…

Olwen : Reprends ton souffle et dit nous ce qui se passe. Et d'abord, où est Cassandra ?

Umberto : Justement, Méthos et elle se sont encore disputés, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de se battre.

Il semblait au bord des larmes, désemparé, comme ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner.

Duncan : Si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début et, surtout, où sont-ils ?

Umberto : Méthos l'a tuée. C'était lui ou elle. Je n'ai pas compris le début de leur dispute, en fait, je n'étais pas là. Quand je suis arrivé, ils avaient tiré leurs épées et étaient en train de se battre. J'ai voulu intervenir, mais, ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire.

Duncan : Ça fait longtemps que ce combat couvait. Je suis désolé, Umberto, mais, il était presque certain que leur passé finirait par provoquer ça.

Umberto : De quoi tu parles ? Des Cavaliers ? Cassandra commençait tout juste à lui pardonner, soit, mais, ils avaient arrêté de se battre à ce sujet.

Umberto avait lâché ça sans même se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Depuis quelques jours, il essayait de convaincre Cassandra d'accorder une nouvelle chance à Méthos mais, ce n'était que ce matin qu'elle avait accepté, et seulement par amour pour lui. En y réfléchissant, il suffisait que Méthos ait dit un mot de travers pour qu'elle l'ait provoqué, il faillait qu'il en ait le cœur net :

Umberto : L'un de vous sait-il où est Méthos, je veux lui parler. Je vous promets de ne rien lui faire. Seulement, je veux savoir.

Olwen : Il ne devrait pas tarder, je pense qu'il voudra nous expliquer ce combat.

Duncan : Il a plutôt intérêt.

Au même moment, Méthos traînait sur les quais. Il espérait voir MacLeod avant les autres, il désirait lui expliquer en particulier ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait seulement voulu discuter avec Cassandra et cela avait tout de suite dégénéré. Elle l'avait attaqué et, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu personne pour la retenir. Il avait essayé de lui échapper, d'échapper à ce combat inutile, mais, il n'avait pas pu se défiler. La seule façon qu'il avait eu de s'en sortir, avait été de la tuer.

Il l'avait regretté dès qu'il avait senti le premier éclair le toucher mais, c'était la seule manière pour lui de s'en sortir sans être hors jeu pendant trop longtemps pour que ses plans contre Kronos ne réussisse. C'était une occasion unique de débarrasser le monde d'Yspa et de lui. Avec Kronos, le dernier témoin de son douloureux passé disparaîtrait et les amis de Cassandra concluraient peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait tué, il avait trop longtemps dit qu'il ne connaissait plus les remords, depuis plusieurs siècles.

Mac n'était pas encore rentré, il était donc forcément au courant de la mort de son amie. Tant pis, il l'attendrait sur le canapé et, s'il revenait avec Amanda, elle comprendrait qu'ils voulaient discuter en tête à tête, et de toute manière, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

Joe : Méthos doit avoir une explication, calme toi.

Umberto : L'explication c'est qu'il a tué Cassandra parce qu'il est susceptible, c'est tout. Je préfère rentrer, je le verrai plus tard. Mais, s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez à ce qu'il vient de faire, il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Sur ces entrefaites, il partit, laissant ses nouveaux amis perplexes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Méthos faisait quelque chose dans ce style, mais, il avait toujours une explication. Pourtant, dans le cas présent, on pouvait se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour sa défense, car, il aurait sans doute pu trouver le moyen de ne pas la tuer, ou tout au moins de ne pas la décapiter.

Duncan : Vous croyez vraiment qu'il l'a tuée sans raison réelle ?

Olwen : Franchement, ça m'étonnerais. Je vais tenter de le retrouver. Joe, s'il te plaît, demande aux Gardiens s'ils savent quelque chose, Paul, pareil. Les autres, rentrez.

MacLeod avait une intuition, il décida de rentrer mais, avant de convaincre Amanda de le laisser rentrer seul. Il connaissait Méthos. Quand il avait un problème, il avait deux options, la fuite, mais Mac n'y croyait pas trop, s'il avait dû partir, il l'aurait fait dès l'arrivée de Kronos, ou s'installer sur la péniche, en attendant que les choses se tassent, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre.

**Ancienne église de Darius, un peu plus tard dans la soirée**

Duncan y avait donné rendez-vous à Méthos et à Umberto. Ils devaient discuter et, cette église, occupée aujourd'hui encore par un Immortel, un ami d'Amanda, était un symbole de paix et d'amitié pour eux tous, c'était là que Méthos et lui étaient venus, étrangement sans jamais s'y rencontrer, pour demander les conseils ou simplement la présence de Darius, que même Umberto avait connu.

Dans cette froide nuit d'avril, on sentait la présence du vieux sage comme si, de là où il était, il continuait de veiller sur ses amis. Duncan espérait que dans cette atmosphère de paix, Umberto et Méthos arrivent à discuter. Méthos avait avoué avoir eu tord, il avait réussi à convaincre Duncan de sa bonne foi, restait à en convaincre Umberto pour qui Méthos était passé du statut de père à celui de meurtrier cynique en quelques minutes.

MacLeod sentit la présence d'un Immortel, machinalement, il porta la main sur son épée. L'inconnu venait par le cimetière. Umberto apparut entre deux tombes, il s'arrêta un instant sur l'une d'entre elles, de sa place, il reconnu une tombe vieille d'un peu plus d'un siècle, il irait voir plus tard de qui il s'agissait. Duncan ressentit aussi l'approche de Méthos, ce dernier avait dû guetter Umberto, il arrivait du côté opposé, juste quelques secondes après lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mac recula discrètement et entra dans l'église, il préférait les laisser discuter en tête à tête, mais à portée d'oreille !

Umberto : Bonsoir Méthos.

Méthos : Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais dire, pose ta question, s'il te plaît.

Umberto : Pourquoi ?

Méthos : Parce qu'elle m'a attaqué et que je voulais vivre.

Umberto : Tu es Immortel, tu aurais dû la laisser gagner !

Méthos : Non, pas avec Kronos dans le coin. De toute manière, ça devait finir comme cela depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, c'est même étonnant qu'il nous ait fallu aussi longtemps.

Umberto : Tu savais que je l'aimais. Méthos, pardonne moi mais, je dois la venger, tu avais tord et, tu le sais.

Méthos : Et que comptes-tu faire, te battre contre moi ?

Umberto : Non, c'est contre Kronos que tu devais te battre, pas contre Cassandra et je compte bien t'y forcer.

Méthos : Et comment ?

Umberto : Tu verras. Au revoir, _Padre_.

Méthos ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Il se calmerait, Umberto avait un tempérament de feu mais ses colères étaient toujours de courte durée. Et quand bien même, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre dans l'art de la trahison. Il demanderait juste à ce qu'il soit surveillé, on ne sait jamais, Umberto avait la fâcheuse habitude de se fourrer dans les ennuis, et, en colère comme il était il risquait de faire une bêtise.

Duncan : Tu le laisses partir comme ça, sans même te défendre ?

Méthos : Il vaut mieux qu'il oublie d'abord. Ils se connaissaient à peine, donc, dans quelques temps, il se souviendra juste de l'avoir rencontrée.

Duncan : Et moi, je dois en dire quoi du fait que tu aies tué une de mes amies ?

Méthos : J'ai utilisé la seule solution à ma portée, tu sais que je veux survivre et ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir dit que je voulais l'éviter à tout prix.

Duncan : Donc, c'est de ma faute ?

Méthos : Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis simplement que je refuse d'être tenu comme seul responsable. Tu voulais savoir si je savais me battre, maintenant tu le sais. Je suis désolé, Duncan, mais c'est elle qui a attaqué. Rentrons maintenant, le combat est proche.

**L'appartement d'Yspa, face à la Tour Eiffel, une semaine plus tard (1****er**** juin)**

Yspa : Tu penses qu'il est sûr, que t'on dit Michael et Rick ?

Kronos : Ils l'ont rencontré au Caire, chez Amed Ben'Hadir pendant le cambriolage. Il a été assez coopératif, compte tenu des circonstances. D'après eux, c'est le genre de type qui est capable de tout, il pourrait vendre son père, surtout s'il a un compte à régler avec lui.

Yspa : Tu parles de quoi ?

Kronos : Il va te raconter lui même, il attend en bas.

Yspa : Tu lui as dit où nous trouver ?

Kronos : Non, il s'est présenté tout seul il y a un moment, il attend que tu accepte de le recevoir.

Yspa : Bien, bien, fais le monter. J'aimerais connaître le protégé de nos vieux ennemis.

Umberto pénétra dans l'appartement lugubre et reconnu, sans l'avoir jamais vu, le tristement célèbre Yspaddadden :

Umberto : J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Yspa s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un magnifique fauteuil en cuir rouge orangé, et croisant les mains sur la poitrine :

Nous vous écoutons, _signore_ Ponziane.

Umberto : Méthos vient d'assassiner la femme que j'aime, Cassandra, je veux me venger et, dans ce but, j'ai décidé de m'allier avec vous, contre Olwen et lui. Si vous le tuez, vous la vengerez, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Yspa : Et comment comptez-vous nous aider ?

Umberto : C'est très simple, mon fils Marcus a encore leur confiance. Tellement qu'il doit apprendre les incantations pour briser le charme et le reconstituer de manière à vous tuer. De plus, il a accès au scarabée de Khnoum et il pourra nous le procurer. Voire, il vous suffit de connaître les incantations pour les tuer, vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'Olwen et Méthos vous "invitent" à une petite réunion magique. Je peux même vous dire où aura lieu leur répétition, ce sera sans doute le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

Kronos : Nous allons y réfléchir, je connais Méthos, il va sans doute se préparer à notre irruption, c'est même peut-être ça qu'il attend.

Umberto : C'est bien sûr ce qu'il veut mais, il ne s'attendra pas à une intervention de Marcus ou de moi, il est persuadé que je vais lui pardonner rapidement. Vous n'avez même pas à me faire confiance, vous auriez d'ailleurs tord, seul le désir de tuer Méthos m'anime.

Yspa : Calme toi, Kronos, nous allons le mettre à l'épreuve et nous verrons bien comment il s'en sort. Nous savons où vous trouver, _signore_ Ponziane, nous nous reverrons.

Lorsque Umberto fut parti, Yspa donna discrètement à Michael l'ordre de le suivre. Heureusement, il ne vit pas Jacques Auliard leur emboîter le pas.

**Péniche, le lendemain**

Duncan : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on discute de ce qui c'est passé entre Méthos et Cassandra maintenant, tant qu'on est seul, Joe.

Joe : Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ? Il s'est défendu, il a fait une erreur, soit, mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et, somme toute, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre pour toi, mais ce n'est pas sa plus grave.

Duncan : Et si…

Un silence suivit, seulement rompu par le bruit de la Seine qui battait les flancs de la péniche. Tous les deux avaient pensé la même chose, Méthos ne commettait pas d'acte gratuit. Il l'avait souvent expliqué, ce qui comptait, c'était sa survie, et peut-être celle d'Olwen, c'était sa raison pour être devenu un Cavalier, pourquoi pas pour avoir tué Cassandra ? Enfin, Duncan se décida à finir sa phrase :

Duncan : S'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur ? Si Umberto avait raison et qu'il l'avait tuée pour se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant ?

Joe : Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Après tout ce qui c'est passé, depuis la mort de Richie, tu devrais le savoir, on peut lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, à propos d'Umberto, il va falloir s'en méfier. Je laisse à Paul le soin de le dire à Olwen et à Méthos mais, hier, il a été rendre visite à Kronos et Yspaddadden.

Duncan : Tu le sais comment ?

Joe : Par Victoria. Elle était là quand Auliard a fait son rapport à Paul. D'après elle, donc, Umberto est resté un moment, je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé, sans doute de Méthos, puis il est ressorti, sans aucun problème. Le seul truc, mais il fallait sans douter, il a été suivi par Klein. Toujours d'après Auliard, Umberto serait rentré directement chez lui. Seulement, il partage toujours l'appartement de Marcus, d'où notre inquiétude.

Duncan : Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ?

Joe : Je fais de mon mieux.

**Q.G. des Guetteurs, dans la soirée**

Tout était éteint dans le bureau vide. Il se dirigea droit vers le coffre et l'ouvrit avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était chez lui. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un alluma la lumière à l'instant où Umberto ressentait le bourdonnement habituel quand un Immortel était proche.

Méthos : Je me doutais que tu essaierais ça, j'espérai juste me tromper.

Umberto : J'ai essayé mais, cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas te pardonner, _padre_.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se découpa alors une silhouette familière. Marcus pénétra dans la pièce, l'air désolé, Paul n'avait pas menti et son père avait réellement l'intention de les trahir. Quand Méthos en avait parlé, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lui s'était mis en colère, refusant de croire les rapports concordants d'Auliard et de Susan Wyne, le Guetteur de Klein, mais, là, il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité.

Le coffre, l'appartement censé être vide, tout cela était un piège, une idée de Méthos, pour confondre Umberto. Paul et Joe, qui étaient entrés dans la pièce à la suite de Marcus, devaient servir de témoin à cette trahison, si peu de temps après la mort de Cassandra, Méthos ne voulait plus prendre le moindre risque.

Marcus n'aurait pas dû être là mais il avait tellement insisté que les autres avaient cédé. Il le regrettait, il aurait presque préféré ne jamais rien savoir. Maintenant, il lui fallait choisir entre son père, qui l'avait ramassé dans la rue alors qu'il n'avait pas 8 ans, et son travail qui était toute sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Paul cinq ans plus tôt alors qu'il préparait une maîtrise en langue ancienne, il avait consacré tout son temps à ce travail et, depuis qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre des Gardiens, il avait compris qu'il pouvait combattre des monstres tels que Kronos ou Yspaddadden, les mêmes que son propre père avait décidé d'aider.

Marcus : Donc, tu as choisi ton camp.

Umberto : Non, je n'ai jamais choisi de camp. Mais, je refuse que Cassandra paie pour un duel entre eux et vous. Elle ignorait tout et ne devait pas mourir.

Méthos : T'allier à Kronos ne la ramènera pas.

Umberto : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas m'allier à lui. Une fois que tu seras mort, et bien mort, je les combattrai.

Tout en parlant, Umberto s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il s'apprêtait à s'y engouffrer lorsque deux coups de feu retentirent. Joe avait sorti son arme, en même temps que Paul, et, sans même y penser, ils avaient tiré ensemble et l'avait abattu.

Méthos s'approcha du corps de son vieil ami. Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il avait dégainé son épée pour parer à toute éventualité. Joe se rendit compte qu'il l'avait encore à la main. Une fois qu'il fut agenouillé près d'Umberto, Marcus réalisa qu'Umberto était en danger. Il voulait intervenir mais Paul retint son bras, si Umberto devait mourir ce n'est pas lui qui allait l'empêcher.

Méthos repris le scarabée de Khnoum, qu'il remplaça par un mot sur lequel il avait noté, sous les regards curieux de Paul et de Marcus : « _Final demain soir, Bois de Boulogne, avec le scarabée de Neith. Méthos_ », puis, il se dirigea vers la porte a ajouta, au moment de sortir :

Laissez-le partir, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, pas encore.

Méthos sortit. Marcus s'approcha de son père, toujours inconscient et le regarda un moment. Paul tenta un moment de lire les sentiments sur son visage mais renonça, il semblait perdu dans un autre monde, insensible à ce qui se passait. Enfin, il se décida à parler :

Marcus : Sortons avant qu'il ne se réveille. Qu'il parte et qu'on en parle plus. Demain tout sera fini et…

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire car, qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils échouent plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Umberto, peut-être, leur pardonnerait à la raison, mais peut-être qu'il avait raison. Marcus sortit, suivi de Joe et de Paul.

Quelques instants passèrent puis Umberto ouvrit les yeux. Deux fois en deux jours il s'était jeté dans les bras d'ennemis, deux fois il avait survécu. Il tata sa poche et senti le papier. Il le déplia et le lu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Demain, Méthos paierait et, par la même occasion, il se débarrasserait de Kronos, enfin. Oui, demain, tout serait finit et Cassandra serait vengée. Ni Méthos, ni Kronos n'allaient échapper à sa vengeance…

La caméra de surveillance n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

**Fin de la 4****ème**** Partie**

_Encore un peu de courage, il ne reste presque plus rien à raconter de cette aventure qui ne contient que 5 parties. S'il vous plaît, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu, une petite review m'encouragera à accélérer._


End file.
